La Rosa Negra
by Yeicy Duquesa Swansea
Summary: Bella y Rosalie; chicas del barrio mas bajo de Manhattan luchan para salir adelante y cumplir su sueño de tener una vida feliz y tranquila , pero Edward y su hermano un frio mafioso italiano las atrapa en su mundo. EDITANDO :D
1. Chapter 1

_el 90% de nuestro excito es debido a la suerte y el 10 % a nuestro ezfuerzo y talento, por que muchos tienen talento pero la suerte es el empuje de ser los eljeidos para demostrarlo. (Escuche algo así ejejj. de una diseñadora)_

* * *

><p><strong>ROSA NEGRA.<strong>

**CAP 1**

Una limusina negra y lustrosa pasó por la 5 quinta avenida, deteniéndose en la joyería Tiffany, un hombre alto con cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y atuendo de abrigo largo e impecablemente vestido de negro se introdujo en aquella tienda.

Todas las personas que habían en ella se quedaron pasmadas, y el silencio que había dejado por 10 segundos luego de su entrada se evaporo por miles de conversaciones de mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, "disimuladamente" la chica que estaba en el mostrador se desabrocho uno de los botones de su traje y planto una de esas sonrisas para coquetear que utilizan las mujeres.

- Buenas tardes señor - Con usted son muy buenas, pensó - En que puedo ayudarle? - Comenzó a imaginar miles de fantasías que podría hacer con semejante hombre.

El hombre de traje no contesto, espero que un gay un poco nervioso por la presencia de aquel imponente hombre se acercara con una copa de champán que rechazo. Le enseño una pequeña caja que contenía un collar diseñado para su gusto, estaba hecho con perlas y diamantes. Sonrió a ella le fascinaban las perlas.

Cuando salió de aquel local, nadie dudo en que aquel Dios había bajado de los cielos solo para enseñar su belleza entre los pobres mortales.

La limusina comenzó su viaje de nuevo, le abrieron la puerta dejando ver una gran mansión de estilo italiano. Su madre quiso que a pesar de estar lejos de su país se sintiese en casa.

Al llegar al jardín sus perros comenzaron a ladrar pero no se reunió con ninguno fue directo a la casa, ella escucho su llegada y salió corriendo para recibirle.

- Edward llegaste! Te extrañe tanto! – le grito desde las escaleras

- _Bambina_!- rió al verla tan alegre, siempre lo estaba… no había crecido nada en estos meses.- ven aquí, te tengo un regalito.

Ella así lo hizo, le abrazo y se quedo más que encantada con tan maravilloso collar.

- Lo usare en la boda - Salto de emoción - Es hermoso _fratello_!

En cambio el se entristeció de tal anuncio… su boda!, su _picola_ hermana se casaría, aunque claro con un buen hombre que además era su compañero y fiel amigo, pero no se imagino que ella se iría de su lado tan pronto….y estaría solo de nuevo.

- Edward me encantaría hacer negocios contigo - James había insistido en tener una cena para hablar de negocios.

- Sabes che no tienes _molto_ buena reputación, _per che_ debería hacerlo?-pregunto el cobrizo, tomando una copa de champagne.

- Por esa misma razón, quiero recomenzar contigo así todos verán que me he ubicado - El rubio se acerco un poco más a la mesa - _per favore_, hablo enserio - Dijo con un pésimo acento italiano. Edward le miro fijamente como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos

- No lo se, lo pensare - Pero los dos sabían que su respuesta había sido una negativa y sin mas se levanto de la mesa dejando a James con sus dos acompañantes femeninas - _Ciao_ señoritas!

Y como era costumbre cada una de las personas que habían en el restaurante dejaron de comer para observarle marcharse; las mujeres excitadas ante su físico y los hombres sintiéndose como muñecos de trapos a su lado.

….

2 horas después de aquel encuentro

….

- OH si! Edward!... podrías po…dri…iias… oh! – Se escuchaban los gemidos de ella. Estaban en la habitación de un hotel, custodiado por sus guardas espaldas, nunca se permitía estar fuera de casa sin ninguna seguridad.

- Tania... podría _che_? - Edward le medio hablo.

- Sisiisis - Este embistió mas fuerte dando respuesta a su petición no formulada - Yaa he..Oh! - Respiro agitada tumbándose encima de su pecho

Su celular vibro. La melena rubia se deslizo por su pelvis

- Diga? - El cobrizo contesto, mientras ella tomo su miembro y lo chupo

- Señor, su hermana ha sido atacada - Era uno de los guardas espaldas de Alice, él se tenso y ella paro. Comprendiendo que no era el momento.

- Che? donde mierda esta? en el hospital? - Se levanto de la cama

- Ella se encuentra bien señor, ahora esta dirigiéndose a la casa pero nos ha dicho que no les avisemos a ningún miembro de la familia - Típico de Alice

- Esta todo bene? - Pregunto cauteloso

- Si señor.

Tomo una ducha rápida, salió y encontró a su hermosa acompañante

- _Grazie_ Tania - dijo el

- Un placer Edward, Alice se encuentra bien? - Se abrocho el vestido

- Si parece que si - Este se acerco a ella y le beso las mejillas - Hasta pronto!

Condujo su auto un Ferrari blindado el cual fue modificado para que fuese seguro. Al llegar al porche de la mansión ya había otros 2 carros.

- En que estabas pensando Alice? - Emmett grito una vez más, desesperado.

- No me ha pasado nada, está todo _bene_!, fue un casi accidente - Respondió esta echándose a los brazos de su prometido

- _Amore_, te imaginas si hubiese, ummm... necesito saber quien es el responsable de esto! - Grito, asiendo que ella se retirase de él.

- De eso me encargo yo Jasper - Edward se hizo presente en aquella desastrosa reunión - _raccontami che_ ha sucedido - Todos se sentaron dejando a un Jasper aturdido de pie.

Su hermana se paralizo. Él estaba demasiado tranquilo, ella sabía que los hombres de esa familia darían la vida por sus mujeres.

- Dios mio! no conviertan esto en un drama! - Se escucho un vidrio romperse - Emmett basta! O no contare _niente_ - Grito antes de sentarse – Salí esta tarde ha elegir las tarjetas para la boda - Sus ojos brillaron - cuando salí de la tienda una chica - Frunció el ceño - Se me acerco con una caja y unas flores, supuse que era una vendedora o no se que - Emmett rodó los ojos - Pero uno de tus grandullones la detuvo - Dijo enojada señalando a Edward – Pero al parecer lo que había en aquella caja era una... una bomba.

La sala enmudeció, Jasper palideció un poco más, estaba temeroso de haber estado apunto de perder a su futura esposa.

- Maldición - Edward perdió la calma – La mujer?... dónde esta?

- No lo sé! - Dijo una triste Alice - Estaba asustada... pobre.

- _Che_! asustada? ja _adesso_ son amigas - Emmett exploto de nuevo.

- Le _donne_?- Hablo el cobrizo por el celular - La han matado? - Quería hablarle antes de asesinarla, un grito ahogado de Alice se hizo escuchar.

-señor...ella escapo - La vos nerviosa de su jefe de guardia se hizo notar - Su hermana ordeno que le dejásemos libre.

- Che? desde cuando mia hermana da ordenes? - Dijo enfurecido el cobrizo.

- Aun así... Duf esta siguiendo a la chica - Contesto este rápidamente.

Jasper se llevo a Alice a vivir con él y Edward no se lo impidió aunque le doliese, Emmett por su parte se fue ya calmado pero enojado con la pequeña Alice por su imprudencia.

Bella se preparo para ir a trabajar, había pensado no hacerlo después de lo sucedido ayer, pero si ella no sabía nada de esa bomba por que debería esconderse? Rose le hizo prometer que permaneciera en casa, pero entonces como pagarían la renta, la comida y demás?

Dejo el desayuno de su hermana en la nevera, ella trabajaba en el bar en las noches, ya que en las tardes tenia que irse a estudiar.

Salió de la pequeña casa que rentaron en Bronx.

- _Mamacita rica ummm_…- le gritaron del otro lado de la acera, algunos latinos

Hubiese dado respuesta si fuera Rosalie. Pero ella era algo así como tímida para hacerlo. Bueno no tanto, solo lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario.

Tenía que trabajar de 8:00am a 12:00pm en su primer trabajo en el almacén de ropa que quedaba un poco retirado de Bronx ese era el trabajo donde podía permitirse ganar más. Pero luego tendría que ir a la tienda de CDs a las 2:00pm hasta las 6:00pm que quedaba precisamente en Bronx.

-Buenos días Ángela - Saludo a una de sus compañeras de turno con la cual era la única que mantenía una conexión además de su trabajo en ese lugar.

- Buenos día Bella - Saludo esta con formalidad - La jefa te busca - Dijo preocupada, la castaña sabia el por que, había faltado al trabajo por que cuando venia se encontró con el dichoso incidente de la bomba y ya que estaba cerca le pidió a Ángela que le cubriera, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para trabajar.

Camino por el pasillo en busca de la oficina de la directora de personal, mientras las miradas se fijaban en ella con un poco de burla. Esa oficina se le hizo aun más pequeña.

- AH! Señorita Isabella, podría explicar el motivo de su ausencia ayer? - Lauren siempre la odio, desde que entro para la entrevista de trabajo ella decía que una latina de los barrios bajos no tenia por qué estar en la lujosa tienda; pero debido a que ella obtuvo más puntos en la prueba del trabajo no le quedo de otra que aceptarla.

-Tuve un inconveniente señora - Dijo apropósito la última palabra - Se que no ten...

La rubia frunció el seño por la frase "señora"

- Pero ayer me informaron que se presento pero no quiso trabajar - La casi rubia la interrumpió, solo quería tener una excusa para echarla - Además su compañera Ángela ha mentido cubriendo un caso importante... sinónimo de despido – Sonrió porque sabía que la tenia acorralada.

Aunque Ángela realmente no necesitaba el trabajo ya que ella solo lo tomo para demostrarle a sus padres que no tenía que depender de ellos, no podía hacerle a su amiga algo como eso.

Horas después, hubo terminado lo que seria su ultimo turno en aquella tienda, tomo el metro para Bronx recordando aquel incidente que le costó el trabajo.

Flash back

Terminaba de comer una hamburguesa, ya que no pudo desayunar, caminaba por una calle concurrida de chicas locas por comparar viendo las vitrinas y uno que otros trabajadores, en la esquina siguiente diviso un hermoso hombre peli negro y varonil que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Sintiéndose acalorada retiro su cabello de su frente en un intento de no parecer nerviosa..

- Señorita, discúlpeme - El hombre le sonrió agradablemente - Podría usted hacerme un enorme favor? - Pidió acercándosele

_Dios mío... me ha hablado, pensó. Quizás quiera una dirección_

- Ah si, ummm dígame en que lo puedo ayudar? - Se detuvo ante el.

- Podría darle este ramo de rozas y este pequeño paquete la mujer que esta haya? Es que no lo puedo hacer yo, es... ella... no lo aceptaría - Dijo apenado.

_Estúpida... claro que tiene novia, de seguro están peleados._

- Claro... algunas palabras?

- No! muchas gracias.

_No podía decirle que no ha aquel hombre, por que no ayudarlo con su amor? Quizás hasta ella le perdone, solo le entregaría el paquete._

- Pero ella no se ve un poco... bueno... usted sabe mucha clase - Se miro su uniforme del almacén

Que a pesar de que era formal las chichas en su trabajo decían que a ella le quedaba vulgar.

- Tranquila ella le recibirá, la conozco. – Por ello es un blanco fácil - sonrió orgulloso.

_Vaya con un hombre así….moriría. Hecho el resto de su hamburguesa a un bote de basura y camino decidida hacia donde estaba la chica, que mantenía una conversación por teléfono_.

- Señorita? - La aludida volteo al igual que otros 2 hombres que la flanqueaban.

Trato de acercarse un poco más pero uno de los hombres la tomo del brazo apretando fuertemente y tomando el paquete de sus brazos asiendo que las flores cayesen al suelo.

- Oye! - Grito aturdida - Solo estoy haciendo un favor!

- Jans, que pasa? Suelta a la señorita - La pequeña chica peli negra grito confusa, el otro hombre tomo el paquete y lo abrió de un jalón.

Era un pequeño reloj con cables incrustados… claramente no era de Tiffany.

La castaña palideció y Alice frunció el ceño

- Es una bomba - El hombre desconecto rápidamente un cable mirando a su alrededor.

- Y-y-o- no lo sabia! OH! Dios! Lo juro - Negó fuertemente - El hombre ese… -Señalo al otro lado donde ya no había nadie. - Me lo ha dado hay, no! Casi he acecinado a alguien! - Chillo

La peli negra intento acercarse pero uno de los hombres se lo impido.

La gente pasaba un tanto curiosa pero no se detenían a vigilar la escena ya que no había ningún famoso, además eran horas de ir a trabajar.

- OH! _Mierda_! – Grito - Mí trabajo - oh! Lo siento pero… - se fijo en el hombre que todavía la sostenía y tratando de zafarse de la situación.

- Jans suéltala - Dijo la mujer.

- Pero… señorita Alice ella…- El hombre grande intento discutir.

- Suéltala ya! - Alzo un poco la voz - La estas asustando.

_Bella frunció el seño…acaso esta loca? Intento accidentalmente asesinarla…._

- Muchas g-gracias señorita, de verdad no fue mi intensión… yo… gracias! - Dijo cuando el grandullón la hubo soltado, y corrió por toda la avenida.

Se toco el brazo donde ahora tenía ese moretón. Recordó que el hombre le había quedado mirando raro…

Luego de eso salió corriendo del lugar… suspiro y agarro con más fuerza la barandilla del asiento.

Fin del flash...

…..

- Vamos bebé, tu eres mi chica - Dijo el chico.

- Vete de aquí – Respondió la mujer del mostrador.

- Déjalo pasar, hablemos Gina - Rogó él.

- Si no te largas en 5 minutos hecho todas tus cosas fuera, entendido? - La chica hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos. ( NA: Amo cuando las chicas afro hacen esas señas con las manos en las pelis!, las boricuas suelen hacerlo también! :D)

- Vale, vale bebé - El chico alzo los brazos en contestación - No es para que te alteres - y emprendió la retirada

- Qué hay bombón? - El chico alto con jeans anchos paso a su lado.

- Problemas con tu mujer Rey? - Contesto Bella, recibiendo un movimiento de la cabeza

- Déjalo que se largue – Respondió Gina, Bella siempre se ponía de buen humor cuando llegaba a la tienda, pues su amiga era una afro y por lo general el ambiente de calle que se daban era igual al de su país.

Se abotono su camisa blanca con el estampado de CDS Skard (ni idea que nombre inventar jaja) y su jean.

- Por que echaste a Rey? - Pregunto Bella

- Ya sabes… Te acuerdas de la chica esta que nos encontramos en Stop? - Asintió, recordó aquel bar… si donde había un poco de aquí y haya, salsa, hip hop, merengue... todo un bar latino.

- Pues quería quitarme a mi hombre… - Le contó con señas y detalles cada suceso, le agradaba demasiado Gina, le hacía sentirse cerca de su hermana Rosalie, hacia gestos exagerados como ella, habla con total autoridad.

Organizo uno que otro CD y aviso a los últimos chicos que ya iban a cerrar, la alta chica de color tomo una dirección diferente y Bella como lo normal siguió su caminata a pie no le quedaba muy lejos de casa, así que solo se permitía tomar el auto bus cuando se hacía demasiado tarde, aunque hoy ya se había hecho muy oscuro opto por economizar ya que había perdido su otro empleo.

Jans le informo que la chica tenia que pasar por aquí, estaba en una calle demasiado apartada pero era normal en estos barrios bajos de Bronx, se pregunto si la mujer ya había hecho trabajos así.

Sus hombres se esparcieron por toda la acera y el salió viendo a una castaña acercarse así que supuso que era ella, se veía demasiado pequeña y delgada no se la hubiese imaginad así, pero no se supone que debía tener un aspecto inofensivo para que funcionase? Ella estaba hablando por celular.

- Lo siento Rose, pero no podía quedarme en casa! - Se disculpo Bella por Celular.

- Estaba preocupada! habíamos acordado algo y mira lo que tu haces, cuando llegues _hyahayaha de ti_.- Regaño de nuevo su hermana, Rose era así… no se podía esperar, tenía que joderla por teléfono.

-Estoy bien... hablamos cuando llegue - Colgó y al hacerlo se fijo que unos pasos más adelante habían unos hombres, intento cruzar la calle para evitarse de problemas con algunos borrachos pero una mano fuerte le agarro el brazo asiendo que su celular y bolso cállese.

El cobrizo miro a la chica arrinconada contra la pared, llevaba unos jeans demasiado bajos para la cadera además ajustada, y un top que alimentaba su cuerpo curvado.

- Qué quieren? – Grito desconcertada

- Quién te contrato? - Se acerco a ella

Bella miro al hombre grandullón que le había agarrado y se acordó del tipo con la chica de la Bomba.

_OH mierda!_

- No se nada de esa bomba, solo quise hacer un favor y ya. Por favor suélteme - Pidió

A el cobrizo, Su acento se le hizo extraño... era latina?

-Ah… con que favor? A quién? - Edward, le levanto su mentón, lleno de rabia.

- No lo se - El agarre en su barbilla aumento - Solo fue un hombre pidiéndome que le entregara el paquete a la chica.

- _Maldición! Serán dos moretones más_ - Dijo ella por lo bajo en español.

Edward sonrió.

* * *

><p>Damas, en este primer cap, que ha sido correigo, y corregido por mi y Beakis, y por ultimo Alisaness.(Nena gracias! de verdad eres genial! ) les demuestro mi cuentito :) espero les llame la atención y gracias a todas por los comentario que se que se borraran T.T<p>

A.. y a lo que me refiero con lo de los gestos afro (lo soy P) : apoco no han visto que en las pelis y salen las chicas de piel (negra, monera, morocha) que al discutir exgeran los gestos con las manos, hablando con..mnn un "pique".. yo hacia eso cuando era mas peque! jejeej


	2. Chapter 2

**2 CAPITULO**

_"Una de las cosas más agradables de los problemas, es que muchos de ellos sólo existen en nuestra imaginación"__ALLEN, STEVE_

La alta rubia caminaba de un lado a otro

- Qué te creías eh? soy mayor y por lo tanto no tienes derecho a desobedecerme. - grito

Siempre era así, la regañaba en español por que sabia que las palabras eran mas fuertes, así era cuando están muy emocionadas o preocupadas, cualquier sentimiento intenso hacia que su lado latino aflorara...

- Si supieras como estaba, nena... Pensé que te habían raptado, ¡yo que se! - Siguió Rosalie

Bella se canso de tanto drama y por fin hablo

- No paso nada ¿vale? Está todo bien - Dijo en tono monótono

- Pero, ¿si hubiera pasado algo que? Te dije que no trabajaras hoy - Volvió a decir. Bella podía tener 19 años y en su país natal se consideraba ya mayor de edad a los 18 años, aun así Rosalie de 24 años, la trataba como una nena. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba sabía que era por amor.

Pero ella no quería hablar de ello, el encuentro con los hombres, el despido, todo era un mar en su cabeza.

- Ross, ¡ya! Cómo crees que pagaríamos tu universidad? – Bella se levanto de la silla – Prometiste que esto cambiaria lo recuerdas? – Grito ésta también en español

Rosalie se ablando y la abrazo, su hermana era muy soñadora, las palabras de aquel día solo fueron para calmarle.

**Flashback**

- Nena, saldremos de está, es solo el comienzo y podremos ser felices de verdad vale?

- Pero como? no es posible – Respondió la pequeña con la cabeza gacha.

- No importa como, lo aremos ¿Quieres? ya veras te lo prometo – Respondió la rubia .

- Enserio? de verdad...yo también quiero ayudar

- Si lo harás, ya veras. Ya veo esa casita Rosa con el porche verdee y un pequeño árbol - Finalizo, pero todo se quedo en una promesa.

**Fin de Flashback**

Sí, lo recordaba, y quería que eso fuese posible por eso quería terminar la universidad, primero para trabajar, pero también Bella tenia que cuidarse.

- Ok preciosa, pero entonces hazme caso vale? ven, báñate que hueles a pescado – Bromeo ya hablando en ingles y le golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

- Auch! – Bella se quejo sin querer.

- Qué? que pasa, no me digas que eres tan blanda Swan! – Se burlo, pero de inmediato capto el cambio de la pequeña. - Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rosalie. Retiro la mano que su hermana se había puesto en el brazo y le subió la manga de la chaqueta y justo había un moretón. – Qué paso nena? – Su hermana se preocupo – Quién te hizo esto?

Bella Odiaba cuando esto pasaba, su hermana no podía ver un daño físico en ella, a Rosalie se le venían recuerdos del maltrato físico que sufrió y el intento de violación hacía que se pusiese nerviosa temiendo que a su pequeña hermana le pasase eso.

- No Rose, no ha pasado nada, no sigas. – Bella le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero fue inevitable y los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron y ella odiaba eso, con razón Rosalie la mimaba tanto, porque era una niña llorona

**Flashback**

**Narrador.**

- Mierda! un moretón mas. – Dijo en español.

El hombre cobrizo sonrío.

- Pongamos esto así. ¿Qué pasa si hacemos una visita a tu casa?

En este momento me paralice, mi casa? Oh! no, mi Hermana.

- No he hecho nada malo, la chica esta bien... ¡esperen! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – No parecían chicos del barrio, estaba desesperada.

- La Mafia - Respondió el viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Q-que mierda? – Recordó a los muchachos del barrio, con sus cadenas, armas, perros y su arrogancia de chicos malos en las esquinas vendiendo drogas. Le daban miedo. Y estos que? ¿Mafia? Estos eran de una estirpe mayor.

- Espero que tengas información – El cobrizo retiro el agarre en su barbilla y tomo una de sus manos besándola. – Ummmm tienes una piel suave, espero no tener que llegar a otros extremos.

El beso la hizo estremecer de miedo y ella sabia que esos extremos no eran precisamente llevarla de paseo.

- No, no se nada lo juro. Yo… - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y Edward estaba complacido ante el miedo que planto en ella. Recordó de nuevo a Alice. Su hermanita, habrá sentido ella tal miedo con la bomba? Tal como se mostró en casa parecía bastante indiferente. Pero era normal que la atacasen su familia es poderosa, pero cualquier tonto no lo haría de esa manera.

Ella era una cómplice, imagino que estar en las condiciones de tanta pobreza le era irresistible una proposición de trabajo y por ello ahora su hermana moriría.

- Tranquila, no tienes que responder ahora, estaré vigilándote – Dijo y se aparto de ella e hizo señas para que sus hombres la soltasen. Isabella callo desmadejada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma muerta del pánico, mientras ellos subían a esa lujosa limosina. Miro el celular destrozado y su bolso tirado a unos pasos de ella.

¿Mafia, visita a casa, información? Lloro un largo rato hasta que tuvo fuerzas para caminar hasta casa.

**Fin de Flashback**

Actualidad.

Lloro aun más, le harían daño a su hermana, a su Rose que se preocupo y cuido de ella todo este tiempo y que hacia ella? meterla en problemas por su imprudencia.

- Lo siento Ross, yo… No quería. - Sollozo, abrazándose mas fuerte a su a hermana.

- Pero que, nena que pasa? No haz hecho nada. Bella cuéntame por favor. - Suplico la Rubia. Bella no supo que decir, no podía decirle, le vino el recuerdo de...

- Me han despedido de el almacén - Soltó y cuando las pronuncio se dio cuenta de el peso de ellas, ¿Qué harían? ese era su mayor ingreso.

- Bells, era eso? Pero entonces como te han... - Señalo su brazo

- ¡Oh! Tuve una disputa con alguien, nada de importancia enserio! – Intento convencerle. Rose la miro con sus ojos azules detenidamente calibrando su respuesta.

- Bella, como me voy a enojar si te han despedido? mejor! – Dijo muy feliz pues ahora solo iría a la tienda de CDs y no estaría tan preocupada. La expresión de bella era de enojo, como se ponía feliz de que la despidiesen!

- Espero que hayas dado su merecido a quien sea, o dejas de ser mi hermana – Bromeo Rosalie para aligerar el ambiente. Isabela alzo su brazo sin moretón como una levantadora de pesas y las dos rieron. Merecido? Ojala hermana, ojala…

- Yo también quiero participar - El grandullón hablo decidido

- No es niente che no pueda ocuparme yo – Edward le tranquilizo, aunque sabia que no serviría de nada, el estaba tan rencoso como su hermano, si a Alice le hubiese pasado algo ninguno de los dos se lo perdonaría ni su Padre.

El cobrizo le había comentado a su hermano todo lo que había ocurrido hace una semana, había enviado a 2 de sus hombres a vigilar la casa de la chica, sabia que ella tenia una hermana mayor y si las cosas no resultaban como querían la mataría. Así era siempre, algo no serbia se iba...eso ocurría siempre matar era tan normal para el como respirar.

Bella estaba mirando al vacío en su turno en la tienda de CDs. Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquel incidente el mafioso no había vuelto, primero había pensado que se había olvidado de ella pero no, eso era imposible y luego que ya había conseguido el culpable.

Distraídamente paseo la mirada por la tienda. Había atendido un poco mas gente de lo usual debido a un nuevo CD, vio que de tras de un estante había un chico metiendo uno de los nuevos CDs de hip-hop en su chaqueta

- Hey! ¿Qué haces? Devuélvelo si no quieres tener problemas – Se acerco al chico, llevaba una chaqueta roja demasiado grande y los típicos jeans anchos.

- Qué? tranquila bebé, no tengo nada – El chico retiro las manos del estante dejando el CD en su lugar. Bella puso sus manos en la cadera. Siempre que robaban les descontaban a ellas.

- Si quieres robar, vete a otro lugar niño - Regaño

- Niño? mírame bien perra, soy un hombre, quieres que te muestre? - El chico puso cara duro pero con tono sugestivo.

Ella se enfureció a un más. ¿Perra? Los hombres en cualquier parte del mundo siempre eran así.

- No lo necesito, ya tengo hombre en casa - Esos siempre funcionaba - Ahora lárgate. – Chasqueo los dedos.

Rosalie estaría orgullosa de ella, aunque se imagino a la rubia abofeteando al chico.

…...

- Debería conseguir trabajo de cocinera no? - Dijo bella cuando vio que Rosalie se servía un poco más.

- No te ilusiones, es solo porque me muero de hambre - Le contesto, estaban sentadas en el suelo, ya que no tenían comedor en la pequeña sala, que hacía las veces de recibidor con la TV encendida.

- Aaaasi? Entonces pásamela - Bella se lanzo a quitarle el plato Rosalie

- Ja! no creas que porque has echado a un chico de la tienda me das miedo – Se burlo

La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero ninguna de las dos la escucho.

Edward junto al mayor de los Cullen se bajo de la camioneta, sabia que la chica vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de Manhattan, pero no sabía que era en la parte más peligrosa de Bronx. ¿Eso que importa?

Miro a los lados, las calles estaban llenas de papeles y basuras, las fachadas de las casas eran horribles, casi como sino viviese nadie. Esto le hizo convencerse de que la chica era culpable.

- _Che_ porquería. - Dijo Emmett asqueado, el era el señor de la opulencia todo artificio

Caminaron a la pequeña casa de color... ¿verde? el pasto del porche estaba viejo pero cortado. Quién se molesta es cuidarlo? No cambiaba nada, casi le hizo reír

Uno de los guarda espaldas abrió la puerta con una llave. Aunque hubiesen tumbado la puerta, pero su amabilidad ganaba. La casa era mas pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera aunque estaba muy limpia.

Se sorprendieron.

La pequeña castaña estaba en el suelo sobre una rubia, al parecer estaban en una juguetona pelea.

- Qué harás eh? – Rose rió – Siempre te ganare Bells. Estaban demasiado grandes para ese tipo de cosas

- Ja! soy fuerte. – Hizo el gesto de noches atrás de pesas – Soy una Swan – rieron

- Espero esa fuerza la haya centrado en buscar la información – Intervino Edward, haciéndose escuchar. Él vio a Bella palidecer al escuchar su voz.

Las dos chicas voltearon y Edward miro directo a los ojos a la muchacha.

- Quién mierda son ustedes? – Rosalía se levanto hecha una furia - ¿Cómo entraron?

Edward enseño la llave

- Cómo es que... – Isabella ya se lo esperaba, así que la interrumpió. – Rose yo... – Intento hablar Bella.

- Llama a la policía – Grito Rose mirando a esos 3 hombres de pies en la pequeña sala de su casa. Por un momento Bella pensó que era buena idea pero los ojos de Edward la retaron y la desecho.

- Bella que pasa con el teléfono? – La reprendió Rose mirando a Emmett - ¿Qué esperan cretinos?- Emmett tras esa mirada de serenidad se preguntaba como esas dos muchachas intentar acecinar a Alice, su pequeña Alice.

- Ah! Pero la rubiecita tiene agallas - Rió este amargamente.

Rosalie se encabrono y fue directamente asía Emmett

-OH! Rose no. - Bella intento detenerla. Pero Emmett saco un arma de su chaqueta apuntando hacia Rose.

Bella dio un grito ahogado. Rosalie se detuvo. Pero por el terror que luego el le apuntase a su hermana

- Ahora... - Emmett apunto con su barbilla hacia la puerta - Podría la señorita acompañarme fuera?

- ¿afuera? Afuera iras tu chimpancé. - Le grito Rosalie, no dejaría a su hermanita sola con esos matones.

- No le haga daño por favor, noooo! - Bella intento acercarse.

- Entonces así? - Apunto a Bells - Sales o no sales? – Amenazo.

Rosalie, se quedo pasmada, y como un zombi se dirigió a la salida mirando a una aterrorizada Bells.

Edward, estaba mirando graciosamente la escena. Tomo asiento elegantemente en un sillón de la pequeña sala.

- Adesso, señorita Isabella Marie Swan. - Ella se impresiono, como sabia él su nombre completo? - Podemos hablar cómodamente.

Bella aun se encontraba aterrorizada por la escena...le estaban apuntando a Rosalie, a su hermana, miro a Edward

- Mire, no lo se! yo no se nada de eso, el solo vino me pidió el favor de entregarle a el paquete, ya - Dijo a la ligera

El no le creía. Ella debía de saber algo. Se levanto del sillón y fue directo a la salida, la mataría de todas formas. Pero uno de sus hombres se acerco.

- Había un coche la otra noche señor, paso unos días por esta calle, al principio imaginamos que seria alguno del barrio, pero era demasiado lujoso y cuando nos dispusimos a seguirle, nos evadió.

¿Ummm...coche? Alguien las estaba vigilando, su cómplice?

- Che piu, solo eso?- Ya tenia una carpeta con toda la información sobre ella, pero no se molesto en revisarla.

- En ningún momento entraron a la casa, en toda la semana el teléfono sonó 2 veces. La primera, una compañera de trabajo, la segunda, que cortarían la línea telefónica por falta de pago, además ella solo asiste a su 2 turno de trabajo y la otra continúa yendo al bar.

Entonces, la estaba vigilando, y al parecer ella no lo sabe, puede que sea cómplice pero quizás quieran matarla ellos primero por riesgo a que los delate. Entro nuevamente a la casa. Ella estaba en la pared de espaldas hacia él, con la frente apoyada en esta.

No sabía dado cuenta que llevaba unos cortísimo shorts y una camisa holgada. Tenía unas hermosas y largas piernas. No seria tan malo llevarla a casa total, la tenia que vigilar y por que no de cerca?

- Tú, te vienes conmigo. - Fueron sus palabras antes de salir de la casa otra vez.

…...

Emmett y el estaban de acuerdo en dejarla en casa de Edward. Pero las dos? No seria un problema tenerlas cerca?

Se dirigían a su casa. Edward miro a la mujer al otro lado dentro de su limusina, ella veía todo impresionada y guardaba una distancia considerable, todavía llevaba esos pequeños shorts y unas sandalias de playa, el cabello era una masa castaña alborotada, sus ojos grandes y cafés con esos labios carnosos que te hacen pensar que solo están ahí por ti, y un poco delgada.

Que diferencia hay entre una italiana y una latina?

Mucha... Iguales.

Bella pensó una vez más ¿Qué haría? Tenía unas ganas enormes de estar con Rose y abrazarse a ella y que la cuidase como siempre. Pero ella misma fue que las metió en semejante problema. Había discutido cuando le pregunto a donde la llevarían y porque? Pero uno de los grandullones la amenazo con asesinar a Rosalía y luego a ella si desobedecía. Y ahora estaba aquí en una lujosa limosina con un guapo mafioso pero aterrador.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión Bella tuvo miedo, se veía tan lujosa que era aterrador tanta riqueza, el vive aquí, cuando ella intentaba sobrevivir en uno de los barrios mas bajos de Manhattan. Les abrieron la limosina y ella inmediatamente fue agarrada por los hombres oscuros. Así les llamaba a los grandotes que flanqueaban al villano.

- Q-que hacemos aquí? - Pregunto débilmente, no deberían llevarla a un calabozo? Tonta Bella, el calabozo siempre esta en el sótano de las mansiones.

El villano la ignoro

Ella paseo su mirada por toda la fachada, un gran porche verde pero sin flores que le adornasen pero aun así era impresionante. Subieron por las escaleras detrás del cobrizo que mantenía su cara impasible. Volteo a ver si el auto donde tenían a Rosalie había aparcado, pero no. Su pánico creció.

De nuevo fue nublada por más opulencia. La casa dentro era aun más impresionante pero no pudo admirar más ya que el cobrizo hablo

- Llévenla abajo - Saco su celular se movió hacia las escaleras.

Abajo? Qué había abajo? el calabozo Bella! Guerreo un poco pero era imposible soltarse

...

Edward se pregunto cuales serian sus siguientes pasos. Por ahora estaría encerrada hasta que decidiera confesar.

Bella se encontraba en la pequeña habitación pero no por eso dejaba de ser lujosa, era totalmente blanca con una TV plana y un sofá con una cama en la esquina, equipada con su propio baño. Al parecer era una habitación para el servicio.

Al atardecer el villano apareció

- Deberías pensarlo bien, realmente no te conviene ocultarme información.

Ella miro esos ojos verdes, y el corazón le pálpito rápido.

- Pe - iba a decirle que ella no tenía nada que ver. ¿Pero para que? Cuando el no le creería.

El solo quería dejarle claro que la mataría si no colaboraba. Quería saber quien era el maldito que estuvo apunto de matar a su picola sorella.

Esa noche bella no ceno. No le llevaron comida alguna y tampoco creía poder hacerlo. Se levanto con una pesadez en la cabeza… había llorado toda la noche pensado en su hermana. Su estomago rugió, ahora si tenia hambre. Pensó si Rosalía también la tenía. Esperaba que no pues cada vez que no comía suficiente se ponía de más mal humor. Rió. Pero se le borro.

Edward mantuvo una conversación con Alice exhaustiva. Solo hablo de la preparación de su boda, de como las asistentas no le hacían caso. Asistió a más reuniones de sus hoteles.

Pasaba todas las tardes a ver a su prisionera la cual no le daba respuesta alguna a su pregunta. El villano la visitaba a eso de las tres para hacerle su pregunta matutina, recibía una comida al día.

Entro al pequeño pero bonito baño se dio una larga ducha y lavo toda su ropa, ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo tenía una camisa de tirantes azul claro y una sudadera con pequeños shorts. Se sentó sobre la cama con una pequeña toalla cubriéndola.

Qué harían con ella? ya habían pasado semanas. Había bajado un poco de peso y no tenia noticias de Rosalie, hace 4 días había dejado de preguntar por ella pues no obtenía respuesta.

...

Edward se negó a que esta situación siguiera así. Pensó que en unos días la mujer se cansaría y hablaría pero no. Hoy se levanto con la determinación de hacerla hablar o matarla. Entro a la habitación del sótano que Alice había diseñado para las armas era buena cubierta. Pero lo que vio le dejo impactado.

Ella esta de espaldas acostada en la cama con sus codos sosteniendo su cabeza y las piernas levantadas.* Dejando ver un poco de su trasero.

- Dios mío - Susurro Edward ronco.

Bella se levanto alarmada al escucharle. El se acercaba lentamente.

El movimiento hizo que la toalla se cayera, ella se paralizo. El la recorrió con la mirada, extasiado su piel era blanca, la de el aceitunada, tenia unos pechos demasiado grandes pero perfectos y una pequeña cintura y con unas anchas caderas. Su miembro creció y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

Ella se recupero del shock y se inclino para recoger la toalla, mala idea. Al sus piernas flexionarse abrió su sexo se expuso ampliamente ante el.

OH! La gloria.

Edward llego hasta ella, aunque se hubiese cubierto ya tenia la imagen de aquellas curvas grabadas; la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso sin pudor; sus labios eran tan tibios y gruesos que cubrían los de él, sus manos viajaron hacia sus muslos manoseándolos sin ninguna ternura, estaba controlado por el deseo, su piel era tan suave. Ella todavía estaba algo tensa pero que importaba? Disfrutaría cuando se enterrase en ella. Saco bruscamente la toalla y sus manos recorrieron el firme trasero, la apretó a un mas para presionarse

Ella gimió. El también. Y eso fue fantástico.


	3. Chapter 3

Damas!, no se si me odien! Esta Bella será totalmente inocente: p! iji pues este Edward necesita compañía T.T y no quiero alguien que le ataque u.u si no alguien que este ahí para darle amor y ternura: D.

Como verán este fic no contiene reflexiones profundas; solo una vida pobremente dramática pero cuenta algo: p! así que sigan leyendo si les interesa….

Muchas gracias a sus comentarios: D ¡ añaaña hacen que me crea lo suficientemente responsable para seguir este fic ;) y claro! que acepto muyyyyyy bien sus criticas constructivas!

Baci!

_**La gran pregunta que nunca ha sido contestada y a la cual todavía no he podido responder, a pesar de mis treinta años de investigación del alma femenina, es: ¿qué quiere una mujer?**_

_**Sigmund Freud**_

_Edward llego hasta ella, aunque se hubiese cubierto ya tenia la imagen de aquellas curvas grabadas; la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso sin pudor; sus labios eran tan tibios y gruesos que cubrían los de el, sus manos viajaron asía sus muslos manoseándolos sin ninguna ternura, estaba controlado por el deseo, su piel era tan suave….ella todavía estaba algo tensa pero que importaba? Disfrutaría cuando se enterrase en ella. Saco bruscamente la toalla y sus manos recorrieron el firme trasero, la apretó a un mas para presionarse._

_Ella gimió..El también._

_Y eso fue fantástico._

El sonido de ella fue un incentivo para el.

_Que le pasa?_

_Me va a violar_

_Prefiero que me mate_

Bella gimió ante el contacto de la cremallera del pantalón y su carne expuesta era… doloroso pero el la apretó con mas intensidad. Estaba hecha un mar de nervios, además le latía fuertemente el corazón, pensaba que si se negaba el la obligaría de todas formas pero su sentido de supervivencia le decía que huyese.

Comenzó a marearse.

El cobrizo llevo una de sus manos asía su coño

_-Che?_...o prefieres que ya entre en ti?- hecho un poco su cabeza asía tras para verle, siguió toqueteando sin llegar a meter un dedo..ella no estaba mojada, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos… pensó, quizá necesitase un poco de contacto para comenzar a excitarse de verdad, beso su cuello algo sudoroso…

Por favor..-suplico ella quejándose…_si _pensaba el, _ella quiere mas_

Algo en su vos no le pareció normal. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y se retiro de su cuello para verle, ella blanqueo los ojos y callo en sus brazos con tanta debilidad ,que Edward aflojo su agarre, y la acostó en la cama.

Se había desmayado. Siempre era así cuando se sobre excitaba?

Dios! Su cuerpo entre esas sabanas se veía a un más exquisito, por unos segundos fantaseo con la idea de poseerla así pero no seria igual si ella no participase.

Fue asía los cajones de la cómoda para vestirla antes de llamar a alguien…pero se encontró que estos estaban vacios, solo habían artículos de aseo personal, fue a una esquina del cuarto y grito por el intercomunicador que había en la habitación:

-Jessica!, Jessica!- llamo a una de las chicas del servicio, estaba enojado, muy enojado.

- que se le ofrece señor?- respondió esta un poco asustada dese el aparato

- tráeme una maldita camisa!- no necesitaba decirle donde estaba ,ya que en la pantalla se veía en que habitación estaba.

Por que putas ella no contaba con ropa?, por que nadie le había informado de esto?.

La chica apareció con una de las camisas blanca de **Versace**al ver a la chica en cama "dormida" se sintió un poco curiosa..Muy curiosa, había escuchado por uno de los guarda espaldas que ella no era del agrado de su jefe y la habían raptado por asuntos grabes; era normal eso de asuntos grabes..pero llevarla a la casa no.

-Llame al Doctor Cooper _che_ venga urgente- dijo retirando la sabana a la Bella para vestirla.

Trato de no mirar mucho su cuerpo…quería disfrutar de el cuando pudiese tocarlo y que ella gimiese por ello.

No podía creer que aquella chica que estuvo apunto de matar a su hermana le provocase algo como el placer con solo verla, Acerco la mano -que había estado acariciando su coño –a la nariz y la olio... _Sabría igual a como huele?,_ por que es lo mas exquisito. Se hubiese chupado los dedos si ella se hubiera mojado por el.

Alguien toco la puerta

-pase- dijo el cobrizo

-Señor Cullen?- el doctor paso a la habitación, y reparo en el cobrizo, pues este le llamaba cuando estaba herido, solo si era imposible que el mismo se curase las heridas.

Edward sonrió.

Esta vez no soy yo Copper, la chica se ha desmayado, estábamos en a comienzo de algo pero..-comenzó a explicar, el viejo lo detuvo con la mano.

Edward le miro duramente, por que le hacia ese gesto.

El doctor, reviso el pulso de ella, estaba un poco acelerado, al tomar su mano noto que esta estaba un poco huesuda, necesitaba despertarla para revisarla adecuadamente. Saco de su maletín un pañuelo y lo humedeció con agua fría; se lo paso por toda la cara; Bella poco a poco fue despertando un poco mareada y con la sensación de nauseas.

Gimió de angustia

Al principio se espanto de ver al hombre de cabellos blancos que estaba a su lado pero se fijo que llevaba una bata blanca.

-Como se siente, señorita?- pregunto este.

Tardo un momento en contestar

-mareada, y…un dios!-se encorvo - Tengo nauseas pero se que no lograre sacar nada de mi estomago.

El doctor suspiro; le había pasado esto antes, la mayor parte de llamadas eran de padres desesperados por que sus hijas se desmayaban a cada rato. Anorexia

La miro duramente

-Ha comido hoy?- pregunto siendo un poco mas duro de lo que quería ser.

-Yo—hem si!, - dijo ella un poco perturbada

-A que horas?, comúnmente que come?- pregunto a Edward ,ya que no confiaba en ella.

Este frunció el seño y se encogió de hombros

-Las tres veces claro esta- respondió este. -¿que pasa?

-Pasa que al parecer la señorita no es fanática de la comida, quizás bote la comida por el escusado.

-yo no hago eso!- subió un poco bella la voz, desde pequeña le había tocado soportar cosas muy duras y Rosalie le enseño apreciar la comida por muy mala o poca que fuera.

-entonces por que no te alimentas?- pregunto Edward frustrado, no sabia como no había pensado antes que el que una mujer mantuviese semejante cuerpo no fue asiendo "sacrificios" como estos, ella le había parecido un poco…normal, además no hubiera llamado al doctor si el problema hubiese sido este.

-por, que usted no me da de comer!- al principio le hubiese dado vergüenza decir aquello pero el Villano le hablo con esa voz dura que le dio tanto miedo.

Hubo un silencio, ahora el doctor miraba impresionado a Edward

-Por que no le alimentas!, no notas como se encuentra?- le reprocho este.

El cobrizo fijo en la cara pálida de bella y los labios algo morados, el sudor de su frente, las ojeras, el había pensado que aquel cambio era por la preocupación por su hermana.

-Esta es la primera vez que te desmayas?- pregunto el Dr. copper, Edward se aterro de la preguntas moría preferiría que fuera por manos de el no por desnutrición.

-Solo hoy...pero antes a había sentido las nauseas aunque no tan fuertes- frunció el seño.

-Esto se debe que hace poco tuviste un esfuerzo emocional demasiado fuerte y bueno termino siendo un colapso para tus órganos vitales. **( ni idea! ajajaj ojala sea así como lo describí, realmente me invente todo este cuento :s ),**lo que te recomiendo es que descanses y comas bien.

Bella sonrojada por lo que debía de ser " el esfuerzo emocional".

Mientras Edward esperaba tener una buena respuesta de eso de la comida, como que no le alimentaba?, despacho al doctor copper que sin duda sabia que pasaba algo pero a Edward Cullen no era un paciente que se le debía de preguntar las razones..

_-Adesso,_como es eso de que no te alimento?- pregunto serio, esas palabras hicieron que su apetito sexual creciera.

Ella un poco asustada bajo la cabeza en silencio.

-Responde, si no quieres tener otro "esfuerzo emocional"- insistió con el gusto del doble sentido de sus palabras.

- solo recibo una porción al día - dijo ella en voz baja

El frunció el seño, llamo a Jessica y le pidió una bandeja de comida.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y miro a Jessica

-quien dio la orden de que no se le diera comida?- pregunto un tanto calmado.

La chica se puso nerviosa, en realidad nadie se lo dijo, solo dedujo que no debería de tratársele con tanta amabilidad si el señor la mantenía en cautiverio.

-realmente nadie señor, discúlpeme fue una imprudencia- comenzó a explicar rápidamente- no me despida mi hijo se encuentra en malas condici…- Edward le detuvo, no le gustaba que le diesen explicaciones de ese tipo; todo mundo tenia sus razones buenas o malas de sus hechos pero el no necesitaba saber nada tipo personal.

-no me importa un carajo!, te iras- le dijo tranquilamente.

Un cálido tacto se pozo en su brazo traspasando la camisa blanca que llevaba, Bella había colocado su mano para llamar su atención.

-Por favor no le despida- ella le miro a los ojos y para el ..el mundo se detuvo por un momento.

El no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer o no hacer, pero no quería cambiar a Jessica ella llevaba tiempo trabajando para el.

- lo che _ti piace_- respondió el villano, ella no entendió muy bien.- esta bien Jessica, otro error mas y te vas.

Jessica sorprendida, le dirijo una mirada de agradecimiento a la chica de la cama y se fue despavorida.

-ahora.. Podrías comer _delicia mia?-_Edward le ofreció de comer el mismo, pero ella estaba un poco insegura.

No era nada especial que el se comportase con ella así…no podía dejar su manera amable; su madre le había criado así, además la amabilidad era uno de los terrores que causaba.

-_niente di paura_ – le dijo, volvió a repetirle pero en español- nada de miedo, no me temas, prometo no hacerte daño ._No ahora.._

Pero era mentira..Le aria daño…

Ella asintió con la misma inseguridad pero abrió su pequeña boquita con esos labios gruesos y Edward no tuvo más opción que dejarle comer sola, pues su miembro requería un poco de atención.

-que duermas bien Isabela- se despidió este

-Bella-susurro ella, el se había portando amable después del incidente, algo muy extraño.

-Che?- le miro confundido

-dígame Bella- se sonrojo..

Que coincidencia un nombre italiano.

-entonces yo soy Edward- le sonrió, pero ella sacudió la cabeza

-igualmente señor Edward- dijo firmante, rehusándose a decirle solo Edward.

Le daba igual, como le llamara.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la habitación fue llamar a Emmett

-Has encontrado algo?- se escucho la voz preocupada de su hermano mayor.

Edward le explico y _mintió_ que quería tener a la chica el tiempo que fuese necesario para conseguir a los matones de Alice; para ello las hermanas no podían tener contacto _para poder retenerla un poco mas_ aunque el cobrizo le recomendó al peli negro que si quería podría dejar libre a la rubia pero este se negó rotundamente.

Extrañamente los dos estaban eufóricos y enormemente complacidos de retener a las dos chicas.

Esa noche Edward leyó la carpeta que contenía todo los datos de Isabela.

_Isabela Marie Swan, nacida en …._Colombia** (odio darle fama a mi país!) **_el día 12 de septiembre, sus padres fueron Renne__Dwyer__y Charlie Swan; la mujer latina, peluquera y el padre ;un soldado de USA: concibieron a Isabela y Rosalie Swan esta ultima siendo la mayor. Al parecer la madre murió de cáncer hace unos años y el padre murió en una guerra sin conocer a su última hija. Las dos jóvenes hace 3 años migraron a estados unidos al parecer no tienen pasaporte alguno._

_Isabela trabaja en una tienda de cds y hace poco la despidieron de_Macy's. Su hermana trabaja en un bar no muy concurrido en las noches y en el dio estudia en la universidad publica.

_De las mujeres no se puede saber mucho ya que no tienen muchas amistades de las que se pueda interrogar._

Edward se sintió devastado, la chica de escultural cuerpo y esa tímida personalidad como pudo vivir a tanto?, recordó que el barrio en que vivía era uno Latino donde se veía un grado de delincuencia demasiado grande…..se pregunto si todavía era virgen y que quizás por ellos era tan escandalizada con el acercamiento de el.

Eso le enfurcio.

Era cierto, el asesinaba, producía droga, comercializaba alcohol y otras cosas mas en contrabando….era una persona cruel.

Al día siguiente el cobrizo fue a la habitación de Bella; esta vez tenia la ropa del día en que la trajo a su casa, estaba sentada en la cama y ni siquiera tenia la Tv encendida estaba mirando a la pared.. Se sintió triste ¿como la tenia encerrada aquí?, por lo menos debería tenerla en un lugar mas cómodo.

Como el hecho de saber que venia como ilegal, con una familia destruida..podía cambiarle la manera de vera esa mujer?, el había escuchado historias peores y ni le ablandaban el corazón.

Bella estaba en trance; Rosalie como la estaría pasando?, además el Villano la tenia confundida primero la trata con tanta hostilidad y luego quiere …quiere llevársela a la cama, luego la trata de una manera tan, tan suave que ella no se fía.

Si, quizás ella y hermana no puedan tener una vida tranquila..

El se aclaro la garganta. Bella se volteo y le miro.

-Que gusto, estas vestida, pero tengo otros planes –mentira la hubiese preferido desnuda.

Ella se asusto, quizás quería continuar lo que no termino ayer, cerro los ojos tratando de suprimir las lagrimas.

-Saldremos _delizia mia-_le sonrió, la llevaría a comprar ropa, ya que estaría n buen tiempo con el.

Bella abrió los ojos estupefacta y le miro achicando los ojos

-a donde me llavera usted?, podre ver a Rosalie?- sus ojos chispearon.

El cobrizo no le intereso su pregunta.

-no, a un lugar mejor- le dijo endureciendo la mirada y tomándola del brazo.

Bella con esfuerzo se puso las pobres sandalias de playa que tenia y le siguió atra vez del pasillo; el estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga verde y unos jeans.

Había un carro rojo esperándoles con puerta abierta afuera de la gran mansión, Edward le abrió la puerta mientras sus guardaespaldas se situaban en un carro negro tras de ellos.

Bella estaba maravillada a su paso; el gran Time Warner Center era realmente grande; ella nunca había estado en esta zona de Manhattan; Edward por su parte estaba feliz de a verla llevado allí, posiblemente ella no sabia que ese era un lugar que solo iban los realmente adinerados de esa ciudad muy pocos se podían permitir pagar una prenda de aquellas.

Ella se daba cuenta que todos al pasar la miraban; _que mal vestida voy, no pude hacer nada ni siquiera me dejo peinarme, que aremos?,_pero no solo la miraban por el miserable atuendo que llevaba ,o por el hombre que estaba a su lado, muchos hombres observaban como unos pechos gigantes se dibujaban en esa blusa de tiras y unos shorts cortísimos que hacían ver sus piernas a un mas largas de lo que ya eran.

Edward estaba rabioso como es que no respetaban el que ella estuviese a su lado?, no creía que aun en ese estado indefenso ella pudiera llamar tanto la atención la tomo del brazo para que todos se fijasen en que ella tenia ya a alguien a su lado..

Era normal esa reacción; a cualquier hombre le desagradaba que no notasen su presencia.

Se detuvieron en una almacén de ese grande y lujoso edificio; habían dependientas por todos lados y unos 5 clientes lo suficientemente ricos para comprar un par de prendas, peroEdward tenía mas…como para comprarlo todo.

Una chica rápidamente con su sonrisa pegada al rostro se les acerco

-Bienvenidos, en que puedo a…?.- esta no avía ni terminado de formular la pregunta cuando otra dependienta se les acerco y les dijo:

-síganme por favor. -Ella sabía quien era Edward Cullen dueño de una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo era un cliente demasiado bueno para la tienda.

Bella vio como las mujeres se peleaban con los ojos por aquel hombre , los llevaron por un pequeño pasillo de la tienda, la chica abrió una habitación donde había un sillón y un espejo en toda una pared. Edward hizo que sus 2 guarda espaldas se quedasen fuera del cuarto.

-señorita; que atuendo le gusta?, buscan algo en especial?-

-—no no..- bella miro a la chica un poco confusa, ella no quería comprar ropa, acaso no veía la preocupación en sus ojos?.

-_delizia_- la dependienta se derritió al ver que aquel hombre le hablaba a la castaña así- hemos venido a cómprate ropa- le acaricio la cara.

Ella estaba atónita, el quería comprarle..Desde cuando paso hacer tan humano y no su terrible villano?.

-NO,- rechazo su oferta aunque necesitase ropa no quería que el se la comprase, había visto en las películas como las chicas les compraban pasajes de avión a lugares encantadores y luego las prostituían para que los pagasen.

_Trata de Blanca _tembló pensando en ello

-Bella, solo has lo que te digo, si no lo haces cosas terribles pasa.-sabia que la única manera era amenazándola y de alguna manera sus ordenes se cumplían..La obligaría .

Bella le miro un largo raro, tenia miedo, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar la ropa…el tenía esa mirada seria y de animal frio….

-shorts como estos…y blusas muy frescas- dijo un tanto tímida.

-tacones, vestidos ..Muchos vestidos- dijo Edward sentándose en el mullido sillón.

Ahí estaba el mirando como esa Diosa inocente se media miles de atuendos hasta el punto de ser un show erótico; Edward le había dado un poco de champan, ella se había negado pero el la incito y ahora estaba un poco mas suelta aunque tímidamente le modelaba la ropa. ..Hasta ahora había escogido múltiples short de todos los colores al parecer de donde venía solo usaban eso, ella no sabía que verla con ellos era un deleite sexual para el.

….

Ahora tenia un vestido demasiado corto y pegado a su _cuerpo no la sacare así a ningún lugar_pero ella parecía cómoda con el.

-como puedo pagarle todo esto?- pregunto ella un tanto mareada como consiente_, trata de blanca trata de blanca, trata de blanca..no dejaba de pensar._

_Acuéstate conmigo_

-No tienes che pagarme _delizia mía_, solo disfruta-dijo el cobrizo, pero ella meneo la cabeza dispuesta.

Edward hizo una seña a la dependienta para que saliera, se acerco lentamente a Bella. Esta veía como el hermoso vestido le quedaba _dios costara una fortuna!, que tal si luego se lo pago?, tengo poco dinero ahorrado en caso de emergencia._Sintió como unas manos se posaban en cintura, temerosa miro al espejo;.

El cobrizo la observo y sus miradas chocaron, ella se tenso ante su toque _tengo que ir despacio..Todavía esta renuente._Subió sus manos a los hombres y comenzó a masajearle un amanera tranquilizante, le beso el cuello.

-relájate, no te are daño…solo disfruta.- ella aun seguía tensionada, era inevitable pues que hacer cuando un extraño te toca?.

Acaricio levemente sus senos por encima del vestido, sus ojos siempre fijos uno del otro. _Seria muy apresurado si le bajo el vestido_ reflexiono así que delicadamente siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura, a bella sintió unas mariposas en el estomago..Una sensación agradable.

Edward suspiro, nunca había tocado las curvas de una mujer con tanto estaxis. No pudo evitarlo y bajo a sus caderas...Sus anchas caderas y su polla creció, movió un poco el trasero de bella y alineo su polla en medio de su hendidura y se movió de tal manera que pudiera masturbarse.

La hermosa muchacha estaba impresionada, ese miembro caliente en su trasero y sintió como sus patines se mojaban..Estaba existida, su preocupación creció cuando el aparto una mano y subió su vestido, toco su sexo por encima de los panties.

Ella gimió...y esta vez no fue de dolor alguno.

Sus ojos seguían sujetos a los de el.

Y esa imagen en el espejo era aun más erótica.

Edward se movía aun mas rápido y su mano también, el gemía quedamente en su oído luego un momento donde tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pues las sensaciones eran tan intensas que si la veía un poco mas moriría.

La fricción de la mano de el se detuvo….se había venido… y tan solo con una masturbación leve sobre su clítoris. Le beso el hombro y le sonrió, ella estaba paralizada roja como un tomate aunque con una sensación agradable…

Luego de aquel acto, Edward le compro de todo lo que ella miraba; incluso zapatos que el sabia que ella no utilizaría pero la emoción de mimarla es algo que el disfrutaba.

Ñañañañ! Espero que les haya gustado; lamento que el cap sea corto :s fue algo extraño, pues tenia tanta rabia que mis autoras no actualizaran los cap, pero me di cuenta que también ustedes pensarían lo mismo de mi….la realidad tenia pereza de rabia ajajaj!. Buen día mis damitas, baci!, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap. ;), tratare de contarla historia de rose y bels.

Que tal..ahora Bella seduce a edward!;: y ella lo hace indirectamente…pero lo hace! :O.

Acepto criticas, comentarios y una beta jiji ;)...no sienten que le falta algo a este fit?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación…._

_Octavio Paz_

* * *

><p>- ¿No esperabas vender esta basura <em>verita<em>? – El cobrizo tomo una vez mas el polvo blanco y lo puso en la punta de su lengua.

- N-no – Señor, esta solo era una prueba de la mercancía se lo juro – Respondió el hombre de ojos rojos y nariz un poco desviada.

- ¿Pretendes _che_ te crea? A mi nadie me _bugie_ – El imponente italiano acuso con su vos dura.

- Jefe, jamás le haría algo así, la mercancía se esta vendiendo bien pregunte y vera que es cien por cierto coca.

Edward sabía que mentía, había rumores en las calles de que su mercancía estaba decayendo y no quería mala reputación, el que uno de sus empleados mezclara harina y demás con la coca la hacía menos pura. Sabia que la coca contenía mucha basura, pero hay cosas que dañan su pureza.

- Mátenlo – Salió de la habitación con paso resuelto.

Así debían de ser las cosas, si algo no funcionaba se desechaba, si algo fallaba igual. ¿Dolor, culpa? _Niente_ pues este trabajo era una herencia, su familia desde muy temprano había comenzado con el tráfico y todo esto de la mafia, pues los sicilianos son el corazón de la mafia.

Monto en su Ferrari **( dio mío!, como bueno italiano que es tiene que usar esa marca!)** quería llegar a casa pronto para ver a la hermosa chica que le esperaba, tenia que conseguir acostarse con ella un poco más rápido, pero siendo sincero no daba para más, quería sexo .

Tomo su celular y llamo a Tanya, ella era perfecta en la cama y tenían una química sexual potente.

- _Ciao, buono día_ – Saludo esta con esa voz sensual, aunque no era italiana.

- _Ciao_ querida – Edward, podía presentir que estaba con otro y eso lo excito. –¿Tendré que esperar o podremos vernos? – Sabía que igual aceptaría.

Escucho La risa de ella

- Ya voy para el hotel. – Colgó.

…

- Ummmm.. Hueles a otro - El cobrizo recorrió con sus labios el cuello de aquella rubia.

- Tu…tu hueles a mujer, pero a quien? – Esta se volteo y le beso con pasión, acallando de todas formas alguna contestación.

A Tanya ya le conocía el cuerpo pero era gratificante tenerla en su cama, sabia que hacer, donde tocar, como tocarle, tenían ya varios meses viéndose en su hotel; no tenían compromiso alguno, solo cita para follar.

…..

Bella estaba confundida la chica Jessica le había dicho que el "Señor" quería verle, después de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial Bella se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recodaba y cuando llegaron a la mansión se fue a dormir inmediatamente .

Subió las escaleras que conducían al piso principal, Jessica la conducía al lugar donde la esperaba. Edward mientras la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella sala, no pudo evitar cruzar las piernas cuando entro a la estancia al verla caminar con ese movimiento de cadera y los shorts que tanto le fascinan que se pusiera. Bella vio a ese gran hombre alto, con ese cabello cobrizo y un mentón fuerte, la camisa verde manga larga que llevaba dejaba ver ese aspecto musculoso. Intento sentarse en un sillón al frente de él, pero negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano.

Ella acepto un poco confundida, se estaba volviendo todo demasiado raro entre ellos... Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba sometida, se recordaba eso siempre para no ceder a otras cosas.

Él con un rápido movimiento la sentó en su regazo, y olio su cuello de una manera lenta.

Jessica, que aun seguía de pie vio todo sorprendida, ya que Sr. Cullen, nunca hacía nada enfrente de sus empleados.

- No se como puedo extrañar tanto tu aroma – Su acento italiano marcando cada una de las palabras.

Ella enrojeció

- _Adesso_ podremos hablar, delizia mía – Le tomo el mentón para que le viera la cara.

- ¿Hablar sobre adesso? – Pregunto Bella ingenuamente no sabiendo que hablaba en su propio idioma.

Edward rió

- Soy italiano - Dijo él. Ella rodó los ojos ya que lo sabía.

- Disculpa, tratare de no hablar en mi idioma cuando este contigo pero a veces es inevitable - Dijo.

- Si, es entendible! Rose no puede evitar regañarme en español - Dijo ella un tanto distraída.

Rosalie ¿Porqué no podía verla?

Él la miro curioso, no quería saber de ella más de los documentos que le entregaron, era una suerte que ella rara vez le hablaba a menos que el iniciara la conversación y cuando ella contestaba lo hacía de una manera forzada. Quizás no estaba cómoda pensó.

Tengo que distraerla, ya esta pensando en su hermana.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Edward aparto un mechón de su cabello.

Bella agito la cabeza, volviendo alborotar su cabello.

- No seas tímida, pide lo que quieras – Insistió a un más, realmente Bella si quería tomar algo pero cada vez que aceptaba algo sentía que le debía más a él.

- Una coca cola – Su vos salió como un susurro, si estuviese en su país pediría un vaso de jugo de cualquier fruta tropical.

- Jessica - Dijo el nombre de la chica dando a entender su orden.

La chica miro dubitativa.

- Señor, esto... no tenemos Coca-Cola.

Edward frunció el seño, era cierto no tenían productos de bebidas Estadounidenses pues el hacía parte de casi todas las empresas de bebidas italianas y todas ellas enviaban paquetes a sus casas. Hasta tenía un viñedo propio.

Al ver la tensión del momento Bella hablo

- No importa, tomare agua Jessica - Bella le sonrió a al chica.

- Podría ofrecerle otra gaseosa - Repuso la empleada agradeciéndole el no formar un escándalo.

- No!, consíguele la coca cola – Ordeno el villano.

- No hace falta - Dijo una vez más Bella, ¿Porqué tanto alboroto por una gaseosa?

Edward sin embargó insistió – Jessica llama a esa empresa, que te traigan gaseosas... Muchas – Ella se marcho rápidamente a la cocina.

¿Bella lo miro escandalizada, muchas? ¿A que se refería con muchas?

Varias cajas

Para el comprar cosas en una exuberante cantidad era normal, puesto que como italiano exageraban en todo.

- De verdad hubiese tomado cualquier cosa – Era cierto, acaso todos estos años no le había tocado hacerlo?

- Conmigo ya no será "cualquier cosa", será "todo lo que desees" - La miro fijamente, Bella se sorprendió por sus palabras, él quería... ¿Mimarla? Pero a cambio de que?

- Entonces… ¿Podré ver a Rosalie? – Pregunto cautelosa.

Sabia que le pediría aquello, ¿acaso no podía olvidara su hermana por unos días? pensó Edward.

El aparto la cara – Todo menos eso… yo diré cuando.

En ese momento apareció Jessica con la bebida, Edward parecía complacido ante eso.

- Muchas gracias. – Ella agradeció tomando un sorbo triste por la negativa.

- Háblame Bella – Le ordeno deseoso.

- ¿De que? – Se acomodo en las piernas de él, Edward contuvo un gemido cuando su trasero rozo su entrepierna.

De cómo te gustaría que te penetrara lento, rápido, duro, suave.

- Lo que desees – Insistió él, ya que los recuerdos de ayer venían a su cabeza.

- Tiene una casa muy bonita – Felicito ella – Yo también tendré una casa propia… pero claro a Rose y a mi nos falta poquito para comprarla.

Edward recordó en la casa que Vivian y el peligroso barrió.

- Entonces disfruta de esta, hasta que consigas la tuya. – Le ofreció, él quería mimarla para que ella se acostara con él.

Bella lo miro una vez más sorprendida y negó.

- ¿Porque no? Yo no puedo "disfrutar mucho de ella, así que hazlo tu por mi – Edward realmente no conocía bien su casa, ya que su madre se había encargado de todo. La tomo de la cintura colocándola de pie.

- Vamos a recorrer la casa. – Dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo al recibidor.

La casa contaba con 5 habitaciones, Edward le dijo que ella dormiría en una de ellas la que ella quisiera, cada una con su propio baño en el segundo piso, Además había 2 baños externos, una sala de piano que quedaba debajo de la unión de las escaleras, Bella estaba anonadada.

Edward estaba satisfecho, ella estaba emocionada por todo lo que veía, hasta por las muñecas que Esme había decorado para la cocina; por lo menos mostrando su riqueza ella aceptaría mas fácil.

Al salir a enorme patio Bella se quedo estática.

Una piscina se extendía por la mitad de este, sintió calor y rió bajito, a ella le fascinaban las piscinas, ríos, el agua!. Al criarse en medio de un clima tropical, le había permitido adorar el agua para el calor.

- Es hermosa - Alabo, Edward había descubierto que ella se emocionaba por las cosas mas simples, y ver como se animaba al ver la piscina le dio una idea.

- Cuando quieras puedes bañar aquí. – Le ofreció, ¿Cómo sería ella en traje de baño?.

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos, parecía una niña.

- ¿De verdad? – No se lo podía creer

- Si, ve y cámbiate – Dijo el casi villano, ya que por un momento se sintió débil ante ella por ser tan amable, y él no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Fue hacía el segundo piso directo a la habitación que Edward le había ofrecido, ahí estaba Jessica acomodando su ropa en el closet. Esta le sonrió animada.

- Ya voy acabar señorita.

- Dime Bella, y disculpa por lo de la gaseosa – Dijo muy apenada, la chica le caía bien.

Jessica se encogió de hombros – El señor suele ser muy exigente. – Ella continúo organizando.

- Voy a darme un chapuzón en la piscina, ¿Sabes donde están los trajes de baño? – Pregunto Bella cambiando de tema.

Jessica fue al cajón de la cómoda y saco un diminuto traje rosa. – Este le quedara perfecto – Le recomendó ella.

A Bella le daba igual, un traje de baño era un traje de baño. Se lo puso rápidamente, preocupada por que él cambiase de idea.

Edward casi se atraganta con la copa de champán que tenia en manos, cuando vio a Bella correr hacía la piscina con ese casi traje de baño, los pechos de ella saltaban y las piernas se flexionaban haciendo que en la parte trasera de la tanga se recogiese y dejando ver a un más su trasero, llevo una de sus manos a su polla.

¿Era realmente posible que se excitase viéndola así?

Bella brinco al agua, feliz del toque frío del agua, nado felizmente y vio a Edward con una laptop en un extremo sentado en una silla con sombrilla, en la mesa había comida y él con una copa de champán, saludo tímidamente con la mano.

Edward concreto todo su interés en la laptop, aprovecho revisar el correo y mirar uno que otro informe de las empresas, no se dio cuenta cuando ella se le acerco, cada tanto ella tomaba de su champán, llego a tomarse mas de 5 copas.

Bella lo vio serio y distante cuando se le sentó al frente, realmente era hermoso y eso la intimidaba tenia una camisilla y una bermuda con unas sandalias de playa y en su cuello colgaba una delgada cadena de oro.

Tomo una papaya, el tenedor tintineo al chocar con el plato.

Edward levanto la mirada.

Ella tenia el pelo mojado gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo y Edward se la imagino sudaba por una noche de sexo. Aparto la laptop y tomo otra copa.

- Che delizia – Dijo en vos ronca

- Qué? – Dijo ella, su tono le había hecho tensarse.

Edward no podía seguir así, hace unas horas había tenido sexo. Cómo es que ahora rugía de deseo?

- ¿Cómo te gusta que te toquen? – Pregunto el devorándola con la mirada.

Ella se sintió desconcertada, pero el alcohol no le dejaba pensar más haya.

- No me gusta que lo hagan. – Dijo balbuceando.

Edward quería tenerla en su cama, complacerla. Sabía que ella estaba mareada, empezaba a sospechar que cada vez que estaba con ella siempre terminaba con alcohol.

- ¿Te gusto cuando lo hice? – Edward pregunto más ansioso.

Bella lo pensó, realmente sintió muchas emociones cuando él la toco, la ansiedad de que bajara a su sexo, la sensualidad y vergüenza de mirarse al espejo con el justo detrás.

Ella asintió.

Edward cayó por un momento, feliz ante la confesión.

- ¿Crees que podrías dejar que lo haga otra vez? – Pregunto de nuevo.

Ella asintió de nuevo un poco roja pero sin control. Con eso entraron a la casa ya estaba anocheció, los dos se fueron a la habitación y pidieron que se les subiera la comida a sus habitaciones. Bella porque estaba muy cansada, mareada y Edward…por que tenía que masturbarse.

Ella lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el bikini y tirarlo a los pies de la cama, la comida estaba en la mesita de noche pero sabía que si comía lo vomitaría, no tenia control de sus movimientos, no estaba borracha solo mareada… muy mareada. Se hecho la manta sobre su cuerpo y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Edward ya se había masturbado, incluso leyó un poco para distraerse, es más había pensado llamar a Tanya, pero era consciente que podría estar con otro y no quería interrumpirla.

Se levanto ansioso por ir a la habitación de Bella, solo iría a revisar si estaba bien y se devolvería. La puerta chirreo un poco y escucho como ella se removía, la dejo abierta para que la luz del corredor entrase a la habitación.

Lo que vio… lo dejo estático.

Ella estaba otra vez desnuda, pero sutilmente la sabana que tenia enredaba en su cuerpo no dejaba ver sus partes más apetitosas. Parecía una serpiente en ella. Sus senos y entrepierna estaban escondidos pero sus piernas y traseros se veían. El como un zombie se acerco a la cama y quito la sabana, dejando su piel cremosa al descubierto y sintió como su polla crecía, olvido que solo vería como estaba Bella y se iría a su cuarto y pensó en las maneras de hacerla gritar.

Rápidamente se quito la pantalón de pijama que tenia y quedo desnudo, se acostó al lado de ella y masajeo su trasero, ya que ella estaba de espaladas a él, Bella ante el toque movió su pierna apuntando más su trasero hacía él, Edward gimió porqué su coño se veía, con un largo dedo lo introdujo allí. Estaba caliente, resbaloso y demasiado apretado, lo saco maravillado y beso su trasero. La volteo haciendo que quedase boca arriba y sus grandes senos estaban puntiagudos… ¿Ella sabía que el estaba ahí y por eso estaba dura y mojada para él?

Besos uno de sus pezones, y ella gimió audiblemente… Ahí termino todo.

Edward despertó agitado y un poco desconcertado en medio de la oscuridad tenía un maldito sueño erótico y no podía disfrutar de él? Su mano bajo al bulto que tenia entre las pierna, estaba caliente, muy caliente y duro. Bajo su pantalón y saco su polla, toco su glande con la punta del dedo haciendo un movimiento circular tratando de calmar la hinchazón. Con movimientos rápido bajo y subió desesperado por llegar al clímax.

* * *

><p>ijii pobre ed..U.u tiene que soportar todo ello<p>

gracias a mi Beta Aliness . nena estos cap están quedando super bienn ;D

que opinan nenas?


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao damas!, buen día ;)! Quizás ls he amañado subiendo los capitos como cada 3 días: s! y aun mas el hecho de que la historia vaya surgiendo a medida que estoy escribiendo tendrán que entender que no es fácil! Uno puede tener todo "planeado" pero no realizado! ;), muchos besos a ustedes y muchas gracias por leerme

Y demasiadas gracias xd! A mi querida Beta**_ beakis_** *.* , nena sin ti no vería mis errores! … espero que disfruten el cap aunque no tenga picante como los otros ajaj

Ciao!

* * *

><p>El que no tiene celos no está enamorado.<p>

San Agustín

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 5<strong>

_Edward despertó agitado y un poco desconcertado en medio de la oscuridad tenía un maldito sueño erótico y no podía disfrutar de el?... su mano bajo al bulto que tenia entre las piernas, esta caliente, muy caliente y duro, bajo su pantalón y saco su polla ;toco su glande con la punta del dedo haciendo un movimiento circular tratando de clamar la hinchazón. Con movimientos rápido bajo y subió desesperado por llegar al clímax._

Comenzó a imaginársela de tantas maneras

Su rosado coño, estaba mojado, el la observaba mientras ella se acariciaba, _así se vería ella tocándose, seria una diosa, _la enorme protuberancia en sus manos palpito _su legua rosadita lamiéndolo _subió trabajosamente su mano, _una gota pre seminal ondeaba en la cabeza de su pene _echo la cabeza hacía atrás y movió un poco mas su mano.

…..**en la mañana**…..

-quiero ayudar enserio, déjame hacerlo.- rogo Bella a la chica por 3 vez.

-señorita no debe, el señor se enojaría conmigo- Jessica prácticamente le estaba suplicando para que no insistiera.

Hace rato bella se había levantando, en una mesa demasiado grande la estaba esperando un desayuno; comió sola ya que la empleada le dijo que Edward salió muy temprano. Ahora le estaba insistiendo a Jessica -que limpiaba un jarrón- que ella quería ayudar pero esta se negaba.

-prometo no decirle nada, me siento mal sin hacer nada, antes que llegue dejare de limpiar- prometió.

La chica suspiro y le paso un pañuelo con un tarrito de crema para muebles.

Bella salto feliz, y corrió hacia las escaleras; limpiaba cada mesita de la casa, los bordes de los cuadros, las sillas del comedor…es una casa tan grande!.

Cuando acabo de limpiar un cuadro donde estaba un señor algo viejo y cabello negro largo pero con hebras blancas, tenia algo parecido al **casi-villano **los ojos! Si! Son verdes además a también el cabello es tan negro como el de la chica…_Alice_!, y tenia algo de furia en su mirada…es de _el _que apunto a Rose con la pistola.

-Es mi abuelo, a que da miedo no?- una voz gruesa y sedosa hablo a sus espaldas… era él.

Bella volteo y escondió rápidamente el pañuelo detrás de si, Edward vio el movimiento y lo olvido por completo; pues ella estaba sin sostén y las manos detrás hacia que su pecho sobresaliera.

Ella negó la pregunta aunque no era necesario ser contestada.

El se acerco ¿_por que a estas horas esta tan deseable?, ella retrocedió_

_-_buenos días- saludo ella tímidamente

_-_hola bella,- Edward tomo su barbilla y rozó sus labios con los de ella, inmediatamente su rostro se puso rojo.

Después del sueño de anoche estaba demasiado sensible, pero luego de unas horas trabajando se dió cuenta que realmente estaba siendo estúpido; no podía negar que ella era atractiva pero había otras mujeres que también lo eran y que además estaban a su disposición.

-no deberías utilizar mas de seguido...- este le comento mirando sus pechos que ahora sobresalían sus pezones.

De ser otra mujer hubiese dejado que anduviese todo lo que quisiera en toples pero no quería que sus hombres la vieran a ella…

Bella se tenso y sonrió algo afectada murmurado que se iría a poner uno, saliendo despavoría.

El es un mafioso que no se detiene ante nada y aunque suene ridículo puede tener casi todo lo que se le apetecía así que tenia que dejar esa actitud obsesiva con esa chica, si ella quería tenerlo en su cama bien y si no…pues ….

Su celular vibro descontroladamente

_-Che _pasa Emmett?-pregunto a su hermano

-_No_ has recibido la invitación?- le respondió

Edward suspiro, claro que si solo que la había olvidado la gran fiesta de gala que se celebra de beneficencia.

-Claro, iras tu?- Emmett lo hacía pero siempre terminaba yéndose con alguien antes de pasar los primera hora..

-_No_ esta vez no, por eso te llamo – Edward se sorprendió.

-_succede_ algo?- tenia curiosidad, a él le encantaban este tipo de eventos para ligar.

-Ok, me hare cargo yo.

Edward había ideado llevarla al baile de gala; así podría demostrarle al que la había contratado, que él la tenia en sus manos y que cuando el quisiera podría desenmascararlo o mas claro…matarlo.

…..

Se sonrojo una vez más. ¡El le había visto otra vez expuesta Se maldijo!, no volvería a estar sin sostén aunque estaba acostumbrada en casa.

Más tarde en la noche Bella recibió 2 cajas blancas, nerviosa, las tomo, la mas pequeña; era un par de tacos hermosos, de esos que a Rosalie le gustaría usar, mas animada abrió la otra caja, era un vestido largo, verde botella, demasiado elegante, y un pequeño conjunto de lencería, que tenia en la tanga un pequeño cierre por la parte frontal la hizo sonrojarse. Frunció el ceño ¿para que le llevaran un vestido así? ¿No habían ya comprado ropa?, tomo un sobre que había pegado debajo de la tapa de una de las cajas

_Delizia, espero que estés lista para esta noche, me acompañaras a un evento especial._

_Edward_

_¿Acompañarle_?...las cosas se estaban haciendo mas raras aun, el la trataba como a una invitada, pensó en que seria una táctica para hacerle hablar, algo depresión ¿no?... presiono uno de los botones el que indicaba "cocina" y llamo a Jessica; la chica le agradaba sorpresivamente resulto ser una gran compañía.

Edward la esperaba en la sala, miraba hacía la ventana, vestido con un traje gris, un abrigo en sus hombros; escucho el repiqueteo de unos tacos y volteo a verla.

Estaba bellísima

El vestido se abrochaba detrás de su cuelo por dos tiras, dejaba ver un escote discreto en sus protuberantes pechos y un lazo pasaba debajo de estos para finalmente caer sobre su curvado cuerpo. El traje era demasiado "discreto" pero sobre su cuerpo era una tentación, sus caderas sobresalían y cualquiera podía adivinar que desnuda era hermosa.

Ella se había quedado muda, el cobrizo tenia una mirada profunda sobre ella, pero el se veía demasiado guapo sus ojos verdes eran profundos y puedo oler su perfume cuando se le acerco y beso su mano.

-Estas, _bellísima mía delicia- _le halagó

Ella le sonrió- igualmente.- no sabia mas que decir.

….

Bella estaba aterrada; había un montón de personas con cámaras afuera de la limusina; Edward bajo primero y le tendió una mano; parecía no importarle que le tomasen fotos mientras gritaban, en cambio ella estaba un poco nerviosa y ansiosa. Ya adentro ella quedo impactada, la enorme sala estaba decorada muy simple pero habían luces por todo el lugar en una esquinas estaba una orquesta y en todo el centro una pista muy sencilla. Lo que hacía elegante toda la habitación, eran las personas vestidas elegantemente y sus sonrisas sofisticadas; Edward que tenia una mano en su cintura la condujo hacía unas mesas pero un grito los detuvo

-¡Edward!- a unas mesas estaba la _picola_ Alice con un vestido color borgoña y muy corto en las piernas.

Edward se tenso y la apretó más a el. La castaña reconoció a la chica bajita y elegantemente vestida…La mujer de la bomba!.

-¡Alice!-susurro el con una forzada sonrisa. Ella lo miro alegre pero su mirada paso a curiosa cuando observo a la chica a su lado. Sabia que era la mujer de la bomba y se angustio cuando la vio tomada de Edward pero se obligo a callar.

-buenas noches jasper- saludo Edward con un movimiento de cabeza, se estaban mirando fijamente.

Jasper también sabia quien era ella, pues la había enviado a investigar a pesar de que su cuñado insistió en que él se encargaba de todo.

-sentémonos en aquella mesa- Alice señalo.

_Mierda, por que no recordé este pequeño detalle?"!- _

Edward situó a bella a su lado haciendo que quedase al lado de su hermana y no de jasper, el rubio tenía una mirada rabiosa.

-Bella, ella es Alice y su prometido Jasper- Edward presento, bella solo pudo asentir y mientras Alice le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¡así que te llamas Bella!, 'deberíamos ir al baño querida!- la pequeña Alice la tomo de la mano mientras ella sin decir nada se levantaba.

Jasper se tenso a su lado y rápidamente se levanto agarrándola del brazo

-amor, prefiero que te quedes conmigo- lo decía mirando a Bella con desconfianza.

-¡no pasa nada jazz!, solo hablare con ella- sonrió tratándole de calmarle.

-Alice- susurro Edward

-_parlare dopo_- dijo ella con una mirada fija y la voz contenida-

El cobrizo y el rubio las vieron perderse entre la multitud.

Jasper esperaba una respuesta

…..

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡te lo juro! No lo he hecho apropósito me han engañado, yo .. yo no sabia nada de la bomba… -bella fue interrumpida por la peli negra.

-Lo se, ellos nunca harían un ataque así.- bella le frunció el ceño-lo que no entiendo; es por que mi hermano te trajo aquí.- notaba su acento igual al de Edward.

La castaña se sentía confundida, ¿por que le creía de primeras y mas sabiendo que la atacada fue ella?

Alice se tenso momentáneamente.

-¡dios!; ¿te ha hecho algo?- comenzó a mirarle por todas partes.- no había signo de ataduras ni nada.

- no, el si ….me ha-a- tratado muy—bi-en –bella tartamudeo por el cambio repentino.

Alice suspiro aliviada

-no me mal interpretes, mi hermano no es un salvaje del todo pero su naturaleza le invita a ser cruel con quienes se meten con el.- le comento- cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Bella le contó casi todo lo sucedido con Edward exceptuando los momentos..Incómodos sentía demasiado avergonzada aunque la chica pareciera agradable.

Edward le explico a jasper todo lo conseguido, este le reclamo el por que no le había contado lo sucedido y lo cierto es que el cobrizo había olvidado ese tema por completo. Pero el rubio por fin logro calmarse.

Ya en la mesa Bella converso un poco con Alice que estuvo preguntándole mas de su vida tanto en Manhattan como en su país; ella noto que el rubio la miraba con cautela pero no se le veía fiero.

-buenas noches- saludo de pronto una hermosa mujer; rubia con un vestido corto, luciendo accesorios acorde, tomada de la mano de otro hombre rubio platinado…ella se veía sofisticada pero con un toque sensual y el con una arrogancia desmedida.

Alice los miro con una sonrisa amistosa

-¡hola, Tanya!-se levanto al igual que los demás para saludarle

Edward y jasper le tomaron la mano a la mujer dejándole un casto beso y Bella podía notar que el cobrizo tenía más familiaridad con la Tanya.

-¿y a mi Alice?, ¿no saludaras?. –el rubio pregunto a esta, la peli negra con un poco de desconfianza le saludo.

Tanya miro a Bella con curiosidad

-Un gusto conocerte, Tanya Denali.- esta le ofreció la mano

-Isabela – ella se fijo que cruzaba una significativa mirada con Edward, y el hombre, James, solo se limito a besarle la mano y en ningún momento le quito la mirada, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta.

La mujer se volvió hacía Alice

-me van a disculpar chicas, pero me llevare a estos hombres por unos momentos-

-Vale, Bella y yo podremos platicar con los demás.- contesto Alice.

Y así la hermosa rubia se los llevo diciendo que tenían asuntos importantes que tratar en otra mesa.

Bella se sintió momentáneamente incomoda cuando la chica le paso un brazo a Edward.

-Oh!, vamos, a conversar con las chicas.-la peli negra la condujo hacía una grupo de mujeres bellísimas, la presento y comenzaron a charlar todas sobre cosas que Bella realmente no entendía.

- ya vista la nueva colección de _Gucci_?.

- me gusta más la de _Dolce_ & Gabbana

- pero si la de Carolina Herrera esta …..

- querida, estate atenta…

Ya pasado un rato miro entre la gente y vio a Edward unos metros conversando con Tanya; el le susurraba al odio y ella sonreirá sensualmente con una copa de vino entre sus labios de pronto el la tomo del brazo y la condujo a un pasillo por el cual desaparecieron.

Bella se sintió otra vez incomoda viendo la escena.

Ella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar además algunas de las amigas de Alice le enviaban miradas lacerantes. Así que se volteo hacía la mesa de aperitivos que estaba cerca de ella sin separarse mucho de su a acompañante. Comió algunos bocados de casi todas las cosas extrañas que había ahí.

-deberías probar uno de esos- un acento italiano a sus espaldas...pero no era Edward el dueño de esa voz.

Ella miro asía su lado izquierdo un hombre castaño con ojos verdes y muy alto le sonreirá.

-¡Estefan!- la voz animada de Alice se escucho a su lado.

-¡_mia cara_!, ¿como has estado!- pregunto el chico alto

-¡_bene!,¡che_ casualidad ¡ ya decía per que los bocadillos tenían algo conocido!- respondió una contenta Alice dándose dos besos en las mejillas.- tenemos que vernos, quiero encargarte algo.

-¡claro!- sonrió este- ¿y quien es esta bella dama?- le pregunto a la peli negra pero mirando a la castaña.

-Ella es Bella, Bels, Estefan es un amigo de la familia- los presento prontamente los dejo solos ya que una chica llamo la atención de la imperativa Alice.

-como te decía deberías probar estos, te caerán perfectos- le sugirió tomando una fresa cubierta de algo y le ofreciéndosela a ella en la boca, ante aquel gesto tan intimo la incomodo pero lo acepto.

Bella al principio chupo un poco; logrando descubrir que estaba cubierta de chocolate y cuando mordió se llevo la sorpresa que estaba rellena de algo picante….sabia delicioso.

-¡Es riquísimo!, ¿haber que es?- pregunto abriendo los ojos un tanto animada.

El chico rió, estaba cautivado, y la miraba fijamente.

-Así parece que sabes tu- le dijo asiendo que ella se sonrojase, continuaron por unos minutos hablando sobre los platillos que el le explicaba pacientemente en que estaban inspirados.

Un par de ojos verdes observaban a la sonriente pareja desde hace ya rato. Edward había estado con Tanya en una de los baños fue difícil convencerla de que tuvieran un "rapidin" en estos ya que ella se sentía incomoda en esas condiciones, pero el estaba aun caliente después del sueñito ese. Se levanto enfurecido por la confianza que ese _maldito _chef.

Bella sintió alguien sujetarle fuertemente por las caderas, miro hacía arriba para ver a un encolerizado Edward mirar a Estefan.

_-ciao_ Edward, _che_ sorpresa- Estefan ignoro el humor de Edward

-Estefan- dijo seco-veo que has conocido a..-dirigió su mirada a bella,

-a esta encantadora mujer..si _Bellísima_- termino Estefan,

el cobrizo afianzo su agarre, Bella se sentía incomoda, el no le contesto en cambio le dio un caluroso beso a ella pero el chico no pareció inmutarse.

….

Cuando la limusina se puso en marcha Edward agarro a Bella de la barbilla.

-no dejes _che_ nadie _piu_ se te acerque así- Edward le beso los labios de manera exigente, como tratando de marcarla, sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua rozando la pequeña de ella, una mano acariciaba su muslo por encima del vestido, ¿_como hacia para ponerlo duro con un beso? ¡Y tan rápido!_

Bella le empujo débilmente para que le soltara mientras movía su cabeza desesperadamente; él la estaba besando, cuando antes había estado con Tanya y ella sabía que no solo la beso, si no que también habrían hecho cuantas cosas mas… No era tonta!.

-déjame tocarte _delizia, per favore- _rogo con la frustración de antes, ¿por que no podía controlarse? .

-no quiero que usted me toque mas…- la castaña evitaba que le llorasen los ojos. ¿Por que mierda tenia ganas de llorar?, aun así ella quería que el la tocase.

_usted…usted! Ella insistía en llamarle usted!; acaso no podía decir Edward?._

El Gimió de frustración, de agonía. Y no le dirigió palabra en todo el resto de la noche.

Mientras ella arrullada en una esquina del auto miraba por la ventana las calles iluminadas por los faroles.

…

Esa mañana Edward desayuno con ella, o debería decir en la misma mesa, aunque el no la beso como hacia todas las mañanas y tampoco le dijo alguna de sus encantadoras palabras en italiano, se figuro saludarla con un seco-b_uenos días Isabela_- y su atención estaba en su laptop.

La castaña estaba un poco triste, pensó que se sentiría bien después de dormir ya que había tenido una noche muy cansada, además no podía ni utilizar la excusa de el alcohol en sus venas ya que no había ingerido ni una gota; ¿que tal si el no la dejaba ver a Rosalie después de que no le dejara tocarle?. Pero ya no era tanto, la presión de no ver a Rosale.. Alejo ese pensamiento egoísta.

Con un suspiro decidido se levanto y camino hacía Edward, él ni si quiera se percato de sus pasos, ella se aclaro la garganta.

-¿quieres algo?-le pregunto él sin levantar la mirada

Ella se sintió aun mas nerviosa, ¿por que le hablaba tan frío? Tomo una bocanada de aire y se agachó hasta topar sus labios con los de el, de inmediato pero un poco extrañado Edward la sentó en su regazo. _Ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa._

La apretó más a su pecho y recorrió con su mano su muslo apretando su trasero, los labios de ella aunque tímidos se movían con impaciencia. Edward la separo para mirarle los ojos, algo andaba raro, ella tenia las mejillas sonrosadas pero no se veía nada en especial….recordó cuando ella le dijo que no quería ser tocada por el.

No hagas nada por que creas que es obligación- el la levanto de su regazo como si fuese un perrito.

Ella sorprendida y arrepentida se recogió los platos se fue a la cocina.

…..

Una pequeña mujer pelinegra entro como un trueno a la oficina de Edward en aquella mansión.

_¡Adesso_, Edward Cullen, podemos _parlar_!- dijo en un tono exigente, el desinteresado repitió Alice todo lo que le dijo a su prometido.

¡Ya me lo ha dicho jazz!- ella casi grito -pero realmente ¿cual es la razón de que la tengas aquí?, no me vengas con esas excusas – se cruzo de brazos, después de haber visto a su hermano besándola la noche pasaba algo había ahí.

-Alice…solo sal de aquí.- respondió Edward volviendo su vista a los papeles.

Alice Cullen sonrió satisfecha, el simplemente evadía el tema.

La tienes cautiva y ni siquiera pasas tiempo con ella- Alice negó- eres un tonto y con eso salió de allí.

Bella escucho su nombre, levanto la cabeza directo a donde provenía la voz de una mujer…era Alice.

¡Dios! ¡Mujer pero que cuerpo tienes!- halago la peli negra.

Bella rio bajo, - tu eres hermosa Alice! Y no necesitas estar en bikini- le devolvió el cumplido.

-ya entiendo porque mi hermano te hizo usar ese vestido anoche, intentaba cubrirte pero era ¡imposible!.-

Ella se sonrojo pero ignoro el comentario

Bueno vete preparando, saldremos arreglar algunas cosas para mi Boda- a la chica le brillaron los ojos.

…..

Eso era lo que Edward pretendía, alejarse de ella, no podía permanecer cerca de ella un minuto mas... pero la retenía por que la quería junto a el

De un manotazo tiro todo los documentos del escritorio.

….

Las mujeres estaban en una sala; en las paredes habían varias fotos de estrellas, pedazos de tapices, fotos de cetros, centros de mesa…y frente de las en una mesa había café y champaña y varias tarjetas.

Mama se enojaría si se enterara que estoy organizando todo lo de la boda desde acá- dijo Alice tomando champaña.

¿Por que, tienes que preparar tu boda?.

Nah!, -hizo un gesto con la mano- me casare en Italia, todo seria preparado haya, pero hay cosas que necesito aparte.

Debes de tener mucha familia, todas esas invitaciones- dijo bella mirando las hojas.

Un poco, pero siendo de una familia mafiosa con todo eso de las conexiones, tienes que invitar a mucha gente porque o si no se sentirán ofendidos- hablo Alice como si la mención de MAFIA no fuera algo de escandalizarse.

-uhnm- la castaña se tenso

- ¡Por dios! no tienes por que ponerte así, la mafia es la mafia y no me avergüenzo de venir de una familia con ese régimen…el que me preocupa es Edward-

-¿que le pasa?- se hizo la indiferente, tomando su café, ya que no se atrevía a tomar licor.

- me casare y él se quedara solo, bueno...eso es lo que él piensa aunque no me lo diga- dijo una triste Alice

- ¿y no tiene a Tanya?- bella intento no parecer curiosa.

Alice le miro por un rato confundida

-¡oh! ¡Ya entiendo!, Tanya solo es de su compañía nada, de que preocuparse, sabes eso de que los hombres tiene que descargarse. Digamos que son grandes amigos.

-yo pensé que…-

La pequeña Alice suspiro

-Bella, si te interesa mi hermano ve por el- sugirió cansada- simplemente date la oportunidad de conocerlo y si es por todo este asunto de la mafia….

Bella por un momento pensó en como seria estar con Edward, no de manera sexual, si no conocerlo, ella le rehuía porque no quería ser usada: ¿pero por que no conocerlo?

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward no veía a Bella y ella se sentía mal, había intentado acercársele varias veces pero él se rehusaba a cualquier contacto y le contestaba de manera seca dando por terminada la conversación .

Toda esa semana había estado ayudando a Alice con las preparaciones aunque ella no sabía mucho, le ayudaba con las pequeñas cosas.

¿Que estas esperando?, - le preguntaba Alice

¡Pero si él no me deja acercarme!- dijo consternada.

¡Pues oblígale!- la peli negra debatió como si fuese lo más obvio.

Bella imagino a ese Edward alto con cara seria siendo mandado por ella y se estremeció.

-¿te estás escuchando?, como podría yo…-le miro aterrorizada.

-¿sabes cual es el problema?, que a ti te gusta el y no lo has admitido, si no te aclaras la cabeza no podrás hablar con él, ¡por que no sabes que decirle!- Alice estaba exasperada.

…..

Edward estaba que se deshacía!, todas las malditas noches soñaba con ella haciendo miles de cosas, ¡claro que se acostaba con otras chicas!, pero ninguna se la ponía tan dura como Bella, hacía ya una semana y no quería acercársele , le tenía furioso el que ella se le aproximara solo porque estaba presionada. Más de una vez pensó en soltarla..Pero si no podía tenerla ¿por qué habría de tenerla otros? Además sabía que si la dejaba la matarían.

…

Bella no se aguantaba más. Edward le gustaba, ella nunca tuvo tiempo para los chicos, no le interesaban a pesar de que llamaba la atención no podía pensar en hombres cuando tenia que sacar su vida adelante con Rosalie….. su hermana, ella que siempre le animaba a que saliera, a que conociera gente y ¡disfrutase su juventud!

¿Como le pedía eso cuando ella no disfrutaba?.

Esa noche; tomo una de los tantos conjuntos de lencería que tenia.

Le daría lo que el quería….. si así conseguía su atención.

* * *

><p>oH! lunatico...eso es :O!...¬¬ yo aprendo online jaja y viendo pelis! realmente ya ni loe estudio pero estoy tratando de que mama me regale clases de cumpleaños (el 26 de este mes :D )...ese idioma es tan sexy y masculino que no puedo evitar emocionarme que alguien lo hable! (ademas que quede claro que me interesa italia en toda su extencion!;su cultura etc.)<p>

**Damas! y Caballeros pidan lo que quieran!, que desean en los cap?, yo estoy para complacerlas ;)! claro que vere como lo encajo todo peor seria bueno que opinasen **

gracias de nuevo a cada uno de sus comentarios ! son realmente un halago para mi y mi beta _**beakis**_


	6. Chapter 6

**hola , espero que hayan estado bien todos estos dias :), gracias a todos sus comentarios y por ponerme en sus lista de favoritos :),es un detalle muy lindo!, espero que sigan comentando!, a mi Beta y a mí nos enorgullece cada comentario**

**y no les hablo mas por que el cap esta interesante ajajja**

"_**Ningún hombre puede enamorarse de una mujer que no le despierte el instinto sexual"**_

_**Axel Martin Fredrik Munth**_

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta de la habitación: Edward no estaba dormido y lo primero que hizo fue tomar rápidamente el arma que estaba siempre en su mesa de noche, la cargo y cautelosamente fue hacía la puerta; normalmente le hubiesen llamado alguno de sus hombres para avisarle que algo pasaba; pero como no ser precavido cuando los únicos que están dentro de la casa son Bella y el, Jessica solo se quedaba a dormir cuando él se lo pedía que eran pocas veces. Abrió la puerta de un golpe vio a Bella de pie en el umbral, de un jalón la hizo entrar en la habitación, miro hacia los lados y cerró la puerta echándole el pestillo.

-¿_che_ pasa, esta todo _bene_?- pregunto el con preocupación, fue a revisar las ventanas sin siquiera fijarse en ella, al no ver nada alterado coloco el arma en su cintura.

-Edward- bella admiro los músculos de su espalda sin camisa, camino tentada unos pasos hacía él, quitándose la bata que tenia medio abierta intencionadamente y que él no se había fijado en ella. Edward volteo y los ojos le brillaron.

- _che ,_ haces _picola_?- pregunto admirando el encaje que envolvía su cuerpo.

Su polla se endureció, ella tenía esa mirada dulce pero con temor y la bata descansaba a sus pies; se había puesto las medias y los ligueros de una manera poco común o mas bien incorrecta hacía que se viese mas _bambina_ de lo que era….19.._dio_! 19 y con ese cuerpo de mujer experimentada.

-quiero que me toques Edward- se lo dijo como si le estuviese regañando - no te alejes, quiero que me toques ahora, estoy segura.

El sonido de su nombre en esos labios lo asombro, ella había dicho su nombre!.

El se sintió culpable y un poco furioso; culpable porque ella estaba haciendo esto para que él no le tratara como lo estaba haciendo estos últimos días y furioso porque le daría su inocencia sin mas.

Edward se acerco a ella con una sonrisa dulce, algo que ella no esperaba: ¿por qué su cara no se tensaba y sus ojos no se ponían mas oscuros, por que no se lanzaba a por ella y le rozaba como hacía cuando llego, es que no le deseaba?

Se sintió ridícula.

La levanto en brazos y acuno en su pecho, sus rizos le rozaban la barbilla, la acostó sobre la cama; ¿por que alejarla cuando quería tenerla en brazos?, si, la deseaba pero ahora se veía rodeado por una inmensa _simpatía_ hacía ella. Era tan pequeña y dulce, inocente…algo que no había visto en otras mujeres muy a menudo, Alice era un poco igual solo que ella trataba de parecerse dura.

-creo que no podré hacerlo _Delizia_ -_no todavía _le susurro al oído para luego tomar su celular y llamar a la seguridad de su casa puede que todo sea falsa alarma pero de igual forma se sentía un poco inquieto.

Bella se sentía un más patética, que era eso de ¿Qué no podía tocarla? Simplemente hizo de estúpida niña viniendo a esta habitación con ganas de sentirle a él y que la sintiese, quizás solo fuera curiosidad estúpida de parte de él ¡ah! pero realmente Edward le gustaba y a ella nunca le había gustado nadie solo a vista!, carai, había conocido tantos chicos guapos en su vida pero le daba miedo ir mas allá por Rosalie, no es que su hermana no le dejase estar con nadie es mas le insistió pero después de lo que le sucedió a Rose le da miedo estar con alguien…lagrimas se derramaron por su cara, él no la deseaba, ella había aprendido que los hombres estarían con cualquier mujer así no fuese atractiva simplemente tenían que calentarse y con eso todo fluía, pero ella ni siquiera podía hacer que él aprovechara de la situación…claro! Lo olvidaba, el tenia a otras chicas mas dispuestas y hermosas que sabían lo que ella no para darle placer. Ahogo un sollozo en la almohada, agradeció que la luz de la lámpara no le diera directamente, intento levantarse de la cama pero Edward estaba colgando y le dijo:

-quédate a dormir conmigo, Isabela- se acerco a la cama serio pero con notas cálidas en su voz, ella no dijo nada, porque si lo hacía podría llorar.

¿Porque quería que se quedase en su cama cuando no quería tocarle?, tomo las mantas y se cubrió hasta la barbilla mordiendo el edredón, para que no se le saliera otro sollozo.

Edward se paso una mano por el cabello, ya que había venido hasta aquí tenía que quedarse quizás esta noche no hicieran nada pero más adelante si, cuando le demostrase que no tenía por qué acostarse con el por su hermana, le aclararía que podría verla cuando quisiera..Maldijo mentalmente no podía dejar que la viera así insistiría en irse con ella, no hasta que la tuviese bien dispuesta en la cama.

¿Y luego que?, ya no usaría a Tanya, había visto que tenía una cierta inclinación por uno de sus colegas italianos la noche de la gala y el parecía responderle, no quería meterse en problemas de faldas, si había algo que enojara mas a un italiano era que se metiesen con su mujer. Tenía que buscarse a otra que estuviera libre, pero mientras disfrutaría de la que estaba ahora en su cama…

Apago la lámpara y abrazo a Bella por la cintura pegándola posesivamente.

-Deberías ponerte algo, estar así en mi cama _hace que pierda el control_- la soltó cuando sintió en sus manos piezas de encaje que la cubría, repentinamente sintió que sus pantalones hacían una pequeña tienda y así levantando la colcha.

Bella, se sintió aun peor, ¿quería que se tapase por no ser lo suficiente provocativa para esas prendas? ¿Entonces para que la hizo comprarlas?, quizás Tanya lucia mucho mejor y ella no llenaba sus expectativas.

El encendió la lámpara mientras ella se levantaba de la cama para tomar la bata , Edward trataba por todos los medios de no fijarse en su hermoso culo cuando se inclino para recoger la prenda así que se enfoco en su carita de perfil; una gota bajo por su mejilla y rápidamente ella intento borrarla con el dorso de la mano, Edward frunció el ceño.

¿Isabella?- pregunto preocupado

-Me iré a la otra habitación, así no dormirás incomodo- dijo ella tratando de mantener el control de su voz

-No te iras- dijo el tomándola de la mano cuando ella intento ir hacía la puerta, el jalón hizo que se sentase de nuevo en la cama al lado de él.

Edward miro sus ojos anegados de lágrimas confundidos; ¿por que lloraba ahora?

-¿Se puede saber, que esta pasando?- pregunto un poco exasperado, ella negó

-¿Dime _che_ esta pasando, no puedo adivinar, vienes aquí queriendo _que_ te acaricie y luego piensas irte con lagrimas en los ojos cuando ni siquiera te toque, _per che….?-_ el se detuvo al entender sus palabras

Ella había ido, se presento esta noche para que le hiciera el amor y el se rehúso, hiriéndola sin intención, un sollozo de Bella lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto su barbilla con los dedos y le incito a mirarle.

-Eres hermosa delicia, pero no creía conveniente tocarte esta noche- dijo Edward

-Ósea…que no lo harás de todas formas?- pregunto ella en tono estrangulado.

-Quiero hacerlo, y ya que me has tentado lo hare- limpio sus lagrimas con sus labios, besando suavemente sus mejillas en un intento de consolarla por su imprudencia.

Le paso las manos por la espalda alejando la bata de dormir que se había logrado poner sin abrochar, sus respiraciones se chocaban un poco agitadas, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con intención de no dejarle retroceder, ante su decisión de poseerla. Bella toco los brazos de el marcando sus músculos, maravillándose de los tensos que estaban.

Edward río bajito, estaba emocionado de que ella fuera virgen. Beso su boca con ternura marcando un ritmo lento, poco a poco le fue recostando en la cama.

-¿Quieres saber cuan de duro estoy por ti, lo totalmente deseable _che_ eres _delizia? _- tomo su cadera pegándola a el, ella gimió ante el bulto de sus pantalones sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Ella sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en el jugando contra los rincones de su boca. Se separo para mirar la lencería que se había _puesto_ para él, no haría ningún comentario al respecto para no hacerle sentir mal, ¡_mi pobre pequeña, vestida con tan exquisita lencería, cosa que sabía que jamás había usado, no tan solo por su peculiar imagen, parecía más una Lolita, a mal vestir, que tuvo que salir corriendo antes de ser pillada,_ sus pequeñas braguitas haciendo un mal intento de cubrir lo que tenía que estar descubierto, al igual que sus medias, mal puestas, pero yo estaba duro, y no quería mas lagrimas, ya le enseñaría yo además el ver la pequeña parte trasera de la tanga rozar su coño, paso una mano acariciando de paso al subir por su cadera y la línea de sus pechos, su cuello y para llegar a su mejilla, paso un dedo por su labio inferior ya un poco hinchado y metió un dedo, ella succiono con delicadeza, se fijo en su rostro las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y el cabello un tanto alborotado

Edward gimió imaginándose que entre sus labios estuviese su polla…_¿ella lo haría si se lo pidiese?,_ alejando esos pensamientos saco el dedo y la volvió a besar con ansías, bajando las tiras del **s**ujetador acaricio los pechos llenos de ella.

Tenía que verlos.

Separo sus labios y bajo a ellos su respiración se agito cuando los observo las puntas rosadas estaban totalmente erguidas, con su lengua tanteo el sabor de uno de ellos.

Isabela gimió

El animado por escucharla gemir siguió succionando, dejando saliva en ellos y arremolinando su lengua en ellos: Bella observaba con fascinación como parecía estar amamantándose de sus tetas.

Sus manos fueron hacía su cadera acariciando tiernamente ahí y bajando las pequeñas tangas que tanto le estaban apretando allí abajo.

Suspiro cuando y las hubo quitado del todo

Edward sonrió de nuevo al comprobar que las bragas si le molestaban, tenían que recordarle que no se ponían así, pero no ahora que la tenía en su cama.

Beso su cadera haciendo que a ella le diera un vuelco en el estomago, hizo un camino con su lengua en el interior de su muslo y paso hacía su coño, centro la punta de su lengua en su clítoris tanteando suavemente como si fuese un diamante de chocolate.

-_il tuogusto èpiù deliziosoil tuoodore_*- susurro Edward

Bella no entendía que decía, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos, se sentía tan bien ahí abajo el con su lengua….

Gemía, como loca, y el tan solo usaba sus labios..pero estaban besando apasionadamente sus otros labios!

El estaba mas que duro, en un rápido movimiento se había despojado de sus pantalón sin que ella se percatara, tratando de no separar sus labios de su hendidura, la dejo respirar un rato e introdujo un dedo en ella, lo movió lento pero profundo para que cuando entrara su polla en ella no le hiciera tanto daño. Gimió.. Estaba tan caliente allí adentro.

Ella estaba mas que mojada, quería que su primer orgasmo sucediera con su polla.

Se arrodillo entre sus piernas y le miro a los ojos con pasión

Bella lo vio..si su miembro erguido entre sus piernas; venoso, grande apuntando hacía su estomago.

-he estado deseándote desde que entraste a esta casa – dijo el, y levanto sus caderas un poco para hacerla encontrarse con su polla.

Lentamente se introdujo en ella, la visión de su pene grueso en ese diminuto pasadizo era sumamente erótica cerró los ojos y se inclino para besarla, ella estaba relajada, la punta de el hacía movía en círculos en su entrada, pasando por su clítoris…mojándolo

-Edward…se siente tan bien-

El estaba satisfecho viéndola revolcarse en la cama apretando las sabanas..y ni si quiera había entrado en ella.

- Ahora no se sentirá tan bien..Pero disfrutaras- le prometió, se inclino mas hacía ella besándola y se introdujo suavemente su calor lo envolvió como si fuera una segunda piel, podía sentirla suave y apretada..

-demasiado apretado- susurro con su acento marcado

Bella dejo de respirar y se tenso ante la invasión, comenzó a buscar aire, y Edward al notar su desespero, la beso suavemente tratando de calmarla, pego mas su pecho contra ella sintiendo sus montículos en el; sujetos sus manos en un gesto tierno aun no se movía estaba solo en la mitad, de un golpe se hundió y la resistencia de su virginidad se rompió.

Ella medio grito, y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Sal, duele Edward, duele- decía

Salir? Él! Por dios, pero si lo estaba disfrutando y eso que no sabía movido

-_Bella mía, me sacas de ti y podré morir_- lamento en un susurro lamiendo sus lagrimas,

Ella veía como el estaba tenso e intentaba no moverse…respiro profundamente para apretar su manos, signo de que se moviera aunque le dolía.

El seguían con un ritmo lento pero llegaba hasta el fondo, podía ver su cara un sudor que recorría la frente

¿a el también le dolía? Se pregunto, pero los gestos que tenia no parecían quejidos; tenia la boca entre abierta gimiendo, le besaba el cuello y eso la calmaba.

_-Eres tan sedosa_- le decía al oído- _siento que me correré demasiado rápido-_ bella se sentía inútil, el se movía en ella pareciendo disfrutar pero ella no hacia nada!

El mordió un pezón, haciéndola gritar y que momentáneamente el dolor de su coño no fuera nada ante el gozo de sentir su lengua en sus tetas.

Edward tomo su trasero, dios!, ¿como podía ser tan placentero tomarla?, cada roce de sus cuerpo era un incentivo mas para que sintiera mas placer…

Ella mordió su cuello y el comenzó a moverse mas rápido, el gemía en su oído palabras italianas.

_-Cara mía- _lamia su cuello- _delicia_…

Apretó mas su trasero pegándola mas y se movía tan rápido y profundo…

Bella sintió una calidez inmediata cuando se derramo en ella, estaba adolorida, demasiado..su centro ardía.

Edward se desplomo a su lado tocando la cadera tiernamente

-La próxima vez podrás sentir lo que yo, _cara_- dijo Edward en su oído.

Bella agito su cabeza en negativa

-realmente no se si pueda -ella intento cubrirse pero el no la dejo.

-ya que has sido mía, no puedes negarte a mas..- le tomo la barbilla haciéndole mirarle, ella le miro con pánico no quería volver a sentir dolor!, aunque se sentía satisfecha por haberle dado placer, el gesto de Edward era duro….se había comportando tan tierno, sus gestos y su pericia al tocarle hizo que ella dejase que el continuara adentro a pesar del dolor.

-pero..no creo que pueda hacer..…- el detuvo su oración

-esta noche me has servido demasiado bien- le sonrió- podrás hacerlo otras veces cara.- Edward pensó que con una sola vez estaría satisfecho…pero quería volver a tomarla.

Poniéndola en la posición de cucharita, pero sin penetrarla agarro su cadera posesivamente maravillado por su culo…¿podría hacer que ella dejara follarle ese pequeño orificio?, claro que estaría más apretada..gimió, pero si su coño ya era demasiado ajustado.

Acariciándole un seno, la ínsito a que se durmiese, aunque ella sentía la erección del que como una roca pulsaba en su espalda baja.

***tu sabor es mucho mejor que tu olor**

**ANANNANAAN! que les parece?...gracias de nuevo a mi beta! y disculpen si me demore gracias**

**el próximo será de Rose y Emmen ;)**

**ATT: DUQUESA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Se bajo la falda un poco más, en un intento de cubrir mas por debajo de su trasero. Tomo la bandeja que estaba en el mostrador y se detuvo en la una de las mesas para dejar las cervezas.

-Sa..e.. Rosalie, cuando aceptaras salir conmigo- dijo uno de los chicos, estaba notablemente borracho.

-Sam, si algún día me lo dijeses estando sobrio, tal vez aceptaría- sonrió ella, el era uno de los chicos que podía hablar ya que le conocía del barrio, recogió las botellas vacías, miro al fondo y vio a tres hombres sentado en el fondo del bar en una mesa apartada. Fijo su vista a la derecha y vio a Lauren en otra mesa coqueteando justo lo que Mike quería que hicieran pero que ella se negaba. Ya que ninguna otra camarera se veía disponible se dirigió a tomar pedido aquella mesa.

-hola chicos ¿que toman?- dijo la rubia, quizás en un bar de otra calidad los hubiesen recibido con un "¿buenas noches caballeros que tomaran el día de hoy?" pero no en ese bar de mala muerte.

Rosalie miro a los 3 chicos estaban totalmente en silencio no se veía que fuesen amigos en si pues no mantenían una conversación ni contacto visual, ni nada: el del medio era el único que la miraba pues los otros dos que estaban a sus costados; el era alto con cabello negro y musculoso ellos se agrupaban en sus brazos, a Rosalie le provoco un estremecimiento…..de miedo.

-nada- dijo el con una vos suave y ronca a la vez

Ella frunció el ceño, se apoyo en un pie

-Lo siento chicos, pero si van estar aquí tendrán que beber algo, Mike se molestara mucho- Mike no permitía que nadie entrara sin tomar algo, ya que las noches de Tv gratis no eran de su gusto, la mayoría de veces se ponía música donde tanto las cameras o chicas de visitas bailaban no al estilo estriptis pero se permitía que lo hicieran claro está que para Mike era mucho mejor, pero hoy jugaba el equipo de futbol y todos querían verlo en la casi pantalla gigante del local.

-Una cerveza-dijo secamente el musculoso, pero ella no estaba contenta, tomo dos de las botellas vacías que tenía en la bandeja y los puso a los extremos de la mesa, fue hacía la barra y pidió otra botella rogando que Mike no se diese cuenta que solo iba a por una .

-Por favor por lo menos aparenten que beben, se supone que debo reportar que ustedes no pretenden tomar- pidió la Rubia, Emmett había pensado que si ella se metía en problemas mejor…pero eso seria muy infantil y tenia que reconocer que la chica no era la del problema..aun así ella era la hermana de la que intento asesinar a su picola. El veía como la rubia miraba constantemente el reloj en la pared.

Rosalie salto de felicidad cuando el reloj dio la hora para salir, le había pedido a Mike que la dejase salir más temprano y le pagaría esas horas el sábado quedándose hasta cerrar, corrió al cuarto de aseo a cambiarse, antes de salir fue a revisar las mesas pendientes y se fijo que los tres chicos se habían ido pero habían dejado la paga.

Salió a la calle fría y oscura rumbo a su casa que no estaba a más de 7 calles, se detuvo a comprar una barra de pan para el desayuno de mañana, había pedido salir más temprano por su pequeña hermana…Bella, se había preocupado mucho por que bella estuviese en problemas con eso de la bomba realmente estaba asustada ¿que haría sin ella? ¡Solo vivía por hacerla feliz!, le había prohibido que saliera de casa como siempre quería mantenerla bajo techo protegida..

Un coche seguía su paso, pero no se preocupo era normal, por aquí habían prostitutas y vendedores de droga.

Vislumbro la pequeña casa gris, paso por el desatendido pasto que crecía hasta rozarle los tobillos, en estos días lo cortaría, la casa podría ser pobre pero hacía lo mejor para hacerla digna

Suspiro

Esto no era lo que tenia que brindarle a Isabela, esto no era lo que ella quería, aquí no es donde deberían estar viviendo…las luces estaban apagadas, no le extraño puesto que cuando no era necesario evitaban encenderlas así no pagaban tanto por los servicios, de seguro ella estaría durmiendo enfurruñada por no dejarle salir sonrió por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa llamando a su hermana.

-Bells, sabes que puedes encender la tv, no tienes que preocuparte por la paga- pregunto dejando el pan en la mini casa estaba en demasiado silencio eso la asusto, Bella siempre encendía la radio o veía la tv cuando estaba sola por que le daba miedo, se quito la chaqueta con brusquedad. ¿Habrán venido por ella?, no había ningún daño, corrió a la habitación gritando.

-¡Bella por dios!, ¿donde estas? ¿...Bella!- las camas estaban en perfecto orden eso querida decir que ella había salido.., tomo un respiro las lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro, por un momento pensó en llamar a la policía pero ¿quería si se las llevaran detenida por ello?. Saco su celular como última opción recordando que le había regalado uno a ella.

Timbro solo 2 veces y bella lo contesto, no le dio respiro, tenía que escucharse enojada.

- ¿donde carajo estas!, ¡te dije que te quedases en casa!-grito

-Lo siento Rose…pero no podía quedarme en casa!.- se disculpo Bella por Celular.

- ¡estaba preocupada!, habíamos acordado algo y mira lo que haces, cuando llegues ay, ay, ay de ti_ .-_regaño, sentía un alivio al escucharle pero tenia que dar autoridad.

-Estoy bien..Hablamos cuando llegue- y colgó, aparto el celular, preparo unos sándwich. Estudio un poco para los exámenes de mañana, estaba estudiando administración empresarial en la universidad publica realmente no le gustaba la carrera pero solo podía pensar en los ingresos que podían tener.

Bella cruzo la puerta con una forzada calma, Rosalie sonrió con ternura antes de mirarla con dureza.

-espera, tengo que sentarme antes de que inicies-pidió la castaña tomando la silla en la que antes su Rubia hermana comenzara

- se que no lo volverás hacer- la miro como si -eso haría de verdad- tampoco saldrás a la tienda de Cds- vio como Bella abría la boca para protestar- ¿qué te crees eh?. Soy mayor por lo tanto no tienes derecho a desobedecerme- le reto.

No sabía que le estaba hablando en español pero poco le importo, ahora el pánico creció en ella; y solo se tenían una a la otra

-si supieras como estaba, _nena..._pensé que te habían raptado yo que se!- siguió Rosalie ablandándose, como siempre lo hacía con ella.

Bella hablo

-no paso nada ¿vale? esta todo bien- dijo en tono monótono

-¿pero y si hubiera pasado algo que?, te dije que no trabajaras hoy!- volvió a decir, tenía que hacerla consciente de que tenía que obedecerla, no porque fuera mayor, si no por que era su hermana: Bella solo tenía 19 y no había tenido una adolescencia normal….siempre le había insistido en que no trabajase que asumiera el papel de niña que ella se encargaría de lo demás.

-Ross. ya! ¿Como crees que pagaríamos tu universidad? - Bella se levanto de la silla- prometiste que esto cambiaria. ¿Recuerdas?..!-grito esta también en español

Rosalie la abrazo, su hermana era muy soñadora, las palabras de aquel día solo fueron para calmarle, todo se trataba de pagar la renta, de el trabajo, de la comida; ella no quería que Bella se preocupara de estas cosas por eso siempre la desviaba de los temas. Pero a veces era imposible.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho, el vivir felices con una casa bonita y tranquilas, se sentía muy culpable, habían pasado los meses y no lo había logrado. Si, lo recordaba, y quería que eso fuese posible por eso quería terminar la universidad primero para trabajar. Pero también Bella tenia que cuidarse.

-ok preciosa, pero entonces hazme caso ¿vale?, ven, báñate hueles a pescado- bromeo ya hablando en ingles y le golpeo suavemente en el brazo tratando de alejar las cosas tristes.

-ahuché!- Bella se quejo ,

-¿que?, que pasa...no me digas que eres tan blanda Swan!- se burlo, pero de inmediato capto el cambio de la pequeña, frunció el seño no le había pegado nada fuerte, es mas siempre jugaban así.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Rosalie, retiro la mano que su hermana se había puesto en el brazo y le subió la manga de la chaqueta y justo había un moretón.

-¿que paso nena_? -_ su hermana se preocupo,-¿quien te hizo esto?- Rósalie no aguantaba ver daños físicos en ella, ni en ninguna mujer le recordaba…le recordaba…

Trato de luchar contra los temblores que intentaban venir a ella diciéndose que solo era un moretón y que se debió golpear con algo…pero era una mano no un moretón no definido

-No Rose...no ha pasado nada!, no sigas...- le dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas, esto fue lo que mato a la Rubia, el verla llorar…lagrimas

Le rogo que le contara lo que había pasado: que la habían despedido y solo había discutido con alguien Rosalie se tranquilizo y le hizo pequeñas bromas para calmarse ella también, por un momento pensó que le habían hecho lago como a ella.

Los azules ojos de Rosalie miraron a Bella que estaba dormida en su pequeña cama, parecía un bebe con sus grandes ojos cerrados y su cabello chocolate enmarañado, le dejo un beso en la frente antes de salir a buscar trabajo, ya habían cortado la línea telefónica que poco usaban pero era de ayuda: ella estudiaba en las tardes y trabajaba cuando salía hasta las 2 de la madrugada, así que descansaba en las mañanas: pero ahora que Bella estaba sin empleo habría un recorte y quería regalarle un nuevo celular ya que se le había _perdido _, la rubia pensó en tantas cosas que bella había sido privada: una familia, una infancia completamente feliz, bailes, amigos, salidas…todo eso que se supone que debería tener. Rosalie quería que su niña tuviera lo que ella misma no pudo.

Suspiro de nuevo

En todas las vacantes de empleo que se había presentado le hacían insinuaciones de que podría ganar mas a cambio de favorcitos.

Ella no quería "favorcitos" realmente había considerado ese plan cuando recién llegaron,estaba hundida en la desesperación pero no imaginaba que su hermana supiese como se ganaría la vida.. ¿Qué le estaría enseñando? , así que desecho esa idea rebuscándose el trabajo y así fue como termino donde Mike; claro que este también quería favorcitos pero la actitud de Rosalie lo hizo desistir, además no podía prescindir de ella cuando su cuerpo curvilíneo llamaba la atención de sus clientes.

Saco una gran cucharada de lo que había preparado su hermana, algo que ella le había enseñado pero que Bella lo hacía mucho mejor.

_-¿_Debería conseguir trabajo de cocinera no?- dijo bella cuando vio que Rosalie se servía un poco mas.

-No te ilusiones, es solo por que me muero de hambre- estaban sentadas en el suelo de la pequeña con la Tv encendida, la rubia la habría llevado a McDonald's si ella no hubiera dicho algo como " no tenemos que ir a uno de esos lugares, yo cocinare de lo que haya en el refrigerador''

-aaaasi?, entonces pásame- bella se lanzo a quitarle el plato

-ja! no creas que porque has echado a un chico de la tienda me das miedo- se burlo, le había contado del chico de la tienda de cds pero sentía orgullosa que saliera de su caparazoncito aunque preocupada que las cosas hubiesen llegado a mayores

La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero ninguna de las dos se percato e ello

Emmett se bajo de la camioneta que conducía, normalmente el lo hacía pero a veces era necesario que permaneciera en la parte de atrás de esta, miro a los lados; las calles estaban llenas de papeles y basuras, las fachadas de las casas eran horribles , casi como si no viviese nadie. Ya había estado días atrás vigilando el horario de las mujeres, quería encargarse de esto pero Edward también quería partida

-che porquería.- dijo , odiaba estos lugares bajos, no había mas feo que personas consumiendo porquerías y mujeres dejándose embarazar para dejar a sus hijos viviendo en esta basura de lugares.. ¿por que tenían hijos si sabían que no podía mantenerlos?

Camino junto a su hermano menor así a la pequeña casa de color …ni podía decir de que color era: si era blanca sucia, o gris blanca sucia ,el pasto del porche estaba viejo y cortado. Recordó las fotos que había tomado uno de sus hombres a la mujer rubia, estaba en unos cortísimos short y un top que solo cubría sus pechos grandes…estaba cortando el creciente pasto con unas tijeras de jardinería.

Ajusto sus gafas de sol, que no dejaba de usar ni en las noches

¿Quién cortaba un grueso pasto y grande con apenas unas tijeras?, ¿porque no la maquina?. Emmett reforzó que la mayorías de las mujeres eran brutas.

Uno de los guarda espaldas abrió la puerta con una llave; la casa era más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera aunque estaba muy sorprendieron al ver la escena, pero el no dejo notar su expresión como siempre como ningún Cullen.

La pequeña castaña estaba en el suelo sobre una rubia, al parecer estaban en una juguetona pelea.

-¿que harás eh? -Rose rio- siempre te ganare Bels.

Estaban demasiado grande para ese tipo de cosas, era estúpido

-ja!, soy fuerte!-hizo el gesto de atrás de pesas- soy una swan- rieron

-espero esa fuerza la haya centrado en buscar la información- Edward le hablo a la mujercita

Bella palideció al escuchar esa voz. Las dos chicas voltearon y Edward miro directo a los ojos a la muchacha.

-¿quien mierda son ustedes?- Rosalía se levanto hecha una furia- ¿y como entraron?.

Edward enseño la llave

-como es que...- Isabela ya se lo esperaba-Rosee yo.. -intento hablar bella

-Llama a la policía - grito Rose mirando a esos 3 hombres parados en la pequeña sala de su casa, ella claro que imagino que eran los tipos esos, pero tenia que tomar cartas aunque fuese la policía.

por un momento Bella pensó que era buena idea pero los ojos de Edward la retaron y la desecho.

-Bella que pasa con el teléfono!- grito Rose mirando a emmett- ¿que esperan cretinos?

Emmett tras esa mirada de serenidad se preguntaba como esas dos muchachas intentaron asesinar a Alice..su pequeña Alice.

-Ah...Pero la rubiecita tiene agallas- rio este amargamente.

Rosalie se encabrono y fue directamente asía Emmett, el sabía que no lo había reconocido aun

-OH! Rose..no..!- bella intento detenerla

Pero emmett saco un arma de su chaqueta apuntando asía Rose

Ella se detuvo, tenía miedo.

-ahora...-Emmett apunto con su barbilla puerta- ¿podría la señorita acompañarme fuera?.- aunque si la iban a matar que no fuese en frente de su hermanita.

-¿fuera?, ¡fuera iras tu chimpancé!- le grito Rosalie, no dejaría a su hermanita sola con esos matones.

-no le haga daño por favor..Noooo- bella intento acercarse.

-¿entonces así?- apunto a Bella- ¿sales o no sales?- amenazo

Rosalie, se quedo pasmada, y como un zombi se dirigió a la salida mirando a una aterrorizada Bels, le sonrió cálidamente prometiéndole con los ojos que la quería y que no se preocupase por nada.

Siguió caminando descalza nerviosa con un arma apuntando a su cabeza, sabía que si alguien veía esto nadie llamaría a la policía ni nada de eso puesto que continuamente cosas así pasaban en el barrio. Era una camioneta demasiado grande el grandullón la tomo del brazo y la abalanzo hacía dentro sin ningún cuidado

Ella no protesto, cuando el chimpancé entro el carro avanzó

-¿Qué le harán a bells?. Puedo hacer lo que quieran pero no le hagan daño a ella- Rosalie hablo desesperada pero pensando en su hermana

- no hables mujer- dijo emmett

- ¿que no hable?, ¡que mierda quieres que haga si me apartan de mi hermana!- grito tratando de abrir las puertas, estaba tan desesperada, por su hermanita haría lo que sea.

El sonrió, ella estaba jugando, ninguna mujer saltaría de un vehículo en movimiento por miedo a que el golpe le doliera y las heridas que podían causar al darse con la calzada

-Ábrelas Martin, pero no te detengas- rio, y sus hombres también, no se sorprendían por la actitud de su jefe.

Rosalie vio como el seguro era quitado de las puertas y no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro del carro: cayo de costado y sintió un gran golpe en sus piernas y el brazo izquierdo con que tapo su cabeza dolió como el infierno, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos tanto por el dolor como por Bella, ¿le habrían hecho algo ya?, tenía la fuerte impresión de que la habían matado y por eso la dejaban libre , no se dio un momento y se levantó con todo su cuerpo a dolorido y camino de vuelta a casa, solo se habían movido 2 cuadras , cojeó preocupada pensando en que se tendrían que mudar, que esta vez trabajaría día y noche , que se saldría de la universidad, que…. Lloro. No podía perderla, no lo haría.

Sus hombres y el dejaron de reír cuando ella salto.

Emmett estaba impresionada, la mujer había saltado sin miedo alguno, estaba decidida.

-Detente- rugió al conductor, abrió y vio que la chica lloraba pero se había levantado sin siquiera mirar atrás haber si la seguían, una de sus piernas sangraba en la rodilla y no podía caminar bien, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo que se había torcido un poco además su cara esta surcada por varios morenotes.

Emmett la siguió a paso lento a la espera de que haría, pidió a sus hombres que se quedasen en el carro.

Se veía desesperada lo sabía, nadie se veía fuera de las casa, a estas horas nadie estaba, era demasiado temprano para que hubiese gente circulando pues estarían trabajando y claro que ningún taxi pasaba por esta zona por miedo a ser saqueado. Cuando hubo llegado a la casa con gran dificultad, se alivio al ver que el auto ya no estaba pero su corazón latía rápido, rogó por que bella se encontrase en la casa

Corrió ignorando el dolor de sus heridas que ni siquiera había mirado solos sujetada el brazo por que lo sentía entumecido.

-¿BELLA?, dios bella dime que estas en casa- cruzo el lumbral pero la tv seguía encendiada, corrió al cuarto pero no había nadie, el corazón le latió mas fuerte, los sollozos salieron de ella demasiado fuertes.

¿Que mierda haría ahora?, si bella había muerto no podía hacer mas…no le importaba en lo mínimo seguir viviendo, ¿y su cuerpo?, como haría, después de que la enterrase se mataría ella,…por supuesto, ya había muerto toda la gente que ella quería.

Una risa se escucho a sus espaldas, el grandulón estaba en la puerta riendo que la situación, el no se podía creer que ella saltara del carro por su hermana, tendría que ser por otra cosa.

-Que mierda!, vete- estaba cansada, se abalanzo hacía el,- ¿por que? Dios mi nena..mi pequeña .ella….- lloro desconsoladamente dando golpes al duro pecho de Emmett hasta caer de rodillas; por las heridas que azotaban su cuerpo y por el dolor que sentía.

Emmett estaba un poco divertido por la reacción de ella, las mujeres no paraban de llorar estúpidamente y mas hacer estúpida suposiciones aunque podían ser ciertas, Edward se había llevado a su hermana.

Ella se arrodillo en el suelo llorando por que no podía hacer mas además el hombre no lo negaba, el llamo a sus hombres para que viniesen por ella ya que el se iba a encontrar con Edward y poco le interesaba ver a una mujer llorar.

**DIAS DESPUES**

Emmett estaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sofás del establecimiento que el manejaba, en el piso de arriba era un restaurante como cualquier otro: elegante, comida exquisita..pero en el sótano era un bar de los mas cotizado y solo se permitía gente elite, gente que solo se podía permitir pagar por lo menos una copa.

Levanto su vaso de whiskies en modo de brindis invitando a su hermano, Edward levanto su copa de vino extraída directamente de los viñedos Cullen

-No podemos tenerlas a las dos en mi casa- comenzó el cobrizo

-No pienso dejar a esa mujer en la mía- replico emmett

-per favore , ¿entonces piensas dejarla por ahí y che la maten?- pregunto enfadado Edward

-No me importa si lo hacen,- realmente a el le daba igual.

-Dio! Emmett, es que no te dignas a pensar con la cabeza, si la matan ¿como podremos controlar a la _donna_?- Edward estaba exasperado, su padre no había dejado a la mano el negocio a su hermano mayor por que este hacía las cosas impulsivamente y no las tomaba enserio. Pues déjame matar a la otra chica entonces, no compliquemos las cosas-

-¿Crees realmente _che due donna_ pudieron hacer eso?- Edward era consciente de que Emmett a pesar de su éxito con las mujeres sentía un desprecio algo extraño hacía ellas; las consideraba solo pasa uso del placer tal y como el, pero Edward por lo menos era consciente de que esa pequeña arma que tenían como sexo femenino podía llevar a la destrucción del mundo.- tenemos que conseguir a la mente del ataque.

El peli negro lo pensó bien, realmente el tenia razón, entonces debería dejar a la rubia tonta en su casa.

Suspiro

-_va bene_, no hay de otra.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Días después+++++++++++++++**

Habían avisado a Emmett días antes que la mujer está un poco extraña el no había preguntado nada ni tampoco le interesaba saber, su deber era solo tenerla confinada hasta que Edward dijera algo, además el tenia cosas que hacer, los primeros días no hacía más que tirar cosas a la pared, hasta sabía que había intentado quebrar los vidrios de la ventana pero era imposible.

Esos días había hecho su rutina de siempre, jugar póker, revisar sus negocios, ir al club con Alice, la cual no sabía que tenían a las chicas en su poder, el estaba furiosos con ella por mostrarse amable con una mujer que intento matarle, no podía negar que hasta las mujeres de su familia eran un poco raras, aun así su pequeña hermana se había puesto en contacto para arreglar las cosas y el no se le podía negar.

Sin poderlo retrasar mas subió las escaleras un poco entristecido de que su casa fuera en su totalidad opulenta y sin ninguna fosa o calabozo para que tener alguien cautivo sin ningún lugar pertinente para ello. Abrió la puerta de la habitación un tanto descuidado: la chica estaba en la ventana de espaldas hacía el, la escayola que tenía su brazo izquierdo le tenía sin cuidado además de las raspaduras y la venda en su rodilla no estaba tan grave.

La comida estaba en la cama sin tocar pero se veía que la había removido; esto no le impresiono; las chicas con que salía apenas tocaban la comida.

El camino un poco hasta quedar en medio del cuarto un tanto divertido, miro sus pequeños short que mostraban que la chica cuidaba su cuerpo, esas piernas eran de deportista las raspaduras no le restaban sensualidad, un trasero grande y redondo.

Ella volteo cuando le escucho entrar; una de las tiras de la blusa estaba abajo revelando el inicio de sus pechos. A pesar de que era su ropa de todos los días se le veía grandiosa

No estaba nada mal, estaba totalmente apetecible, no tenía nada de malo jugar un poco ¿no?, después de todo ella no había tenido contacto con nadie desde que llego y le haría falta algo de consuelo, rio amargamente.

- ¿Qué- mierda! Grito ella miro en la habitación buscando algún objeto que tirarle pero no encontró nada, ya que todo lo había roto ya.

-_ti piace che _te traiga un banano para _che_ me dispares?- Bromeo el,, realmente ella le resultaba divertida, cada vez que el subía le gritaba, o si lo veía salir de la casa le pegaba a las ventana y le gritaba, gracias adiós que el no podía escucharle, esta mujer sabia tantas palabras en español como en ingles, no se imaginaba como una mujer en su estado podría hacerle tantas cosas.

- tu! Muérgano, chimpancé asqueroso déjame salir de aquí!.- la rubia miro la cama desecha y vio la comida, había una cuchara, era lo único que podía utilizar, al menos podía pegarle en un ojo.

El peli negro vio como ella trataba de caminar los mas rápido que su pierna herida le permitía y tomo una cuchara_, la mujer era increíble, pensaba atizarle con una cuchara!_, tendrían que darle un punto, seguía siendo tonta pero ingeniosa y se lo hizo saber.

¿Como se atrevía el a decirle aquello?, Rosalie estaba furiosa, el plato cayó al suelo quebrándose en pedazos esparciéndose por todo el suelo pero eso no la detuvo para ir hacía el grandullón apuntando el mango de la cuchara hacía su pecho.

Emmett la detuvo y rio escandalosamente, el abrazo encarcelándola en su pecho sin opción para le ventar la cuchara que aun sostenía.

-De una manera poco sutil te dije que eras _algo_ inteligente- le dijo el- tienes que admitir que la mayoría de las rubias son algo…brutas.

Ella se sentía ofendida, además el se burlaba de ella todo el tiempo y ella solo quería hacerle enfadar para que la soltara y pudiese buscar a su hermanita.

-suélteme animal!- dijo ella, nerviosa porque el cuerpo el temblaba, sus musculo estaban tensos contra ella y eso se sentía bien, por mucho tiempo había rehuido al contacto masculino.

- soy un verdadero animal en la cama, ¿comprobamos?- rio mirándola a los grandes ojos azules, le encantaba que fuera una fierecilla y tenerla en cautiverio parecía ponerla más salvaje,¿ así ella también seria en la cama? , tenia una pequeña cinturita y sus pechos estaba en su torso creando una especie de almohadilla…algo creció en el.

El pánico de ella creció, un fuego flameo en los ojos de el, que le hizo tensarse..Eso era deseo. Ahora se hizo consiente del miembro grande que chocaba en su estomago.

Forcejeo en un intento de soltarse, ahora si estaba en total pánico, sus ojos comenzaron a saltar como locos, Emmett se percato como la furia de ella se disipo y entro algo mas, la soltó suavemente extrañado por su cambio, no es que hubiesen tenido un contacto tan intimo antes…pero no era para que se colocara así.

Parecía inconsciente, lo miraba con miedo pero no parecía consiente, levanto la cuchara como si no supiese que hacer con ella pero de repente fue como si se le iluminase una bombilla y lo miro de nuevo con pánico, la soltó y retrocedió un paso y su pie toco un vidrio del plato clavándosele dolorosamente en él, la sangre no tardo en salir como agua.

-de..n-uevo..no—por-fav- decía ella sin poder hablar más con los temblores de su boca.

Todo paso tan rápido que Emmett estaba tan confundido, por el cambio de humor, la escena y el pánico de ella, _que ¡mierda? ¿Este tipo de escena la habrá inventado ella?.._pero se veía tan atemorizada, era tan real todo eso; ella no se causaría daño así por así, luego de lo del carro …

Rosalie vio la sangre, las vendas.. el hombre frente a ella: todo parecía igual al pasado al día en que.. se desmayo.

Dios esta mujer tenía vendas y todavía sigue haciéndose mas heridas!

**TEORIASSSSS!**

**como será el pasado de Rose?, porque se desmayo?...dios dios!, chicas este es mi cap favorito de los que hasta ahora he subido jijiji, ustedes dirán si les interesa saber mas de esta pareja u.u**

**besos! damas mias, es todo un placer escribirles, y mi querida BeAKIS esta colaboran dome mucho ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOla queridas, comienzo disculpándome por no publicar el capitulo antes u.u tengo una ...am explicación para ello y lo que me molesta es que muchas de mis escritoras también ha dado algo como esto ajaja y odio dar excusas y mas con este fi :(! pero weno por lo menos estoy aprendiendo: mi pc se ha estropeado (tenemos que comprarle un nuevo procesador y memoria ram!), lo malo de todo esto es que esta en la que estoy escribiendo los cap es la pc de mis padres y bueno...a ellos no les gusta que nosotros la tengamos ajajja u.u asi que me la he estado robando, y lo otro es que mi querididididiiididiisima Betas (Beakis) se nos va por un par de dias :D el dia 27 hasta nuevo aviso suerte querida :D, asi que estos días tratare de editar de nuevo los cap con errores u,u, vale? muchos besos y muchas gracias por leerme y escusemente por todo este enredo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegra, <em>**

**_GEORGE SAND_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8<strong>

Bella camino con dolor por el pasillo: no podía juntar las piernas, no sabia por que le dolía tanto! recordó como Edward había sido tan delicado pero a un así….. Por eso se había puesto un vestido amarillo pavoroso en vez de sus cómodos shorts, estaba haciendo un buen día y quería disfrutarlo al máximo pero antes pasó por la cocina:

Jessica estaba en ella lavando algunos platos, le miro a la cara, sentía que tenia un letrero diciendo " Ya esta, lo he hecho con tu jefe"

¿Necesitas ayuda en algo Jess?- pregunto tomando una manzana.

La muchacha miro hacía los lados preocupada por el cariñoso diminutivo que esta utilizaba con ella, no sabía si esto podría causarle algún problema.

Muchas gracias Isabela, ya estoy terminando aquí- le sonrió de la manera más agradable, realmente estaba alegre de la chica no fuese como las otras mujeres del el Señor, la única que se había portado más o menos decente con ella era Tanya y ahora Isabela.

Vale, vale, haré como si no lo he escuchado-bromeo, le había pedido que le llamase Bella pero la chica lo ignoraba- estaré fuera por si _él__me__n_ecesita_o_k?- aunque ella sabía que Edward no la necesitaría.

Bella miro la ventana, se veían flores meciéndose con el viento, Camino deseando poder correr para llegar y bailar con ellas, ansiosa de salir a disfrutar el centelleante sol; no es como si nunca hiciese sol en la ciudad pero nunca tuvo el placer de disfrutarlo en un jardín con flores hermosas….todo se veía tan bonito!

…..

Le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio, estaba impaciente no podía entender como la policía, la parte del departamento que no había comprado, había descubierto un vuelo donde habían cargado mercancía importante….

Creo que deberías ausentarte Edward, no es seguro-otro de sus socios le pidió

Si, no estoy dispuesto a caer..- otro dijo.

¡Llamen, investiguen, maten lo que sea! deben de saber algo- dijo enojado, miro fiero a sus hombres y socios que lo habían levantado temprano; no era problema….pero si cuando la noche anterior le había hecho el amor Bella y tenia mas ganas.

Se fue a la ventana de su estudio y pudo ver un cuerpo sobre el pasto con un cabello chocolate alborotado Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y reía sola, su cara estaba sonrojada ..Parecía un ángel en medio de esas flores.

Los hombres que le acompañaban en esa habitación estaban un tanto sorprendidos por la calma de Cullen después de horas discutiendo ¿que era lo que miraba con tanta ternura? Uno de ellos se aproximo tratando de ver algo, seria interesante saber que robaba su atención

Edward se tenso, no quería que ellos vieran las largas piernas desnudas de Bella, el vestido que llevaba estaba un poco levantado por el viendo, volvió su cara y los miro a todos con ferocidad poniendo su atención a los hechos que le perturbaban…pero ella también le perturbaba y de que manera.

Había estirado sus piernas para no sentir las punzadas en su centro y se sonrojo al recordar que no llevaba nada debajo del vestido, rio bajito, que el viento, entrase allí, era un alivio.

Después se dirigió a los pequeños arbustos y árboles que rodeaban la mansión: recordó que sus primeros días aquí había intentado pensar como escapar pero era imposible ya que siempre permanecía en la habitación pero después de que él la amenazase con hacerle algo a Rosalíe …aunque muy dentro ella sabia que después de hacer _eso_con Edward no iba a irse, quería conocerle .

¡Que estúpido!, ¿quien en su sano juicio desearía algo así? ¿Pero acaso no es lo que hacen los seres humanos?, desear cosas imposibles e inconcebibles racionalmente.

Suspiro

Camino más y mas, distraída con los pensamientos de Edward y de ella a su lado…por un tiempo.

Una gota rozo su mejilla..Era de esperar que la lluvia estuviese de vuelta, ignoro como otras gotas le rozaban, como si con eso, pudiera evitar que la mojasen, pero los arboles no podían hacerlo, pues la lluvia había comenzado fuerte, giro devuelta a la mansión

Se había internado demasiado en el pequeño bosque, se asusto.

Corrió por el sendero ignorado el dolor de su entrepierna, la lluvia ya la tenía empapada, resbalo en medio de las flores fulmino al cielo oscuro con la mirada varias gotas intentaron colarse en sus ojos, dios el hermoso vestido ya no era amarillo!, tenía manchas.

Entro a la casa cuidadosamente intentada no ensuciar al suelo con sus pies enlodados pero era imposible, no quería dejar evidencia de su catástrofe el lustroso suelo de mármol parecía ofendido ante su suciedad, así que corrió al cuarto de aseo y tomo la trapera para limpiar detrás de sus huellas mientras caminaba.

Edward caminaba hacía la salida con los hombres siguiéndole el paso, todavía estaba enojado por lo sucedió con su mercancía, además Emmett no llamaba ni dejaba un mensaje ¡había tantas cosas!: ahora tenía que alejarse por un tiempo de las actividades narcotráficos para que no le siguieran la pista.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Bella con una trapera en mano, ella levanto la cabeza y vio..; estaba empapada y toda sucia pero su vestido, que parecía como si se hubiese encogido, mojado se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus cuervas, su cabello parecía negro por la humedad. Uno de los hombres a su espalda suspiro y otro susurro interesado.

….la ira le invadió….

Bella estaba asustada, Edward la miraba como si quisiese matarla, ¿estaba enojado quizás porque ella ensuciaba su piso? Trato de alisar su vestido en un intento de calmarle y limpio rápidamente el lodo a sus pies con la trapera, pero el la detuvo con un fiera mano en su brazo

¡Che mierda haces _donna_!a la habitación ya!- rugió encolerizado

Te-ngo que limpiar,e—s- trato de explicarle

_Che_ te vayas ya!- grito y con un mirada tan helada que la estremeció, ella corrió por las escaleras con la trapera en manos directo a su cuarto temblando por el miedo e ignorado el frio, las lagrimas se confundía con el agua que goteaba de su largo cabello.

¿Porque tenía que llorar siempre?, ¿no podía ser una mujer fuerte como Rosalía?.

Uno de los hombres estaba interesado por la reacción de Edward, ¿que pasaba aquí?, ¿porque se enojaba ante una empleada estuviese en medio de una habitación? pero ignoro todo esto era solo una empleada.

Tiene un personal muy…llamativo- dijo uno de los hombres en modo insinuante, Edward, trato de controlar toda su furia.

Era solo una empleada a la que debían de vigilar.

No mires, ni toques _niente_ de mi propiedad.- si, por que todo lo que habitada en esta casa era suyo, hasta Jessica o alguno de los objetos…o eso quería creer.

Sin previo aviso uno de ellos le dio la idea perfecta para sus arranques de celos irracionales…

Wowo- rio otro- tranquilo, nunca había creído eso de que los italianos eran muy posesivos- bromeo y no sabía cuánto de lo que decía era cierto.

-si, hasta con las cosas triviales-otro hablo.

¡Ya esta!, esa era la explicación al porque de su ira contra Estefan…

Edward los despidió oscamente dejándolos partir sin mostrar mucho interés a sus bromas.

…..

Bella se estaba en el baño quitando el vestido mojado y mugriento para darse una ducha.

Edward entro dando un portazo molesto, ¿como ella se dejaba ver así ante otros después de haber estado juntos?, estaba molesto por ello entro en su recamara

¿Porque no estaba en su habitación?

Furioso fue a la de ella, entro en le baño y ella estaba ahí preparándose para entrar en la tina , rápidamente trato de cubrirse con la toalla ,la tomo fuerte del brazo como si no le importara el dolor que pudiese causarle,

-¿que-e—pa? - Trato de preguntar sorprendida.

-¿que mierda hacías allí abajo?- pregunto el enojado

- yo..solo e-e-t-a- estaba tan asustada que no podía ni hablar

-¡acaso quieres que te folle todo el que te vea!- rugió - si eso quieres pues eso tendrás- dijo cruelmente.

De un golpe le quito la toalla y su cuerpo desnudo le hizo excitarse ante la visión, la atrajo asía el y tomo en la boca uno pechos, lo mordió sin cuidado.

-Edwa..Por favor para- rogo ella

La ignoro y Succiono su el otro pezón encantado por el sabor de la lluvia en ella ,siguió masajeando duramente su cuerpo, no estaba pensando y no quería hacerlo, los gemidos de ella se acuchaban en todo el baño eran de dolor, la pego en la pared fuerte, a ella se le escapo el aire

Una de sus manos paso a su apretadito coño y lo acaricio sin meter ningún dedo tratando de incentivarla a gemir pero ella solo lloraba, así que se rindió si _ella__no__quiere__disfrutar__pues__yo__lo__are_

Bajo su pantalón, bóxer hasta las rodillas y la obligo a arrodillarse enfrente de el

-chúpalo- ordeno

Ella se negó a poner su boquita ahí, pero la agarro del cabello obligándole abrir la boca aun más

Bella observo en miembro grande de el, se veía arrebatadoramente hermoso casi como si fuese una escultura duro, fuerte, letal, grande, Bello…. Unas gotitas se escapaban de su glande.

Lloro a un mas, porque le asía esto?, ella quería tenerle si..pero no asi, de esta manera; saco su lengüita y la puso encima de esas gotas tanteando su sabor.

Edward gimió ante la vista ella parecía probar un helado, como si su sabor fuese desconocido ..pero estaba tan urgido que le izo poner toda su boquita en el.

-Mía- decía cegado por el placer

Bella lo chupo lento pero profundo casi con dolor y muy dentro de ella disfrutaba pues era algo que el disfrutaba, aunque a su costa.

El estaba desesperado como si nada pudiera realmente llenarle, ¿ eso era que estaban pensado los hombres allí abajo?, tenerla entre las piernas?. La tomo de los hombros y le iso golpear la espalda contra la pared.

La penetro

Duro, seco.

Pero delicioso

Un pequeño gripo de protesta y dolor salió de ella. Oía su respiración fuerte y jadeaba de deseo, murmuraba cosas en su oído en italiano con una furia letal

_-Sarà solo essere scopata da mio (solo seras follada por mi,)_

_-mojada para mi_

_-nudo per me- (desnuda para mi)_

Edward empujaba deleitado por el baile de sus pechos llenos brincando, lamia y mordía todo a su paso.

Ella es tan estrecha, tan apretaba y su dulce coño era para él y era solo de él.

-grita mi nombre…- le ordeno, ella estaba tan cansada pero obedeció sacando su nombre en gemidos roncos de dolor.

No había nada más en el que el deseo y su polla llenándola, sus manos presionaron su trasero para poder entrar mas profundo, aunque su vos no era lo mismo de anoche el estar dentro de ella era un alivio.

Bella sentía la aspereza de la polla de Edward, pues no había estado mojada, además su cuerpo todavía adolorido por la noche pasada era mucho peor, deseaba desmallarse, había intentado pegarle pero los sollozos no le permitían hacerlo con fuerza.

Edward se movió mas rudamente en ella sin contemplación y llego vaciándose, la dejo caer, ella sollozaba temblando y no por algún orgasmo… el miro confundido y furioso, estaba dividido, pero ella se lo había buscado ¿no?, además el no podía darle ternura y esas cosas, el era alguien violento y ella tenía que acostumbrarse.

Salió de la habitación

Bella se sentía tan sucia, que manera de hacerle el amor tan ¡impersonal!, vio ahora con verdaderos ojos lo que era estar secuestrada, el haberse entregado sin más.

¡Es que era tan estúpida!, ¿Rosalie estaría pasándola igual?

No, su hermana no, su querida Ros era mas inteligente y ella no pensaba en estar con hombres y menos con esos.

* * *

><p><strong>SEEE, el cap es corto lo se :(!, <strong>

**QUE MAL SE ESTA PORTANDO ED!, NECESITA UN ESCARMIENTO..QUE TAL?, ajjaj quizás alguna quiera ir con un látigo *.* **

**Porfavor para incentivar a esta Duquesita, porfis dejen sus comentarios T.T ya sean criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS o felicidades lo que sea! hasta un hola ajajaj!, besos y de nuevo gracias a mi Beta u.u**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Hola damas! Espero que estén todas bien**

**un poco de la historia de ROSALIE, no es aterradora, pues me dio pesar poner algo horrible soy una sensibelesca (no creo q exista la palabra) u.u**

_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Emmett se quedo paralizado con ella en brazos, detestaba que las mujeres hicieran show, siempre había visto chicas que utilizaban la escena de llanto, miseria, riqueza..la típica: desmayarse un drama total, pero esta lo asía muy bien..Por que ni se movía!.

_-Che_ no se saben otra _piu_ alucinante?, me aburren!- mascullo.

La llevo a la cama; regañándose una vez mas por no tener una habitación menos cómoda- _como siempre el pensado en la opulencia_-observo sus piernas larguísimas _no sabrías como la hubiésemos pasado si no armaras tal show ,_de nuevo vio como su tobillo estaba herido considero dejarla así.. _Porque no aprender de su drama?, por lo menos sabia que esta no era de las que utilizaban keshut_!

El podría curarle…pero no quería que se sintiese especial, además mancharía las sabanas! Aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Se fue de la habitación tardándose en llamar a Leah para que atendiera a la rubiecita.

Unas piernas de apariencia violetas se deslizaban por un tubo, la música se estrellaba contra las paredes asiendo que el lugar se sintiera mas chico a pesar de que era un antro, un cabaret, una disco…

Removió los hielos del vaso y tomo de un trago el contenido.

Estaba aburrido, su hermano le había propuesto venir –algo demasiado raro, ya que Edward solo se ocupada de elegir mujeres con clase a pesar de que solo era para tenerlas en la cama- al contrario Emmett le daba igual, solo eran mujeres y punto fueran de donde fueran.

La cabellera rubia de la muchacha se veía rojiza por las luces

Tenía que admitirlo, el estar en casa con la rubiecita gritando y armando teatro tenía su atractivo.

Rubia, le gustaban mas las morenas..Eran mas salvajes…pero hoy haría la excepción.

Rosalie estaba agotada. Cuando se levanto vio otra venda mas añadida a su cuerpo y se sintió mas enojada al saber que realmente se las había hecho ella misma…_pero por culpa de aquel estúpido chimpancé!,_observo que la habitación estaba ya en perfecto estado y en la mesa de noche un nuevo plato de comida.

Se toco la cabeza y recordó lo que había pasado.

La cortada en el tobillo le recordó la sangre que manaba de toda su pierna la vez que….agito la cabeza, no lo iba a recordar no hoy, no ahora, no nunca.

Se levanto cuidadosamente depuesta a ponerle fin a toda esta situación, pero antes comería un poco.

Después de un rato, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida con los recuerdos aflorando en su cabeza.

_-como puede eso suceder?- pregunto recostada en la cama removiéndole los risos rubios a su novio.-deberías__dejar que ellos manejen sus cosas ._

_-No entiendes Nena?, yo soy el que debería estar en su lugar no el!, ya veras ,deben obedecer a mi._

_Rose creía eso, Royce era un chico lindo de calle; era un "gánster", un tipo que vende drogas, uno que anda armado…..un chico malo._

_-yo estaré a tu lado Bebe, siempre… aremos todo juntos, cualquier cosa aria por ti- y era cierto ella lo amaba tanto; y no solo por haberla ayudado para que su hermanita terminara la escuela…si no por que el la trataba de manera especial, el la defendía….la amaba, o eso creía._

_Rosalie se levanto, llevaba puesta una camisa de el, debía de ir a cambiarse para ir a la universidad._

_Desde el baño escucho unos ruidos, salió para ver que era lo que estaba pasando; en la pequeña habitación estaba su novio entre los gruesos brazos de un gigante hombre afro que amenazaba con dejarle sin aire,_

_-he escuchado rumores- decía uno de los 3 hombres, el más bajo y que parecía ser el jefe.- como que no estás contento._

_-de que hablas?, - dijo nervioso el rubio._

_-Sabes…debes aceptar que en mi barrio se hace lo que yo diga- el hombre se sentó en un desecho sillón._

_Le pegaron una vez más_

_-no le hagan daño!- dijo angustiada por su novio_

_Los2 hombres mas se voltearon así a ella._

_Rose, vete de aquí.- dijo su novio_

_-Pero por que si la fiesta acaba de comenzar?-_

_Rose intento ir a donde estaba el, bajo las miradas interesadas de los chicos_

_-pagaras con ella Roy?- dijo el mas bajo de todos, le miro lascivamente_

_El chico dejo de escupir sangre y miro a su novia con los ojos entornados._

_-Ella puede valer como pago?- dijo perspicaz _

_La rubia sintió como se le venia el mundo encima….acaso el estaba vendiéndola?, miro nerviosamente a los lados, habían vidrios rotos y los cajones saqueados; sin decir nada se volteo para encerrarse en el baño pero uno la detuvo del hombre._

_-no te vayas chiquita- ella tembló_

_Forcejeo un poco llena de pánico…._

_-Déjame!, déjame!- gritaba_

_-Ros..Solo hazlo por mi, no dijiste que cualquier cosa?- dijo ,pero Rose no se imagino cualquier cosa como eso, podría dar su vida, pero no su cuerpo..No lo había hecho por su Bella y menos por el._

_Intento escurrirse_

_-quédate quieta mujer!- fue lanzada contra una pared, el impacto fue tenas, su cuerpo se arquero__y un vidrio se en custro en una de las palmas de su mano._

_La desesperación aumento, y las lagrimas fueron cayendo con mas intensidad, que le__harían?, miro su mano ensangrentada y por un momento deseo que el vidrio se hubiese clavado en su venas…_

_Pero ella no era egoísta, no con su hermanita: déjale sola no era una opción._

_Gimió de dolor, y__Royce__ni siquiera la miraba._

_Con un gran esfuerzo se__levanto, y corrió asía el baño._

_Escuchaba los murmullos y risas, y unos cuantos ruidos de cosas quebradas._

Rosalie se removió un poco, sentía que le palpitaba el pie, pero no re despertó.

**He recibido comentarios sobre mi falta de ortografía, u.u lo siento tengo una perro grafía, siempre lo he dicho pero tranquilas luego lo corrijo (LUEGO) si alguien quiere hacerlo por mi..**

**Baccio! Ciao**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAS NENAS, TOY DE PASO. SOL PARA SUBIRLES ESTE CAP!**

**YA HE SALIDO A VACACIONES DE LA UNI! ME HA IDO GENIAL, ASI QUE DURANTE TODO JUNIO ADELANTARE EL FIC :)!**

* * *

><strong><em> Los errores más grandes no son aquellos que se hacen a voluntad, sino son aquellos que no se reconocen.<em>****_ (no se de quien es )_**

* * *

><p>Unas piernas de apariencia violeta –debido a la luz fluorescente- se deslizaban por un tubo, la música se retumbaba contra las paredes asiendo que el lugar se sintiera más chico a pesar de que era un antro, un cabaret, una disco… demasiado grande.<p>

Removió los hielos del vaso y tomo de un trago el contenido

Estaba aburrido

La cabellera rubia de la muchacha se veía rojiza por las luces

Tenía que admitirlo, el estar en casa con la rubiecita gritando y armando teatro tenía su atractivo.

Pero debía sacar a esa mujer de su casa; Edward no parecía apurado por cuidar de Alice así que el se encargaría.

Rosalie estaba agotada. Cuando se levanto vio otra venda mas añadida a su cuerpo y se sintió mas enojada al saber que realmente se las había hecho ella misma…_pero por culpa de aquel estúpido chimpancé!, _observo que la habitación estaba ya en perfecto estado y en la mesa de noche un nuevo plato de comida.

Se toco la cabeza….y recordó lo que había pasado.

La cortada en el tobillo le recordó la sangre que manaba de toda su pierna la vez que….agito la cabeza, no lo iba a recordar no hoy, no ahora, no nunca.

Se levanto cuidadosamente depuesta a ponerle fin a toda esta situación pero antes comería un poco.

Emmett entro en la oscura mansión, con la corbata desaliñada y un ligero aliento alcohol subió las escaleras tambaleando, no necesito encender ninguna luz…esta escena se repetía muchas veces, solo que esta vez estaba sin ninguna mujer llevándola a su habitación.

Extrañamente en medio de su estado fue a ver como estaba la rubia

¿Acaso estaría dormida?

Si, lo estaba.

Como siempre su apariencia lo impacto y quiso tocarla….

El plato a su lado estaba completamente vacio

Sonrió

Después de todo era humana y tenía que comer.

Suspiro

Lo de la tarde lo tenía desconcertado, recordó como sus ojos se reflejo la desesperación, Que mierda le importaba si comía?, ¿y si estaba atormentada y porque estaba en su habitación?, tenía que irse. Pero no lo hizo en lugar de ellos tomo su tobillo bueno..Dando un ligero rose con los dedos.

Subió por su pantorrilla acariciando lo sube que era la piel.

Ella se removió

El se tenso esperando un montón de gritos de su parte, sin embargo alargo un brazo y acomodando mas la almohada y murmurando

Royce, se supone que tienes que moverle la antena , no patearlo

….-No podemos tener uno Bels, con que lo alimentaremos?

El se dio la vuelta, asiendo caso omiso ante los murmullos de ella.

Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿Quién era Royce?.

Ahora estaba más decidido a encarcelarla, pues la privaría de estar con el chico que quería.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++al dia siguiente++++++++++++++++++

-llámelo o estrello la lámpara contra la pared- amenazo Rosalie amenazo a la chica del servicio

- haga lo que quiera, igual la casa no es mía – respondía Leah, ella no se acobardaba ante cualquier cosa, pues también había sido una muchacha de barrio

- entonces dañare esa corita tu ya, si no le llamas- se adelanto con paso ligero- y ya sabes cómo actuamos las chicas de Bronx…y más si somos latinas.

Emmett sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza y más cuando escuchaba unos golpes como si fuese canon en la puerta.

Maldijo

Señor, señor.- llamaba la estúpida de leah

Que mierda quieres!- era extraño, ella sabia que no se le debía molestar,

Es ella,….ella!- su vos era temerosa, estaba confundido! Como leah se acobardaba ante la rubia?

Gruño levantándose .

Rosalie estaba satisfecha, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Dispuesta a negociar. El entro hecho un huracán

Tú! maldita mujer, que mierda quieres!- rugió , ya no aguantándose, de las niñerías de aquella rubia.

Ella se hizo la sorprendida…hasta que vio que estaba en solo sus bóxer, teni9a un pecho realmente de chocolate. Bronceado, cuadros ,parecía una maquina de músculos!, el tipo estaba en sus mejores época!

Porque estás haciendo semejante escándalo? – mintió.

Emmett la miro con desconfianza, estaba cómodamente, sentada en el borde de la cama, con esa actitud de niña mala, pero con apariencia de ángel devastador….y estaba sonrojada, mnnnn

-Ves algo que te guste?

Ella helo su mirada

He visto mucho más potencial.

Que!..Ahora que tramaba?

-no me jodas!, quien eres para interrumpir mi sueno la próxima..-dirijio su mano a sus caderas pero se entero de que no llevaba el arma.

Maldijo

Ella sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto

El suspiro irritado

-Solo quería pedirte salir de la habitación, solo eso.

El enarco una ceja

Que te hace pensar que quiero complacerte?

-por qué quieres encerrarme? , Acaso te gusta que remodele esta habitación todo los días?- le tentó

Emmett pensó en como ella derribaba todo a su alrededor…todo eso aria ella en toda su casa!.El frunció el ceño, desde cuando los papeles estaban invertidos?

No saldrás… sonrió - hasta que no vea que te portas bien- volteo, para seguir su camino.

Rosalie maldijo!, el hijo de puta ,no la dejaría salir! maldito, maldito! como podría realizar su plan?...se portaría..Bien.

_**ISABELLA Y EDWARD**_

Edward no se arrepentía de su trato con Bella; si, había perdido el control pero lo disfruto de esa manera, obtuvo lo que quería de ella y todavía quería mas, no era un hombre que se privase de lo que quería.

-Bella?- dijo Jessica , esta ya se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre pues la veía tan alicaída que trataba de subirle el ánimo con cualquier cosa- no te ha gustado la comida?

- si, solo que no tengo hambre- el plato del desayuno se encontraba todavía ahí, intacto pues se sentía tan triste que ni ganas de comer le daban, solo solía comer en las noches.

- podría quedarme un rato..Quieres? – la muchacha estaba tan preocupada por la jovencita que se atrevía a faltar a sus quehaceres por hacerle compañía..

-No Jess, no lo hagas!, el te gritara! Déjame yo …yoo estoy bien- se altero al escucharla..Qué tal si le hacía lo mismo?.

Jessica se retiro con pesar..Llevaba ya 4 días así, llamaría a la señorita Alice si las cosas no cambiaban.

++++++++++++++++dos al dia siguiente +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bella miraba ausente por la ventana: asía un buen día, pero no se atrevía a salir de nuevo..Si lo asía seria para huir y no volver jamás aunque fuera imposible.

Edward estaba indiferente, como si la culpable de todo fuese ella, pero recordó que ella era una prisionera no su novia, ni su amante, ni su amiga así que por que tenía que tratarla bien?

No se merecía lo que le hiso, pero acaso no fue ella que le busco desde un principio No podía hacerse la sufrida! Si, ella era de carácter débil pero no será más un mártir!

Dio un salto en la cama, con un poco de los ánimos renovados, salió con cautela de la habitación viendo, si había alguna señal de que el estuviese en casa

_Se dio un golpe mental, y que si estaba?, no ignoraría, si!, eso aria_, pensaba ella, corrió por las escaleras como si la estuviesen persiguiendo.

Jessica se volteo a ver a un agitaba Isabela.

-Se encuentra, bien señorita?- pregunto ella asustada, dejando de picar las verduras

-ess..toy bien- intento respirar..- el.? –pregunto

- no esta –sonrió la aludida, siguió su oficio un poco impresionado de que saliera de la habitación

- oH!, quiero ayudar,- tomo rápidamente el cuchillo, tratando de distraerse.

- paso algo con el señor?- pregunto coqueta, Jessica por entablar conversación, pero la castaña se tenso.

- como esta tu pequeño Jess?- desvió el tema.

La chica, comprendió su evasiva, pero feliz de hablar de su pequeñín

Ese Paul! , están travieso, anoche después de recogerle de donde la señora Mark, me pregunto si…..

- cuando lo traerás?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, los niños le encantaban!

- no, puedo – contesto la chica- el señor no permitirá a Paul aquí.

Bella se entristeció, que hacías que ese hombre fuese tan despiadado?

No le importaba.

Siguió ayudando a Jessica y riendo de las travesuras del pequeño

+++++++++horas mas tarde+++++++

Se escuchaba una alegría risa, por toda la casa, Edward camino hacia la cocina donde provenía la algarabía irritada de semejante escándalo, al cruzar el lumbral, vio como Isabela reía a carcajadas secándose los ojos llorosos de alegría.

Ella estaba sentada en la isla, viendo concina a la chica, tenía sus casuales short.

-Me la quiero quedar, puedo?- Pregunto ella agarrando en su pecho un pequeño recuadro , tenía la cara hecha un puchero.- es muy guapo

El sonrió.

Jessica frunció el seño

-Paul es un rompe corazones, tiene a todas las mujeres del vecindario cautivadas…creo que no debería enamorarse

El cobrizo se tenso ante aquello..Quien es Paul?

Ya lo esto Jess, no sé cómo pero tienes que traerlo a casa!- Bella rebotaba en su lugar, emocionada

Voy a intentar traerlo, querrá hacerlo cuando le hable de usted, pero no respondo si le rompe el….

La muy puta! Quiere traer a otro hombre a mi casa!, Edward vibro de rabia.

Que mierda?- grito encolerizado, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres

-señor!, que—s—us-sut…-comenzó a decir Jessica con la mano el pecho, sobresaltada

Usted, no diga nada!, se larga de mi casa- Edward quería asesinarla, ella estaba ayudando a esa pequeña puta a verse con otros.

Bella se lleno de miedo..Edward estaba en acercándose hacia ella con ese paso amenazante, recordó la ultima vez…

El cobrizo la agarro del brazo, ella dio un gritito encogiéndose, el bajo de donde estaba colocándola de espaldas a él.

Al parecer fue mala idea irme sin d arte más, parece que te hace falta- le gruño ,- mnn, buen momento que estrenemos este sabroso culito- la masajeo, Zorra.

Bella no entendía, nada, que estaba haciendo mal?

Se agarro fuertemente a la encimera, como para sacarse sangre, dejando caer el pequeño recuadro que Jessica le había dado, tratando de contener los sollozos

_Fuerte_

_Fuerte_

_Fuerte_

_Fuerte se repetía_

Edward desabrocho sus pantalones, y procedió a sacarle los de ella..Pero vio algo en el suelo.

El recuadro que Isabela había sostenido minutos antes presentaba el rostro de un pequeño niño de unos 5 años de ojos azules con hoyuelos, sonriendo pícaramente.

Bella al ver que Edward aflojo su agarre, se zafo de el , decida a darle la cara, pero él estaba mirándola perplejo, ella frunció el ceño

Edward miro los ojos de Isabela, estaban brillando de lagrimas, pero no las derramo, tenía esa mirada desafiante pero con su postura era de encogimiento….le tenía miedo.

De repente ella paso a su lado corriendo, empujándolo, huyendo.

Se sentía estúpido, había formado un show por un niño

Un niño al que Isabela quería conocer, un niño que le sacaba una sonrisa a ella,…

Pensó de nuevo si realmente había disfrutado de la ultima ves que la hizo su ya.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

><p><em>"El placer es el bien primero. Es el comienzo de toda preferencia y de toda aversión. Es la ausencia de dolor en el cuerpo y de inquietud en el alma." Aristoteles<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalie se sentó firme en la cama ese mismo día, llamo de nuevo al chimpancé para hablar de lo de su salida.<p>

- Los 2 sabemos que no me dejaras ir… – Dijo tranquila – Y que no te importa lo que pase conmigo a menos que sufra.

Emmett aplaudió burlesco.

- Wow! Nena, has entendido algo, ojala todas las rubias fueran tan inteligente como tú – Dijo con falso orgullo

Rose se aguanto, aunque quería decirle un par de de cosillas.

- Como sabemos, a mí tampoco me importa nada con respecto a ti, ni tampoco con esta maravillosa habitación amueblada - Ondeo la mano señalando el lugar – Así que este es el trato. Tú me dejas salir de estas cuatro paredes y yo me portare bien. – Concluyo.

El peli negro alzo una ceja

- Y eso a mí que me interesa? Destruye lo que quieras, tengo mucho dinero para restaurar los destrozos que hagas.

La rubia lo vio levantarse con gesto aburrido y entro en pánico. Emmett la escucho suspirar y sonrió. Estando de espaldas a ella.

- Dime que es lo que quieres? No me dejas salir, ni hablar con mi hermana, ni hacer nada - Dijo tratando de no sonar histérica, corría el riesgo de que la llevasen a un lugar peor.

- Este es el plan. Sales solo cuando yo diga, sin discutir ni nada y no me hagas recordar que fue tu hermana la que intento matar a la mía – Se volvió con los ojos llameantes - La próxima vez, si es que sales de esta, piensen con quienes se meten.

Rosalie se inquieto, su mirara la pasmo, Bella no tenia culpa de nada, pero se aguanto una vez más antes de expresar su rabia.

- Ok, como quieras. – Dijo con fingida indiferencia.

El se marcho de allí, Preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Los próximos días, Rosalie se fijo que Leah entraba a la habitación sin tener que portar las llaves, no escuchaba el "clik" del seguro hasta que le pregunto a la chica.

- El señor dijo, que podías salir cuando esta estuviese sin seguro, solo podías hacerlo al jardín trasero.

No quería parecer desesperada, pero tampoco desaprovechar la oportunidad de comenzar con su plan, así que espero una hora antes de salir.

Isabella no lo podía creer. Ella, le había propinado un buen porrazo en la cara, a Edward.

Rió entre lágrimas, estaba asustada como el demonio, pero había podido ser un poquitín fuerte como para pegarle y luego… huir.

Estaba agazapada en un rincón de la habitación, esperando a que el subiera darle una golpiza o quizás… un tiro. Pero no llego.

Escucho unos pasos en la otra habitación, dejando la copa de vino, salió.

- A donde va? – Edward pregunto con el seño fruncido, vio como Jessica su empleada de hace un año, tenía la cara roja del llanto.

- A casa, señor. Ya he recogido todo – La pobre chica no se arriesgaba a pedirle su paga, tenia miedo.

Se le había olvidado que la había despedido.

- No sea estúpida, no se va a ir – Dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo.

Ella le miro raro, y largo un sollozo.

- Qué le pasa?

- Me-me… va a… ma-matar verdad?,Le juro que no lo iba a traer señor, ella quería pero… - Decía Jessica alterada. Solo pensaba en su pequeño.

Edward suspiro alterado

- No le voy hacer nada Jessica, traiga a su hijo. – Pero eso la asusto a un más.

- Tráigalo, solo quiero que ella lo vea. Le pagare un poco más si lo hace. – Sin más salió de la casa, dejando a la muchacha perpleja.

Al día siguiente Bella se movía nerviosa en la habitación, al escuchar el toque en la puerta se tenso.

- Bella, ábreme por favor – Jessica susurraba.

La muchacha le contó todo a Isabella, hasta que se decidió salir, siendo consciente de que Edward estaba en algún lugar de la casa.

Luego de unas horas se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Paul, revolcándose en la cocina a espaldas de Jessica.

-Brrrruuuuu. Ññuuuuuu Brrrrruuuuu brrrr – Una pequeña mano empujaba un carrito de juguete

- Deténgase, baje del auto – Isabella imitaba el sonido de unos policías detrás de él.

Paul tomo el carrito y corrió fuera de la cocina, sabiendo que la policía lo seguía, mientras que la castaña salió en su búsqueda con una risa amenazante hacia el pequeño.

- No huya señor - El pequeño reía más fuerte al escucharla – Lo atrapare

Paul entro a una habitación, la morena ni siquiera se fijo en eso cuando le siguió, estaba encantada de tener alguna diversión.

Edward escucho la puerta de su estudio abrirse, y un pequeñín mal vestido mirar a los lados en busca de algo

-Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto Edward

- La poli, me sigue – Susurro en secreto – Escondite.

Edward levanto una ceja, aunque entendió lo que el chico le dijo. **(la mafia lo sabe todo ajajaj** )

Unos momentos más tarde.

La morena entro en la habitación y se paralizo cuando vio a Edward en su escritorio, trabajando. Pero ella estaba segura que vio a Paul entrar aquí.

-Pasas a saludar? – El cobrizo levando la cabeza con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Estaba impresionada de que el le hablase tan tranquilo.

- Emm…Yo bus- buscaba – Se aclaro la garganta – Vi a Paul entrar aquí. –Recorrió la mirada por la habitación

- Pues, al que buscas no está aquí. – Dijo Edward, pero una risita lo descubrió. Bella fijo la mirada debajo del escritorio, donde un pequeños tenis desgastado se podía apreciar

- Te he encontrado! – Isabella grito en júbilo, olvidando a Edward. El pequeño salió corriendo de su escondite pero bella fue más rápida en agarrarle antes de salir de la habitación, los dos cayeron al suelo

- No, no, me rindo - Gritaba Paul.

- Así? – Dijo ella – Pagaras! – Dijo más fuerte para enfatizar la venganza.

Bella comenzó una ronda de cosquilleos, para que se doblegase.

Esta era la 3 vez, que Edward observaba a Bella divirtiéndose sin ser consciente de nada **(primero con Rose, luego en el jardín sola**). Sorprendido descubrió, que le gustaba esa inocencia de ella, que en este mundo no servía de nada.

Y admitió que Bella no tenía que ver nada con lo de su hermana Alice, lo supo hace algunos días. Pero no la dejaría libre.

Rosalie estaba impresionada ante tanta opulencia, sabía que existía gente rica, pero no creía que gastaran el dinero decorando una casa de esa forma, cada cosa gritaba "Diseñador".

_Este hombre, es ridículo a más no poder. _

Se fijo que no había teléfono disponible en ningún lugar, había uno en la cocina, pero solo era para recibir llamadas, si no tenía un teléfono no podía comenzar con su plan de escape. Tendría que utilizar otros métodos.

Podría seducir a uno de los matones del chimpancé, pero no los había visto además cada vez que Emmett salía, lo hacía solo. Leah no podría ayudarle, esa mujer la odiaba, y ella también.

No le quedaba de otra… Sucumbiría al placer deseado pero no admitido.

Emmett se encontraba en su habitación, estaba preparándose para salir a algún Bar, paso por la habitación donde se alojaba Rosalie haber como se estaba "portando".

Emmett vio como esos labios rosas se movían soltando gemidos, sus prominentes pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración, sus piernas larguísimas abiertas y sobre todo ese cabello rubio "Que tanto odiaba" esparcido por sus hombros.

_- Merde -_ murmuro

Nunca creyó hablar el horripilante idioma de sus enemigos los franceses. (**No tengo nada en contra de ellos eh!, solo que sabemos q los italianos y los franceses siempre compiten**).

Rosalie se encontraba tendida en la cama, sudorosa, con las piernas abiertas, sus dedos perdidos en su coño. Sus gemidos se hicieron más prominentes al saber que él, la estaba viendo.

Arrastro una mano a uno de sus tetas, y presiono duro su pezón, estaba desesperada.

Emmett observo como ella tenía 2 dedos dentro, estaba demasiado excitada, sudorosa… No pudo evitar acercarse para observar mejor, como ella se acariciaba, hasta que el comenzó hacerlo por encima de su pantalón. Ridículamente no puedo evitar admitir que esto de verdad lo calentaba.

_- Che belleza - _Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, por tanta magnificencia.

La rubia emito un último gemido al llegar a su orgasmo. Él quería correr a lamerle los jugos que se deslizaban por esa ranura pero se contuvo.

Ella abrió los ojos fijándolo bien en él, fingiendo un tanto de sorpresa, pero que los dos sabían que no lo había sido.

Por primera vez, Emmett no le importo que una mujer fingiera.

Rose se levanto, lánguidamente de camino al baño, iba a tomar una ducha.

-No lo hagas – Escucho una voz ronca

- Porque? – Se volteo cuando formalizo su pregunta.

- Te vas a volver a ensuciar. – Ronroneo.

**Unos días después en casa de Edward**

Entro en la limusina. Asistirá a uno de sus restaurantes, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque realmente mantendría una reunión de negocios.

- Señor, la vigilancia en casa de las mujeres, ha desaparecido. – Dijo uno de sus hombres antes de subirse. Y es que a Edward, ya se le había olvidado de que mantenía vigilancia en la pocilga donde vivían las chicas.

- No necesito que estén más por allá, además si dices que los otros no la han frecuentado más, no es de nuestra importancia.

- Ubica al dueño y cómprala, no des mucho dinero por ella.

Por primera vez Emmett y Edward evitaron miradas, y es que no querían hablar sobre las mujeres que tenían bajo sus redes, por que sentían que si alguno de ellos hablaba sobre ese tema, tenían que afrontar que algo pasaba entre manos.

* * *

><p>Graciass a mi bella Beta Alisaness *.* nena, eres genialosa! chicas agradezcanle porfa, por la buena ediccion U.u<p>

Damas, diganme que tal el cap? ha! que les parece?

gracias por recomendarme, por los comentarios, de verdad que es super gratificante recibirlos besos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Leer la nota antes de empesar a leer el capi, para entender algunos detalles.**

**N/A:La mafia se compone de varios rangos, así que esos se los explicare a medida que vallan leyendo el fit.**

**Cuando mencione "Famiglia" me refiero a la mafia en si, todos esos rangos.**

**Y cuando se lea "Familia", me refiero solo a los Cullen como familia.**

**NO DUDEN EN DECIRME SI ALGO LES MOLESTA, O QUIEREN RECOMENDAR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Endurecerse sin perder la ternura jamás.<p>

_Che Guevara_

* * *

><p><em>- No lo hagas – Escucho una voz ronca<em>

_- Porque? – Se volteo cuando formalizo su pregunta._

_- Te vas a volver a ensuciar. – Ronroneo._

Rosalie le miro confundida

- Te equivocas – Cerro la puerta del baño al entrar.

Rose reía, al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño supremamente frío, demoro demasiado a decir verdad, estaba….estaba afectada. No se podía acostar con el no todavía, aunque sabía que el mono debía de estar furioso, una de las cosas que ella sabía de los hombres era que no se les podía tentar y luego negar.

Emmett estaba estático, le dejo ahí en medio de la habitación, con ganas de más y ella solo le dice que no?

_Maldita mujer, malditas todas ellas._

…_**.**_

Jessica regañaba a Paul, había entrado al estudio del señor, estaba tan asustada cuando Bells le contó lo sucedido, ¿y si le hubiese disparado?, quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle a su Bebé.

- Jess déjale ya, además él no dijo nada… No permitiría que le hiciese daño a el pequeño. Isabella estaba seria, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Los siguientes días, Bella pasaba sus días con Paul jugando, Edward no decía nada, aunque algunos días se les quedaba mirando y eso le preocupaba.

…

**Rosalie**

Estaba harta, no podía creer que ese tonto chimpancé no le había conseguido Ropa, se lo había recordado una vez, y el tonto no la escucho. Y de ninguna manera le pediría ropa prestada a Leah.

Maldito!

Así que todo los días tenía que lavar su ropa, ósea que dormía desnuda.

**…**

**Narradora**

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en una mesa en todo el centro del restauran; entre más notables fueran, menos sospechas abrían.

Los negociantes de un hotel habían partido.

Jasper callo, acaba de anunciar que los integrantes de la famiglia había avisado sobre su progreso en las calle pero que extrañamente el gobierno tenía un ojo en ellos.

-El concejal tiene que ver en esto, te recomiendo que hables con él – Dijo Jasper que era el _consiglieri_ (consejo sobre asuntos de la famiglia.) de Edward.

El cobrizo ladeo la cabeza…

-Tú que dices Emmett? – Le pregunto a su hermano, Jasper frunció el ceño, realmente Edward no pedía opinión de nadie y menos a Emmett. Ahora se preguntaba que diablos hacia Emmett aquí.

- Se que quiere llegar hacer la mano derecha del vicepresidente, porque no hacerle una visita? – dijo el aludido.

Jasper se sentía un poco mas confundido, Emmett nunca decía cosas como esas… hubiese sido más normal, que mencionase a la mujer del concejal.

- Me gusta eso.- dijo Edward

Jasper se puso serio, miro detenidamente a los 2 hermanos

- Qué hay de las chicas? – pregunto

Los mafiosos se tensaron al escucharle

- _Che_ pasa con ellas? – Pregunto Emmett con los dientes apretados

- No sé si te das cuenta que trataron de asesinar a tu hermana y es raro que no hayan encontrado a nadie para pagar por ello.

Edward decidió hablar

-Tranquilo, me estoy ocupando de ello.

- Diablos! desde hace cuanto te ocupas de ello? Están actuando raro. - Jasper se levanto de la mesa y se fue, por cierto. Tu hermana llega mañana.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente se miraron por unos segundos y partieron.

**Emmett**

Había desechado la ida de ir a un club, sabía que se la pasaría pensando en ella, así que en lugar de ellos se tomo unos tragos de whisky, él podría ser italiano y Dios! Que amaba toda su cultura, pero le sentaba mejor esa bebida que el vino.

Pensó en la rubia. Sus piernas larguísimas y bronceadas, su coño casi lampiño que estaba seguro que lo preparo para que la pudiese ver con claridad. Cerró los ojos. _Dios!_ , el no era un niño para ponerse calentó por una mujer y no disfrutar.

Tomo el último trago, sin estar mareado todavía.

Salió del estudio y camino con grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras, su polla se endureció de anticipación, la sangre corría. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie y camino a oscuras hasta llegar a la cama, sonrió, la chica estaba tapada hasta la barbilla.

Se quito los zapatos. Y aparto la colcha del cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie.

Ahora el se estaba ahogando. No tenía tiempo de quitarse las medias, el no es un hombre paciente.

…

**Narradora**

Unos pequeños pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Los piecitos corrían por toda la casa en busca de su destino, en un momento tropezó con unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro

-owowow, pequeño, detente ahí.- escucho una voz gruesa.

El pequeñín se detuvo mal humorado por su interrupción, estaba perdiendo tiempo!

- Buenos días, ewar – Saludo Paul.

Edward rió y sonrió por su cara. Él también se hubiese puesto de mal genio si no le dejasen estar con ella.

- Buenos días Paul, a donde vas?

El chico le miro con incredulidad ¿Qué le pasa a este tonto? pensó

- Voy con Bells! – Dijo moviendo un piecito - Puedo? – Pregunto un tanto ansioso.

A Edward le gustaba Paul. Por que representaba una paz para ella. Era la misma cara de la inocencia que poseía Bella... Ajenos a todo peligro, por que un niño de 4 años le hablaba con tanta libertad?

- Claro que puedes, pero antes me arias un favor? – pregunta agachándose para estar a su pequeña estatura.

Paul pareció interesado en ver como alguien podría necesitarle

Podrías darle un beso a Bella, de mi parte?- dijo el – uno muy largo.

Si!, si!, si! – salto- emocionado corriendo hacia la habitación de bella.

No había terminado de hablar cuando el pequeño ya estaba corriendo.

Paul entraba con total autoridad en su cama, ella no se lo podía prohibir, como hacerlo?

Sintió como un lado de la cama se hundía, contuvo la respiración.

- Bells. Estas siendo mala, tienes que despertar!.

Bella se quedo quieta, no sabía ni por qué lo hacía, pues está era la rutina de todos los días al final se levantaba.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito

Ella soltó el aire, se levanto como un zombie y miro a Paul que tenia las mejillas rojas

- Qué pasa? Quieres que te arreste? – Pregunto ella

- Nop, voy a darte un regalo.

- A mi? – Intentaba hablar con una vos infantil.

El se aproximo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, inflando sus cachetitos y haciendo un ruido, cuando se aparto le dijo.

-pues ese regalo me lo das todos los días- dijo levantándose

- sip, pero este es de Ewar- puntualizo

Inmediatamente se puso roja, sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Desde ese día, Edward le envía el mismo "regalo", pero ella quería que lo hiciese él.

**Narrador**

Repentinamente sintió un poco de frio, trato de acurrucarse, estirando las manos para tomar la sabana, pero no sentía nada, abrió un poco los ojos y salió un grito ahogado mientras veía a una sombra gatear hacia ella.

_Que mierda_?- dijo Rose en español

_che_ boquita tan sucia- susurro emmett

Emmett en un rápido movimiento se acerco y le besos los labios: eran realmente suaves, Rosalie le mordió se los mordió duro ..Eso excito a emmett. Este se apretó un poco mas con ella, sintiendo sus curvas aunque todavía estaba con ropa.

Era un enredo de lenguas, como si estuviesen en guerra.

La rubia sin darse cuenta ya le estaba desabrochando la camisa, estaban desesperados, todo era con prisas.

El gimió cuando ella le roso la entre pierna.

-no puedo sacarte el cinturón- susurro desesperada

Emmett lo saco de un tirón, y le cogió un puñado de cabello echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, quería besarle el cuello.

-Ahhh- gemía ella

Emmett no podía ver con claridad el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie, peor si podía tocar, y vislumbrar sus contornos..

Sus pechos llenos y pesados…

Fue a uno de ellos succionándolo, mordía con delicadeza pero con hambre. Ella acariciaba su cabeza.

No puedes tocarte y no esperar a que te joda- gruñía decía el.

Bajo por su plano estomago lamiendo, saboreándola toda.

Separo sus piernas, pero subió su boca hacia su cuello…ahora no podía darle placer..El quería sentir.

Rosalie acuno su polla calibrando su tamanÑo, se tenso…esperar par meterlo?- pregunto el desesperado

-No creo poder meterlo…no…

El roso con la punta de sus dedos coño mojado de ella, incitándola,

-Hazlo- la urgió. Imprevistamente empujo sus caderas asía adelante introduciéndose profundamente en ella.

Emmett pensó que estaría aliviado pero , su desespero creció ella estaba tan apretada y deliciosa…

La rubia sentía su pesado cuerpo encima de ella aunque no la estaba aplastando, sentía que iba a esplotar….

Ella no estaba pensando, seguro que no...

* * *

><p>Hey! espero les haya gustado :) ,se qe el cap es corto, pero no quería hacerles esperar mas queridas. Muchas gracias a mi Encantadora Beta Alisanness ,chicas ella es genial! tiene unas idea super!, pasen ver a los anteriores cap, estan editados :p<p>

Pueden buscarme en el facebook como : yeicy duquesa swansea...

algunas ya me tienen en el, gracias :D besos!


	13. Chapter 13

Me presento de nuevo con el cap :D, demos gracias a mi Beta **Alisaness**

**_Muchas veces las cosas no se le dan al que las merece más, sino al que sabe pedirlas con insistencia._**

**_Arthur Schopenhauer_**

* * *

><p>Isabela estaba extrañada, esta mañana Paul no había ido a despertarla eso le preocupaba, Jessica siempre le traía y cuando no, le avisaba. Bajo las escaleras apurada. Podía escuchar las voces del televisor, últimamente Jessica solo podía ver novelas y llorar.<p>

— ¡No!, no le creas a ella —Escucho a Jessica.(se refería a la tv )

—Podrías ser mi pajecito—Se escuchaba una voz cantaría—. Pero quizás a Nikki no le guste —Meditaba

— ¿Quien es Nikki? —Preguntaba Paul.

—Ella es mi sobrina.

Isabela acelero el paso

— ¡Alice! —Grito Bella.

— ¡Isa!, que lindo verte querida.

Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

— ¡Ahora que estas aquí, podremos empezar! —Alice…

Minutos después.

— ¡Pero si has dicho que esta es como mi casa! —Discutía Alice por teléfono—. No seas ridículo, no soy yo la que va a cocinar.

Colgó, y se giro hacia donde estaba Bella y Paul viendo a Jessica llorar.

—La cocina es toda nuestra. —Miro el reloj— En unos minutos estará nuestro chef.

— ¿Podré cochinar yo también? —Pregunto Paul.

—Claro —Afirmo la peli negra.

Bella se meció incomoda en el asiento

—Edward no te quería prestar la cocina, ¿por que? —Pregunto.

Alice, hizo una mueca dándole a entender que no le diera importancia.

—La otra vez. La pizza que estaba horneando exploto. —Jessica que estaba centrada en la novela volteo confundida—. ¿Pero cómo puede una pizza explotar?, pensé que los hornos tradicionales no contenían conexiones eléctricas.

—Esas cosas pasan—. Se encogió de hombros

…

Isabella recorrió con la mirada esas manos que esparcían la crema pastelera, eran grandes, algo delicadas… Siguió el musculoso brazo que se balanceaba con movimientos expertos, levanto un poco la vista para detenerse en esa barbilla que tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en el medio, los pómulos y esas pestañas que bordeaban los ojos verdes, el cabello largo y rizado que coronaba la apuesta cabeza.

Estefan, levanto la vista y le sonrió

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Dijo él con un profundo acento.

—A mi igual. —Bella sonrojada porque él le había pillado viéndole, hace unas horas Estefan estaba en la cocina de Edward invitado por Alice, para degustar cual sería la comida para su boda.

— ¡Tefan! —Grito Paul, que estaba a su lado— ¿Puedo decorear yo?

—Claro que puedes de-co-rar —Dijo despacio con su fuerte acento italiano.

— ¡Es igual!, de-co-re-ar —Rodó los ojos el pequeño.

— ¡Déjenle ya!, será el mejor de-co-re-a-dor del mundo —Declaro Alice, todos rieron.

— ¿Bella quieres intentarlo? —Dijo el italiano, ella cada vez que escuchaba a Estefan pronunciar la palabra Bella, no sentía como si fueses su nombre, si no que le estuvieses diciendo hermosa… y eso le gustaba.

La castaña negó, le fascinaba cocinar era su fuerte pero nunca había hecho pasteles, y además esas comidas tan exóticas que tenía delante.

—Por favor, —Rogó Paul, contento porque desviaran las risas.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Edward**

Unas risas se escuchaban en la cocina, sonrió al escucharlas. Saber que Bella, Alice, Paul y hasta Jessica la pasaban bien, era algo satisfactorio.

—Tienes que presionar más fuerte. —Decía una voz de hombre, con un marcado acento familiar.

La sonrisa que para entonces tenía Edward se borro.

—Pero entonces se saldrá por atrás. —Escucho como Bella decía.

Edward entro en la cocina y vio una escena sacada de un comercial

Alice y Jessica, estaban sentada en uno de los mostradores con varios platos rodeándoles mientras miraban a Isabella junto a Paul, pero lo que más resaltaba era que Estefan estaba rodeando a Bella, que sostenía la manga pastelera, al parecer le estaba ayudando con la crema para el pastel. A simple vista se podía enterar que Bella estaba encantada con la actividad.

— ¡Eward! —Grito Paul.

Repentinamente la crema salió despavorida por detrás de la manga, llegando a salpicar a todos… Menos a Edward.

—Te lo he dicho. —Grita bella entre risas... impresionada por que Edward este allí.

—Hola amigo —Edward asiente hacia su dirección, pero el pequeño no se siente satisfecho con eso, así que corre hacia él, con las manos llenas de crema.

— ¡Paul no!, —Regaña Jessica, mientras Bella se adelanta para quitar a Paul del camino.

—Estás lleno de crema —Le dice suavemente Bella, cuando recoge a Paul en sus brazos.

—Tu también estas llena de crema —Dice Edward, acercándose a ella.

Bella se mira y ve que tiene un poco de crema en el delantal, se encoge de hombros, Edward se acerca un poco más, ella tiene el deseo de dar un paso hacia atrás... "_Quizás este enfadado"_ piensa, pero tal es su sorpresa que le pone un dedo el la punta de la nariz y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Tienes un poco aquí. —Le dice Edward, provocando que Bella enrojezca.

—Edward, creo que yo también tengo un poquito. —Bromea Alice.

—Veo, que no has incendiado la cocina. —Se voltea hacia ella, desordenando su cabello con cariño. Curiosamente, no la extrañaba tanto como pensaba…_ Quizás por que Bella esta aquí_, piensa.

Miro a Estefan que sonreía... _Maldito_, no pudiendo contener su insulto mental.

— ¿Edward, que tal? —Saludo este, el cobrizo solo asintió en su dirección, podría pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja… miro a Bella. "_Tal vez hoy no". _Pensó.

.

.

.

.

Risas, murmullos cantarines, gritos de alegría. Resonaban por todo la mansión de Edward Cullen

Este salió por el pasillo en dirección a la baranda de las escaleras, observando desde arriba, como esas 2 personitas se encargaban de habitar la casa, de alegrarla. Bella le daba algo de alegría a él, mientras Paul le daba alegría a Bella.

Paul se arrastro por el suelo, tratando de ser sigiloso entre los muebles, por su parte Isabela se escondía detrás de un muro.

Paul apuntaba a todas partes con un cepillo de peinar imitando un arma.

—Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum… —Su boquita hacia esos ruiditos que hacen los pequeños imitando los disparos de las armas.

Isabela corrió hacia otro muro, y entre eso, Paul la apunto.

— ¡Te he dado! —Gritaba feliz el pequeño.

La castaña sorprendida, iba a replicar pero entonces se detiene. Empieza a simular exageradamente y con un dramatismo su muerte; se tambalea por varios segundos, demasiado largos, aportándole a la escena algo de humor. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, se lleva las manos al pecho y hace sonidos… Hasta caer al suelo.

Mientras Paul salta feliz, por haberla derribado.

Edward sabía que esto era solo un juego, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que eso hubiese pasado de verdad, que tal si él la hubiese matado. O lo hubieran hecho los que intentaban hacerle daño a Alice?... Él los haría pagar, se vengaría.

No dejaría que nadie le haga daño a ella, ya no volvería a ese inmundo lugar, se quedaría con él.

Emmett sabría que hacer con la rubia.

.

.

.

.

**En la mansión de Emmett**

"_Edward esta loco_". Pensaba Emmett. No podía quedarse con esa loca en su casa, ¿Por qué le dejaba a su responsabilidad a esa asesina?

—Puedes enviarla ha algún lugar, solo quiero que no se comunique con ella —Le había dicho este—. Haz lo que quieras… Solo no la mates.

El cobrizo no quiso contarle nada y el tampoco profundizo en el tema, no quería ir más haya.

Recordó la piel cremosa, y los largos rizos que se enredaron en sus dedos la noche que estuvieron juntos, pensó en lo profundo que había estado en ella.

Paso una mano por su cara.

"_Solo es un coño…un rico coño"._ Volvió a pensar.

_Un coño que te dejo pensando toda la noche, de todos estos días._

Leah apareció con el teléfono en mano

—Señor su padre lo llama. —Le tendió el teléfono.

El sacudió la cabeza negando, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con él.

—Dígale que estoy ocupado. —Sabía que Carlisle le estaba escuchando.

—Pero señor… —Replico ésta.

— ¿No te pago para hacer lo que yo te digo? —Le grito, y de la rabia tiro una estatuilla china de la mesa cercana.

— ¡Oye! No le grites a la chica, es tú empleada, más no un animal como tú. —Escucho la voz de Rosalie en la entrada.

Leah salió presurosa.

Emmett la miro enfurecido. Como se atrevía ella a darle ordenes a él.

—Vete.

—No entiendo para que tienes tantas baratijas en esta casa. —Dijo ella y lo ignoro, la chica recogió la estatuilla.

—No es tu casa, así que no te importa.

—Deberías ser más amable, tu padre te llamaba. —Ella seguía ignorando sus replicas— Es extraño, nunca pensé que tuvieses padres… Lo siento.

—No es tu padre tampoco, no lo sientas por mí.

—Gracias a dios, papá era bueno. —Dijo— Aunque le hubiera pateado el culo por unas cosillas. —Dijo desinteresadamente— Además, no lo siento por ti, sino por ellos.

Él la miro interesado

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto—. ¿Por qué patearías el culo a tu padre?

—No te importa —Rió ella al utilizar la misma frase que él había utilizado anteriormente.

Él frunció el seño, enojado.

_Mira…Tiene unos dientes preciosos_

—Oye, deberíamos hacer otro trato, ya que este está saliendo tan bien. —Comento ella.

— ¿C_he_ te hace pensar _che_ tu periodo _di_ prueba se ha _completato_? —Dijo burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño

— ¡Pero si no he destruido nada! —Discute.

"_Estas destruyendo mi cabeza, mi polla". —Pensó._

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto consternado, las mujeres siempre querían algo.

—No tengo ropa. —La rubia se miro—. Creo que necesito un par de mudas. —Emmett la miro fijamente. _Mejor si estas con ese par de short_. Pensó.

—Se supone que estas siendo prisionera, no voy a llevarte de compras.

Rosalie sonrío. —Pero no veo que me mates, además estoy en una mansión no en un calabozo. —Dijo con suficiencia

—No me des ideas rubiecita. —Sonrió malévolo.

—Hablo enserio. —Ella puso un tono meloso—. Por favor.

El fingió estar enternecido por sus palabras.

— ¿Y que recibo yo? —Pregunto.

— ¿Qué quieres tu? —Pregunto ella.

"_A ti"_ —Pensó.

.

.

.

.

**En la mansión de Edward.**

Paul se despedía de Bella

— ¡Ven a mi casa! —Pedía este—. Quiero que duermas conmigo. —La castaña lo miro con ternura.

— ¿Pero no te diviertes aquí conmigo? —Pregunto ella.

—Sip, pero mama dice que algún día tendré que dejar de venir. —Dijo triste.

A bella se le bajo el corazón, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

— ¿Mañana vendrás? Tenemos que inventar algún juego —Ella cambio de tema.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! —Respondió el pequeño marcando la (i) producto de la emoción—. Ya me estaba aburriendo de ladrones y policías. —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación—. Jugaremos mafiosos y policías. Respondió después de haberlo meditado por unos segundos.

Bella rió... ¿Como podía pronunciar oraciones largas sin equivocarse? pero no podía decir "Decorar" y "Edward"

….

Al día siguiente el pequeño Paúl llego con una mirada lejana, y su cara exageradamente triste.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Bella.

Estaban desayunando en el comedor, después de la visita de Alice con Estefan. Edward desayunaba con ellos, mostrándose amable.

—Mamá dice que no puedo ir a las feria. —Refunfuño el pequeño.

— ¿Por qué? —Isabella bajo la voz, Edward estaba atendiendo una llamada en la mesa.

—Dice que no puede estar pendiente de mí todo el día. —Dijo triste, Isabela sabia, que Jessica se ocupaba de su madre, que vivía con ella, estaba muy enferma, así que apenas Edward le pedía que se fuera, ella no esperaba para irse a su casa con Paul. —A demás, dice que haya roban mucho dinero.

—Quizás te lleve antes de que se valla la feria. —Le dijo ella mientras intentaba seguir manteniendo el mismo tono de voz bajo, para no molestar a Edward.

— ¡Pero quiero ir a ver los payasos! —Alzo la voz.

Bella miro de reojo a Edward, estaba colgando, agradeció que Paul no gritara tan fuerte como para molestarlo.

—Tranquilo, veras que iras. —Prometió.

— ¿Me llevaras? —Pregunto él.

Ella negó

— ¡Pero si dijiste que iría! Mamá no me llevara. —Replico el pequeño.

Ella no se podía permitir ir, Edward no dejaba que ella saliera. Volvió a mirarle de reojo.

— ¿Ewar podemos, ir a la feria? —Pregunto paúl

El cobrizo lo miro confundido, había escuchado parte de esa conversación, pero no pensó que Paul, le pidiese que le llevara.

—Claro.- dijo Edward, tan tranquilo como si fuera ir a la esquina.

* * *

><p>Nenas, ustedes saben que los comentarios para nosotras son como un pan de cada día...pero no mendigare pero ellos u.u, muchas gracias a todas ellas que me dejan comen, como a las que nop, a las que me ponen en alerta... ;D muchas gracias a todas :) .<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Damas, nos disculpamos Alissaness y yop,por nuestra demora,espero que sepan entender U.u,ella esta pasando por un mal momento**

* * *

><p><em>Disponible, en el sentido económico de la palabra, es aquel bien que alguien tiene capacidad de utilizar para la satisfacción de sus necesidades.<em>

_Carl Menger_

* * *

><p><strong>...Cap 14...<strong>

— ¿Qué horas es Bells? —pregunto Paul por quinta vez en 5 minutos.

—Son solo las dos, tranquilo pequeño. —Bella esta a su lado comiendo una manzana mientras Jesica preparaba una merienda, últimamente no hablaba con ella, se comportaba tan distante.

—No vendrá, ya es muy tarde —Se quejo el pequeño.

—Tranquilo, el prometió que nos llevaría, así que vendrá. —Le animo Bella— verdad Jess? —le insistió a esta que contestara, para tranquilizar a Paul.

—No lo sé… tú sabrás, quizás tenga cosas más importantes. —Su tono era algo extraño.

—Oye que es lo que… —No puedo continuar por que el timbre fue tocado y Paul salto de la silla corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oye! No corras. —Grito ella, mirando de nuevo a Jessica, ella normalmente le reprendía, algo serio estaba pasando. Siguió a Paul y se lo encontró de pie frente al pomo de la puerta, intentado abrirlo.

—Es él, es él, es él. —Repetía eufórico dando saltitos.

— ¡Hey!, deberías calmarte. —Ya no sabía cuántas veces había repetido aquella palabra, se aliso su blusa amarilla con nerviosismo, sabía que no era Edward pues quien tocaría para entrar a su misma casa? — Si, quizás sea él. —Dijo para calmar a Paul, abrió la puerta y efectivamente no era Edward, pues un hombre trajeado estaba del otro lado.

—El señor les espera. —Dijo este, casi ni la miro.

— ¡Ewar! —Corrió Paul hacia la limusina que les esperaba afuera, con un Edward al lado, Bella ya no intento gritar más, el pequeño no le escucharía.

— ¿Ves Bells? Te dije que el vendría. —Grito Paul—. ¡Te lo dije! —Iba a replicar ante eso pero con un suspiro desistió.

— ¿Así _che _pensaste que no vendría? —Pregunto Edward cuando llego a su lado— ¿Acaso no he cumplido todo lo que te he prometido, no te he complacido en todo? —Pregunto este, pero se arrepintió luego.

"_No todo, menos volver con tu hermana"_ —Pensó.

— Yo soy la que le ha tratado de convencer de que vendrías. —Contesto a la defensiva, entrando a la limusina con rudeza. Edward sonríe ante eso "_ya no me tiene miedo" _luego cambio su expresión al ver que sus hombres le miraban con curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

Los altos zapatos hacían que sus impresionantes piernas pareciesen más largas de lo que eran.

— Quiero los rosados también. —Señalo la rubia hacia otro estante para que la dependienta los tomara.

Emmett, observaba como Rosalie se media una prenda tras otra, la chica estaba encantada, no le extraño cuando pidió una copa de champagne, elegía todo lo que le parecía perfecto para ella.

—No deberías excederte…después no creo que puedas saldar la deuda. —Insinuó este, para molestarla.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Lo sé, debo aprovechar de esto. —Dijo ella imperturbable—. Ya sabes, luego tendré un mal rato.

Emmett la miro mal, ¿_así que mal rato he?, esperemos a ver si es un mal rato. _Vio como ella se paraba frente al espejo y se media unos ajustados jeans

— ¿Cómo me quedan estos jeans? —Pregunto provocativa.

"_¡Delizioso, tu culo es perfetto!" _ —Pensó él. Emmett se encogió de hombros para molestarla.

Rosalie le fastidio, _Idiota. _Estaba comprando prendas exageradamente costosas para hacer rabiar al mono, pero este parecía indiferente a todo.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Rosalie se adelanto, por un momento Emmett pensó que se dirigía al carro, pero se desvió hacia el carro que estaba detrás… el de sus hombres.

Ella contoneo más sus caderas, como si fuese una modelo y les pregunto.

— ¿Creen que me van bien estos jeans? —Pregunto ella a los hombres que se encontraban en el carro con tono de coquetería. Ellos se veían tan encantados que ni pudieron responder.

De pronto Rosalie sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, y como era arrastrada hacia el auto y metida de un empujón en él.

— ¡Bruto! ¿Qué te pasa? —Grito esta.

— ¡No. Vuelas. A. Hacer. Eso. Jamás! —Le respondió Emmett furioso y recalcando cada palabra.

_Bueno, después de todo ha dejado la indiferencia._ —Pensó ella y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Una risa cantarina, la más bella de todas resonaba por el parque. El viento movía su cabello chocolate, unos ojos felices y unos brazos delgados, sostenían a un pequeño cuerpo… Él le daba esa felicidad, le daba seguridad. Jamás dejaría que se fuera a ese mugroso lugar de donde vino.

Isabella, estaba en el carrusel con Paul, Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, se dio cuenta que apenas era una niña, una niña que ya no sufriría de miseria.

.

.

.

.

Emmett estaba furioso, la rubia tonta, había decidido coquetear con otros, y eso a él no le gustaba.

_¿Desde cuándo?, a ti no te importa!, solo te interesa las chicas en el letto *_

Estaba ansioso por cobrarle el favor a Rosalie, sabía que la chica había comprado un par de prendas en victoria secret, a él no le importaba la ropa interior...

.

.

.

.

Estaban recorriendo la feria haber si había mas atracciones, Bella miraba las casitas con artesanía sin detenerse a mirar algo en concreto, pues ya lo había hecho y Edward casi compra algunos collares.

— ¡Quiero algodón de azúcar! —Había dicho Paul.

Ella también quería, se dirigió con él, al señor que hacia los algodones, ya cuando estuvo de pie, recordó que ella no llevaba dinero.

—Quiero uno azul. —Dijo Paul.

Bella miro con interés los algodones, se moría por uno, pero no le diría a Edward.

— Tú, tienes que comer uno rosa. —Le dijo Paul.

Bella negó. —No voy a comer algodón. —Contesto ella.

Edward miro como ella, se resistía a pedirle algo a él, "_increíble, otra mujer hubiese tomado el algodón, esperando a que yo lo pagase"_

—Uno rosa. —Dijo Edward.

— ¡Pero si el rosa es para las niñas!, no pedes coger uno -le decía el pequeño.

—No es para mí, es para Bella. —Pago al señor después de que los dos tuvieran sus algodones de azúcar.

**Minutos después...**

Se escucho un sordo disparo, seguido de dos más. Bella no podía apartar la mirada del brazo de Edward que sostenía el arma, se pregunto si el disparaba todo el tiempo. "¡_Claro que si tonta!"_

— ¡Si, si! le distes. —Gritaba y saltaba Paul.

Al parecer se iban a llevar todos los peluches y carritos del lugar, Edward les daba a todos los blancos, el señor de la tienda estaba molesto.

—Deberíamos irnos ya. —Propuso ella—. Tu madre debe estar esperándonos.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie sonreía en el espejo, revoloteo por toda la habitación, estaba encantada no podía negar que la ropa era algo muy deseado por ella, así que no tuvo reparo en medirse la mitad de lo que había comprado, pero recordó por qué estaba haciendo todo esto.

_Es por Bella. ¡Oh mi pequeña!, ¿qué estarás haciendo?_

Corrió al baño y saco toda la ropa interior de victoria secret, "_tengo deslumbrarlo, tengo que hacerlo". _ Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

Se midió un pequeño baby doll color rosa, se miro en el espejo.

— ¡No necesito esta mierda! —Se quito rápidamente la prenda y casi corrió a la habitación del _chimpancé _desnuda.

.

.

.

.

—Gracias. —Le dijo a Edward, cuando estaban en la sala para irse a dormir.

Paul se había ido con Jess al momento de llegar

Edward la tomo, la cogió del brazo, "_se veía hermosa hoy"_ pensó el

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto ella nerviosa.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? —Le pregunto él.

Isabella se retorció, recordando la última vez.

—Prometo ser suave. —Dijo él imaginando lo que ella estaría pensando en ese momento.

Ella dudo, no quería hacerlo de verdad, pero después de todo lo que él le había ofrecido esta tarde... Asintió y bajo la cabeza. Ella no podía negársele, el lo haría de todas formas.

Edward le soltó el brazo. —No hagas nada, si no quieres—. Se fue molesto.

Bella observo cómo se dirija a su estudio por el pasillo contiguo

...

Edward barrio con el brazo todo el escritorio _Maldita mujer!_

Él había notado su resistencia, sabía que ella todavía tenía miedo y no podía culparla ¡_mierda!_ La deseaba, tanto que la cogería en las escaleras si pudiera.

Eso le excito más, y no pudo evitar tomar el teléfono y marcar a una mujer que le daría lo que el quería...

.

.

.Lemmons

.

Rosalie estaba en cuarto, sobre la cama cuando la tentación ataco a Emmett.

Él se abalanzo sobre ella besándola con fuerza y pasión, por supuesto ella no se resistió sino que continuo el beso, ahora eran los dos los que se devoraban con pasión y lujuria.

Ella deseaba a Emmett, aunque no se lo diría y en la mente de Emmett esas palabras se repetían.

Él arranco su ropa mientras besaba todoel cuerpo de la rubia, ella se retorcía en la cama al sentir las caricias de ese gran hombre, más que caricias eran los besos húmedos y las mordidas que daba en algunas partes de su cuerpo, ella solo quería sentirlo dentro y se lo hizo saber.

Cogiéndolo de sus cabellos dio pequeños tirones para que él volviera a su altura, volver a probar sus labios y sobretodo sentirlo dentro de ella, cuando Emmett entendió no tardo, y se introdujo dentro de ella de una sola estocada.

El aire salió del cuerpo de Rosalie, era asombroso lo que podía sentir cuando los dos se conectaban de esa manera, el acto no duro mucho, Emmett empezó con unas fuertes estocadas-no sin antes ponerse un preservativo- y Rosalie sentía como su vientre se contraía cuando sin poder contenerse más llego a su orgasmo haciendo que Emmett no tardara mucho en venirse.

...

Estaban en las escaleras de la mansión de Emmett

— ¡Oh! —Se escuchaban los gemidos, exclamaciones indescifrables, maldiciones de parte de los dos, parecía más una pelea, que sexo explicito.

Emmett sudaba, solo deseaba que Rosalie no llegara al orgasmo solo por estar un poco más dentro de ella.

—Sigue, sigue. —Gemía ella.

Él supo que ella apronto se vendría pronto, así que disminuyo sus estocadas siendo suave.

— ¡No, no! ¡Maldito! Sigue. —Rogo ella, moviéndose para rosarse más

Emmett soltó una carcajada

— ¿Esto es un mal rato rubia? —Pregunto con burla,siendo mas lento.

— ¡Mierda! —Maldijo ella.

De pronto Emmett sintió como su verga era desprendida de tan maravilloso cielo y quedaba erecta mirándole.

Rosalie se había sentado en un escalón más arriba y sus piernas estaban abiertas, su coñito expuesto, de pronto Rosalie mete dos sus dedos en él, moviéndolos rápidamente y gimiendo por las sensaciones que se estaba auto produciendo.

Inevitablemente la mano de él fue hacia su verga, estaba extasiado al mirarla, el ver como ella se satisfacía, le hizo pensar que él podría también masturbarse, su polla estaba llena de semen en menos de lo pensado, y Rosalie descansaba abierta con una sonrisa se lamio los dedos y dijo:

— ¿Qué decías de mal rato? —Pregunto ahora ella burlona.

.

.

.

.

En otra mansión había un clima distinto, la duda era, cuánto tiempo dudaría.

Bella se movía inquieta en la cama, no sabía si ir a la cama de Edward

"_¿Estará enojado?, quizás ni me reciba ya."_ Eran las preguntas que se repetían en su cabeza

Con decisión se levanto de un salto y se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo, camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de él.

...

Edward casi tropieza al subir las escaleras estaba un poco borracho, había llamado a Irina, la cito a un hotel pero al final no salió volando por un poco de sexo, él quería a la chica latina que vivía con él.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación , se encontró con una mujer desnuda en su cama.

¡Era Bella dormida!, desnuda solo para él

Rápidamente se despojo de la sus prendas y se acomodo en la cama, ella se perdería esta vez de lo que el quería hacerle.

.

.

.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo dentro de las piernas seguida de una humedad

La lengua de Edward hacía suaves sonidos, parecía un niño sediento y lo estaba

— ¿Qué h-a-ces? —Dijo entre gemidos

Ella vio como Edward se levantaba, y se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama, el estaba completamente desnudo y empalmado

—Cheharemos dirás. —Sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

.

.

.

Rosalie se sostenía de la isla en la cocina, Emmett arremetía con fuerza, parecía poseído y ella estaba encantada, esta vez a él no se le ocurrió parar.

.

.

.

Bella y Edward se encontraban los dos de costado sobre la cama.

—Se _chiama_ la cucharita. —Le dijo Edward.

Ella tenía su espalda pegada al pecho de él, con esa postura Edward le transmitía silenciosamente cariño y ternura a ella, es una postura sosegada y tranquila.

Él estaba siendo suave como había prometido, esta posición ayudaba a su cometido, se sentía muy sensible, le estaba gustando todo lo que él le hacía.

Mientras Edward la penetraba sin llegar a salir por completo aprovechaba para que su mano recorriera su cuerpo, produciendo en ella más sensaciones que le estaban gustando más que la primera vez

Él estaba cumpliendo su promesa, estaba siendo delicado. Ella se pego un poco más a él, y gemía sin pudor.

— Grita _forte_, Bebe. —Le decía él con arremetidas profundas, Edward no paraba de acariciar sus pechos, los lamia de una manera que podría decirse depravada.

Cuando los movimientos en su clítoris y sus estocadas produjeron que Bella llegara a su orgasmo, él no tardo mucho, tres estocadas más dio cuando se derramo, produciendo que bella sintiera un leve calor dentro de ella.

Todo esto era nuevo pero sí, siempre sería así, no dudaría en repetirlo

* * *

><p>. espero que lo hayan disfrutado!:D<p>

que piensan he?! besos, besos!

_letto *cama_

_chiama*llama_


End file.
